Bienvenue au Sanctuaire
by Tendevils
Summary: I. "Oublie ton passé, tu m'appartiens désormais, ne pense même pas à t'échapper." Julia avait lutté pour survivre, seule contre les rôdeurs. Mais elle fut capturée par Negan. Qui est-il ? Que va-t-il faire d'elle ? Elle va comprendre qu'il est un monstre de plus dans ce monde cruel /!\Rating M pour violence et langage difficile/!\ Léger AU, se passe avant la saison 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **C'est une première fois pour moi, l'écriture d'une fiction sur l'univers de TWD :)**

 **J'adore le personnage de Negan, sa personnalité me rappelle bizarrement celle du Gouverneur !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, d'autres seront au rendez-vous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle marchait avec lenteur dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide, mais elle était seule face au danger. Ses muscles étaient tendus et son visage salit par la poussière et la crasse. Julia Williams était désespérée, elle avait perdu son groupe depuis un moment et tentait de survivre face aux rôdeurs. Ses pas traînaient au sol, reflétant son épuisement considérable : depuis maintenant quatre jours, elle avait continué son chemin sans une halte pour se reposer. Elle s'arrêta pour saisir son sac à dos et l'ouvrir péniblement, même les plus petits gestes étaient devenus difficiles. La jeune femme attrapa une bouteille presque vide afin de se désaltérer. La sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentit au moment où l'eau traversa sa gorge la fit planer. Toutefois, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la remettre sur pied. Elle soupira en observant autour d'elle, personne, elle était seule. Même les rôdeurs n'étaient pas présents et pourtant, ils étaient nombreux. Sa poitrine se serra quand elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de survie dans ce monde hostile. Le peu de nourriture qui lui restait manquait désormais, et sa gourde précédemment remplie arrivait sur ses dernières gouttes. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la mort ne l'attrape. La chaleur était étouffante et Julia s'agenouilla un instant au beau milieu de la route crevassée. Essoufflée, elle massa ses jambes alourdies, ces membres qui lui avaient permis de parcourir de nombreux kilomètres. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle en direction du Nord ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, depuis longtemps maintenant, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient : il fallait se battre et vivre.

Au début, tout avait été compliqué pour cette jeune femme originaire d'Atlanta. Elle avait dû s'enfuir quand l'infection s'était propagée. Grâce à Ethan, son mari qui l'avait informé, paniqué en rentrant du centre ville, elle avait pu se sauver. Grâce à Ethan, elle avait été épargnée, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de leurs voisins, qui s'étaient fais dévorer sous leurs yeux. Julia avait eu de la chance, peut-être pour l'une des dernières fois de sa vie. Elle porta une main à son ventre défiguré sous une cicatrice récente, pourquoi tout était si morbide. Qu'avait-elle fais pour se retrouver dans cette situation périlleuse ? Heureusement, Ethan avait été présent pour elle, ils avaient erré en voiture, s'éloignant des villes pour trouver la campagne, jusqu'à manquer d'essence. Malgré la tragédie qui s'abattait, le dialogue était devenu difficile entre les jeunes mariés et l'homme s'était replié sur lui-même. Il avait du mal à encaisser ce qui se passait autour d'eux et se sentait impuissant. Il était pompier, bien sûr, il protégeait sa femme en mettant sa vie en danger, mais au delà de cet acte héroïque, une atmosphère tendue avait régné entre eux. Pourquoi demeurait-il si distant ? Elle n'avait jamais su réellement la cause. Après avoir lutté contre la famine en pillant les quelques maisons présentes sur le bord de la route, ils avaient rapidement trouvé un groupe de survivants. Le meneur avait décidé de quitter la Géorgie pour retrouver Washington DC, étant persuadé que là-bas, les conditions seraient meilleures. Mais il se trompait, s'il savait.

L'air était sec et n'en finissait de l'épuiser, quant aux rayons du soleil, ils l'éblouissait. Tout en continuant sa route, elle tenta de distinguer l'horizon en s'aidant de sa main, qu'elle plaça au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger. La prudence était son prestigieux atout, surtout en étant seule. Elle était une proie de plus, cherchant un abri. Une proie qui pouvait se faire tuer par un rôdeur, ou pire, se faire attraper par un groupe malveillant. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait se faire mordre. Elle aperçut au loin des bâtiments et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle pourrait se réfugier dans une maison. Il fallait s'isoler entre quatre murs pour reprendre des forces. Son groupe fut une première fois réduit quand ils avaient était attaqué par des hommes, lourdement armés. Ils les avaient pillé, puis avaient emporté les femmes, tuant ceux qui essayaient de les protéger. Julia elle, s'était cachée et avait échappé au funeste sort. Depuis ce jour, Ethan, toujours confus, avait un peu plus changé, devenant agressif lorsqu'elle tentait d'établir un dialogue avec lui. Ainsi, ils s'étaient détachés, elle restait seule pendant qu'il se rapprochait du meneur. Le meneur, parlons en, ce lâche avait fini par se faire dévorer par une horde, peut-après avoir condamné Ethan. Ils se disaient amis, mais se seraient trahi le moment opportun. Malheureusement pour le pompier, il avait été devancé. Sentant qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'importance au sein du groupe, le meneur, sans aucune justification claire et plausible, avait dégainé son arme pour l'éliminer, la balle se logeant entre ses deux yeux. Julia s'était retrouvée à sa merci, sans protection dans un monde assoiffé de sang, dans sa lutte pour la survie. La survie en groupe, ce n'était pas pour elle, seul Ethan pouvait la maintenir en vie. C'est une nuit qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le campement, et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule maintenant. Elle resta assise, immobile à attendre sur la bas côté de la route quelques heures, le visage enfouit dans ses bras.

 **...**

Julia reprit son chemin, chassant de son esprit les souvenirs déchirants de sa cicatrice, qui venaient de lui revenir. Elle n'en parlerai pas, à personne : son secret, sa honte. Alors qu'elle peinait de nouveau à marcher, les douleurs de la marque reprirent subitement, et elle aperçut au loin des bâtiments. Sûrement une petite ville. Elle pourrait se mettre à l'abri et se soigner. En s'approchant, elle constata les premiers décombres puis voyant s'avancer deux rôdeurs, elle sortit un couteau donné par Ethan, pour le planter sauvagement dans le crâne des morts. Ils tombèrent au sol en un bruit écœurant, leurs jambes se brisant sous la décomposition. La rue sur sa droite paraissait sécurisée et moins touchée par les mouvements de foule qui avaient dû avoir lieu sous la panique. La maison la plus proche attira son attention. Elle était en bonne état, les vitres et la porte n'étant pas cassés. Peut-être trouverait-elle des vivres à l'intérieur, elle le souhaita de tout son cœur, en parcourant le seuil. Sur ses gardes, elle inspecta le rez-de-chaussé, il était vide. Ainsi, elle se rua dans la cuisine et ouvrit avec précaution les placards : rien, il n'y avait rien, pas même une boîte de conserve à la date dépassée. La jeune femme frappa le mur de son poing, sous la colère. Comme si son corps venait de comprendre, son ventre cria famine et elle se mit à gémir en se tordant, l'entourant de ses bras pour le faire taire. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-elle pas mangé ? La nourriture était difficile à trouver, beaucoup étaient déjà passés avant elle. Julia avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait tenté de racler les écorces des arbres pour en mastiquer des morceaux, ou même des plantes sauvages. Tout cela avait été indigeste, et elle avait terminé malade, à en vomir. Elle sortit sa bouteille qu'elle s'empressa de remplir, heureusement, l'eau ne manquait pas. Le robinet coula un moment alors qu'une légère flamme d'espoir s'allumait en son être. L'eau était une chose précieuse et elle devait l'économiser. Sans manger, elle pouvait survivre et tenir, sans eau, elle mourrait à coup sûr.

La fatigue la prit soudainement et elle eut un vertige. Julia se rattrapa au mur du couloir, empruntant l'escalier doucement. Comme elle se sentait faible. Le lit allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts. En montant, elle entendit un grognement macabre et comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle allait devoir se battre pour trouver un peu de repos dans la chambre. La forme déambulait maladroitement vers elle. Le rôdeur avait un aspect répugnant, son visage se détachait en lambeaux, pendant le long de sa mâchoire. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une femme, au constat de la robe fleurie qu'elle portait. Le claquement de ses dents raisonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui ne le supportait plus. Ce bruit, _ils_ le faisaient tous. Ce bruit était synonyme de souffrance. Ce bruit était synonyme de mort. Toutefois, elle prit sur elle et releva son débardeur pour faciliter l'accès à sa ceinture. Le poignard attendait sagement, puis, avec une habilité remarquable, vint se retrouver planté dans la chair visqueuse. Julia avait été entraîné au combat il y a de cela quelques années, Ethan avait insisté. Après avoir été témoin d'une agression au couteau, la victime ayant été obligée de donner ses biens les plus précieux, la paranoïa l'avait emporté. Sa femme devait savoir se défendre seule, mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé se battre durant l'épidémie. Ethan avait eu un comportement surprotecteur et s'était senti responsable autant de sa femme, que du reste du groupe, faisant de l'ombre au meneur existant.

Une fois l'étage débarrassé du cadavre ambulant, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'y trouver des médicaments. Mais elle n'eut pas de chance, seuls des bandages étaient présents. Tout avait déjà été fouillé, elle arrivait trop tard. Désemparée, voyant la cicatrice grossière et mal recousue s'ouvrir à nouveau, elle tenta de la dissimuler en appuyant de sa main, son ventre meurtrit, à l'aide du tissu de son vêtement. Survivre était une chose compliquée désormais, et il n'y avait pas que les rôdeurs ou les groupes d'hommes en quête de pouvoir, qui pouvaient la faire tomber.

Julia se traîna péniblement jusqu'au lit, pour s'y coucher délicatement sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux, tout était étrangement calme. Hormis la perte de son époux et sa blessure, son parcours n'avait pas été simple.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté le groupe, elle prit une direction radicalement opposée à celle indiquée par son précédent objectif. La jeune femme avait marché, animée par le chagrin d'avoir assisté à la mort d'Ethan. Elle avait dû apprendre à survivre sans lui, subir les frayeurs nocturnes, entourées des ombres néfastes qui rôdaient la nuit. A ce moment, elle s'était cru faible, mais terriblement motivée par une envie débordante de s'en sortir. Son mental avait résisté malgré la peine effroyable. Suite à plusieurs jours de marche, suivant son instinct à l'aveuglette, elle trouva une ville fortifiée : Woodbury. Par chance, elle y resta un moment, avant de devoir reprendre sa route, en quête d'une vie meilleure.

Elle repensa à ce passé, qui avait été bien plus beau que celui qu'elle avait connu aux côtés de son mari. Paralysée entre la peur de se faire tuer en extérieur, et la peur de se faire tuer par un membre du groupe, elle n'avait jamais craint la mort une fois à l'intérieur de la petite communauté. Mais le chef, le Gouverneur, comme il se faisait appeler, y était pour quelque chose. Quant à sa cicatrice, elle se présenta après de longs mois passés là-bas. Julia se sentait terriblement seule, elle était perdue et ne savait pas où elle se trouvait en réalité. Une maison parmi tant d'autres, une maison déserte, qui l'accueillait, mais pour combien de temps ? Woodbury lui manquait, du moins, le Woodbury qu'elle avait connu à son arrivée. Des sanglots commencèrent à se saisir de sa gorge, domptant son corps fébrile. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à se montrer, dévalant avec facilité ses joues rosées sous la chaleur. Julia pleurait, relâchant toute cette tension accumulée depuis le début de l'épidémie. Elle était seule et personne n'était présent pour l'aider. Alors qu'elle se calmait petit à petit, elle entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Sur ses gardes et pensant à un rôdeur, elle attrapa son couteau qu'elle leva en guise de protection. Mais en observant par la fenêtre, elle vit avec horreur des hommes. Ces mêmes hommes qui avaient visité leur campement quelques mois auparavant. L'apocalypse avait débuté depuis un peu plus d'un an, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que tout avait commencé la veille : Ethan avait été tué deux jours après leur intrusion, et la mort du Gouverneur était tout aussi intacte dans sa mémoire.

Machinalement, elle s'agenouilla pour ne pas être visible par la fenêtre. Malgré le léger rideau suspendu, elle préférait rester méfiante. S'ils lui mettaient la main dessus, s'en serait fini pour elle, s'ils lui mettaient la main dessus, la souffrance serait au rendez-vous. Angoissée à l'idée de revivre la scène traumatisante, elle se faufila, baissée et le dos voûté vers la porte de la chambre. Au même moment, celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Ils arrivaient. Était-ce par hasard ou l'avaient-ils repéré ? Son estomac se serra et elle eut du mal à déglutir. En entendant leurs pas, elle en conclut rapidement qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, elle avait donc une opportunité de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer. D'un geste des plus délicats et silencieux, elle poussa la porte, qui, cette fois-ci, ne grinça pas. Un coup de chance. Sur la pointe des pieds et les yeux écarquillés, à l'affût, elle descendit les escaliers.

La libération approchait et les hommes n'étaient pas réapparus. Un sourire qui ne s'était pas dessiné sur son visage depuis un moment, y prit place et, pleine d'espoir, elle porta une main rapide vers la porte de l'entrée, pour l'ouvrir. Comme si le temps s'était figé, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle était libre et avait échappé à ses bourreaux. Mais cette utopie fut de courte durée. Une fois la poignée saisit, quand elle s'apprêta à la tirer vers elle pour trouver la chaleur suffocante de l'extérieur, une forte douleur s'empara de sa nuque. On venait de lui porter un coup violent. Tout ceci avait été trop beau. Ses jambes devinrent molles alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir son assaillant. L'homme portait un blouson en cuir, orné d'un foulard rouge. Il riait aux éclats, en constatant l'état de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle perdit lentement connaissance, sous le choc. Toutefois, alors que ses oreilles sifflaient et qu'elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, Julia l'entendit parler :

\- Hé ! Il interpella les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, cessez de chercher de la merde dans cette foutue baraque, et ramenez-vous ! Il se pencha au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était allongée au sol, à moitié étourdie. Je suis un putain de mec chanceux, reprit-il fièrement, en se parlant à lui-même, je viens de tomber sur une putain de jolie fille. L'homme se mit de nouveau à rire, un rire glacial et rauque, alors qu'il la fixait d'un regard amusé. Tu viens avec moi ma belle, je t'emmène à la découverte du véritable monde.

Et il lui asséna une nouvelle fois, une violente douleur au crâne, à l'aide d'une batte de baseball, l'assommant cette fois-ci, pour de bon.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite introduction ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises remarques, tout est bon à prendre pour progresser et améliorer la fic :)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ L'univers de The Walking Dead, ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **Dans un élan d'inspiration, le chapitre deux a rapidement été rédigé, le voici !**

 **Merci aux reviews de atiketook et Meialy :)**

 **Les fictions sur Negan ne sont pas nombreuses, surtout en français, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder haha ! Comme je n'ai pas lu les comics (je fais qu'en même quelques recherches à droite, à gauche ;), et qu'hormis cela, on ne connait de lui, que la scène dans le final de la saison 6, j'espère que je l'adapte bien à vos espérances !**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que le rating M était difficile pour moi, dans le sens où écrire vraiment du M, pur et dur n'est pas mon style. Mais bon, au cas où, tenez vous à cela, on ne sait jamais, je finirais peut-être par passer du côté obscur de la force ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

L'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait du lieu lui fit reprendre ses esprits, Julia ouvrit doucement les yeux. La forte lumière du soleil l'aveuglait et elle grimaça en essayant de détecter ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle était attachée, couchée au sol. La zone abandonnée dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne la rassurait pas, mais au moins, elle semblait seule. L'herbe desséchée sous son corps avait jauni sous la chaleur et emplissait la scène d'une ambiance lugubre. La poussière qui se soulevait sous les quelques rafales de vent qui soufflaient par moment la fit tousser. Paniquée, se souvenant des faits, elle commença à se tortiller, voulant dégager ses mains pourtant encerclées par les liens. La corde était beaucoup trop serrée, et s'enfonçait dans sa chair. La peau des poignets de plus en plus brûlée, elle continua, voulant à tout prix quitter l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas en sécurité à la vue de tous et devait se cacher dans la forêt. Elle était située derrière elle, et en une dizaine d'enjambées, elle pouvait l'atteindre. Les arbres et la végétation dense, voilà ce qui pouvaient l'aider à se dissimuler de ses ennemis. Ses jambes bâillonnées ne l'aidaient pas non plus, et elle les bougea frénétiquement en hurlant. Où était-elle ? La jeune femme tenta de se retourner pour observer les alentours et c'est avec horreur qu'elle comprit d'où venait cette infâme odeur : des rôdeurs étaient enchaînés aux troncs, accrochant l'écorce qui s'effilait. Ils grognèrent de faim en la voyant se débattre et Julia eut un mouvement de recul, balançant sa tête en arrière. Mais ils semblaient eux-aussi prisonniers, elle ne risquait rien. A quoi servaient-ils ? Peut-être étaient-ils des sortes de chiens de garde, protégeant ceux qui vivaient dans les parages. Les rayons du soleil irritaient son visage et elle se retourna pour l'enfouir dans le sol. Tout devint soudainement moins agressif. Elle reprit une respiration normale et se décontracta un instant. L'odeur de la terre sèche l'emporta dans des souvenirs lointains et elle en oublia les grondements rauques des rôdeurs. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée quand elle sentit les cailloux trembler au contact de sa peau. Ses joues furent prises de secousses sous les pas qui approchaient. Alors, elle se retourna prête à faire face à son assaillant. Elle n'était pas si en sécurité que cela finalement. Trois hommes arrivèrent et la fixèrent en silence. Julia reconnut le premier, il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait frappé, son blouson en cuir scintillant au soleil ne passait pas inaperçu. Quant au second, il portait une blouse blanche, un médecin sûrement. Certes, ils se faisaient rares en cette période d'infection, mais leur aide était la bienvenue. Le dernier restait à l'écart, préoccupé par la présence des morts autour de lui :

\- C'est bien elle doc', que t'as examiné ? demanda celui qui portait avec assurance une batte de baseball contre son épaule.

\- Oui c'est elle, je l'ai examiné dans les moindres détails, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Il n'y a rien à signaler. Elle a l'air en parfaite santé, mais a dû avoir une grossesse difficile compte tenu de sa cicatrice abdominale. Je dirais qu'elle a avorté. Cependant, la césarienne grossière s'était ré ouverte et commençait à s'infecter. Je l'ai soigné et recousu. Elle est de nouveau comme neuve.

\- Bien, continua t-il sans observer son interlocuteur, je hais les mômes, ils sont de trop désormais. Il plantait un regard sombre dans celui de la jeune femme, essayant d'en déchiffrer le sens. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien foutre seule dans cette baraque, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Son état reste toutefois fragile, reprit l'homme en blouse, je dois vous avertir que...

\- La ferme tu veux, le coupa t-il. Si j'ai besoin de tes conseils, je t'appelle, sinon, tu peux te barrer.

Il affronta son regard, affichant une redoutable crainte puis baissa les yeux par réflexe, avant de tourner les talons. Le troisième homme, qui n'avait toujours pas pris la parole le suivit d'un mouvement de tête, avant de s'approcher à son tour. Il était relativement jeune et devait avoir quinze ou seize ans à tout casser. Quand il osa regarder la jeune femme, son visage et ses joues encore lisses rougirent, et elle put voir s'y dessiner une effroyable peur :

\- T'as vu ce que j'ai capturé, lui lança le plus vieux, celle-là, je ne vais pas la laisser partir. Elle a un putain de jolie visage. Il ricana, les anges existent bel et bien au final.

\- Bien joué Negan, articula fébrilement le jeune incertain, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

La batte de baseball toucha soudainement le sol en un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés, voyant l'arme se lever pour se pointer dans sa direction. Menaçante, la batte recouverte de barbelés le fixait, et il recula d'un pas :

\- Pardonne moi Negan, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela... Il baissa la tête, tourmenté par celui qui le toisait avec acharnement.

\- Hé ! grogna t-il en le poussant avec l'arme, je croyais avoir été clair, ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

\- Oui Monsieur...

\- A moins de vouloir rencontrer Lucille... elle se ferait une joie de t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Non Monsieur, répéta t-il en tremblant de peur.

\- Bien, il désigna Julia du doigt, et arrête de la mater, n'oublie pas le putain de contrat : mon toit, mes règles. Je l'ai trouvé, elle est à moi, tu la touche, je te bute.

Il se mordit la lèvre en riant, lui intimant le geste brutal en levant l'arme au dessus de sa tête. Le second pleurait presque sous la tension qui régnait, et crut son destin scellé. La jeune femme, spectatrice de la scène ressentait la menace existante et alors que ses entrailles se serraient douloureusement, des larmes de colère roulèrent sur ses joues. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour s'enfuir et se mettre à découvert ? Elle aurait dû rester enfermée dans la chambre et attendre leur départ. Elle se maudit de s'être faite attrapée, s'étant elle-même livrée à ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Non, les rôdeurs n'étaient rien face à la cruauté humaine et ce malade en était l'exemple même :

\- Bon le gosse, ça ne sert à rien de la laisser cramer au soleil. Arrête de te pisser dessus et amène là au Sanctuaire, dans mes putains de quartiers !

L'homme joua avec sa batte, la faisant virevolter dans les airs en chantonnant, alors qu'il quittait l'extérieur, se dirigeant vers une bâtisse au loin. Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, et porta une main à ses joues rugueuses. Alors qu'il caressait sa barbe repoussante, il se retourna pour dévisager Julia. Un frisson d'angoisse la parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux affichaient une sombre folie et il lui lança un clin d'œil taquin avant de se précipiter sur un rôdeur. Dans un geste d'une brutalité sans nom, il balança la batte qui vint s'écraser contre la figure délabrée du cadavre. Les derniers morceaux qui constituaient son visage volèrent en éclats, et il écrasa le reste de la face d'un vulgaire coup de pied :

\- Retiens bien cela Tommy chéri, il pointa l'arme dans la direction du jeune affolé, faut pas perdre la main, continua t-il. Ne jamais perdre la main. Perds la main et tu crèves.

 **…**

Le nouveau, qui devait avoir rejoint le groupe depuis peu, avait obéi à l'ordre et l'avait obligé à se lever, en empoignant son bras. Puis, d'une démarche hésitante, l'avait mené jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel l'homme était entré. Ils arrivèrent devant une usine désaffectée, certainement leur repaire. Le bâillon qui lui enfermait la bouche était relativement serré et depuis le début du supplice, elle ressentait le goût de la bile lui monter. Tout semblait extrême ici, et le Gouverneur tel qu'elle l'avait découvert semblait gentil à côté de l'inhumanité de ces hommes. Comme elle aurait souhaité être à Woodbury. Si elle avait pu lui empêcher sa démence, elle y serait toujours installée. Le jeune remarqua qu'il était observé par les gardes postés aux coin du bâtiment. Les mitraillettes dirigées vers lui ne le rassurèrent pas. Ainsi, lui qui n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se faire accepter dans les rangs, dans un élan de virilité, poussa Julia qui trébucha au sol. Il vint ensuite à sa hauteur. Le regard peiné, il commença en chuchotant :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vous arrive, vraiment. Mais je suis obligé de l'écouter, ou ce sera ma tête qui volera en miettes. Negan est complètement fou, mais je n'ai nulle part ou aller... Dites-vous qu'avec lui, vous êtes protégée des morts qui marchent.

L'adolescent se releva et la força à continuer sa marche. L'usine était immense, et le centre était occupé par des hommes, qui, rassemblés en cercle, pariaient sur des combats sanglants à mains nus. Certains s'arrêtèrent pour les dévisager, la femme se sentant déshabillée du regard. Sur les côtés étaient installées des salles, plus ou moins grandes, aux portes verrouillées. Elles s'enfonçaient entre les épais murs de ferrailles, créant un labyrinthe de métal. Leur marche était rapide, alors que Julia semblait hypnotisée par la violence qui se dégageait du lieu. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un cirque, tant les clameurs grotesques fusaient. Au travers des cris et des sifflements, elle pouvait sentir la fougue qui habitait chaque combattant. Elle en eut la nausée. Comment le monde avait-il pu dépérir de la sorte ? Depuis l'apocalypse, chaque découverte semblait plus agitée que la précédente. Le monde avait sombré dans le chaos, où seule la nature primitive régnait en maître. Se battre pour survivre, voilà ce qui résumait l'enfer dans lequel Julia était plongé. Comme s'il s'en voulait, suite à son comportement, le jeune lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper. Son regard enfantin affichait une émotion particulière. Il lui montra d'un mouvement de tête les quartiers du meneur et lui murmura une nouvelle fois, de sa voix encore juvénile :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Tom, et j'espère sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez.

 **…**

\- Te voilà enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter... Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, j'espère que les Sauveurs ont été délicats avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te bousillent la gueule, tu comprends, ils sont un peu sauvages, mais je suis là pour les dompter. Quoi que, je suis sûr que Tommy chéri ne les a pas laissé t'approcher.

Elle était assise, ligotée à une chaise qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Julia aurait aimé protester et lui balancer son opinion, face à cette attitude sanguinaire, mais le bâillon la retenait toujours. L'homme en cuir lui lança un sourire, ses yeux se plissant sous des rides naissants. Il retira ses gants et enleva son blouson, qu'il lança sur un canapé troué par endroits. Le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous était sali par d'épaisses traces de sang et de sueur. Tout en s'avançant vers elle, il la toisa, la tête inclinée sur le côté :

\- Moi c'est Negan, si tu savais comme je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Alors il s'appelait ainsi, Negan. Le nom raisonnait en boucle, défilant tel un cauchemar, bloqué dans son esprit : Negan. Negan. NEGAN. La pièce était d'un calme funeste et l'attente insupportable. Il l'observait en silence, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon. Soudain, il partit dans un fou rire en se rendant compte qu'elle était incapable de parler :

\- Je suis un putain d'imbécile, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir ! Il lui saisit la figure afin qu'elle reste immobile. Regarde ma belle, trancha t-il d'une voix grave, regarde comme je suis accueillant avec mes invités.

Julia ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et pourtant, cette idée lui parut évidente. Sa main, grande et puissante s'approcha du bâillon, qu'il retira d'un geste vif. La jeune femme prête à bondir pour sa survie, se débattit. Ainsi, elle se libéra de sa poigne et, ses doigts proches, en profita pour le mordre sauvagement. Le hurlement de Negan fit souffrir ses tympans :

\- Salope ! gueula l'homme en reculant, massant son pouce en mauvais état. Tu te crois où pour me faire ça ? Je t'ouvre ma porte et c'est comme cela que tu me remercie ?

Il soupira et se gratta la nuque, en marchant de long en large dans la pièce :

\- Merde, oublions pour cette fois, tu veux ? Tu es bien trop précieuse pour que je te perde. Mais retiens bien cela, car c'est mon premier et dernier avertissement : tu ne fais pas ta loi ici, suis-je clair ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais seule sur mon territoire ?

Julia fixait son regard avec mépris et ne lui répondit pas. Negan fit les gros yeux et se moqua d'elle, jouant avec son semblant d'héroïsme :

\- Oh je vois ! Tu veux jouer aux durs, c'est ça ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître prétentieux, mais à ce jeu, c'est moi qui gagne... Il attrapa sa batte de baseball, qui attendait sagement dans le coin de la pièce, contre le mur. Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Alors si je te pose une putain de question à la con, tu y réponds. C'est pas compliqué. Et si ça l'est, je te présente Lucille. Il pointa l'arme dans sa direction. Lucille... souffla t-il en murmurant, Lucille est ma meilleure amie, elle est merveilleuse, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne loupe jamais sa cible. Lucille vise, Lucille frappe, Lucille tue...

\- Julia, lança t-elle brusquement, tétanisée sous l'atmosphère pesante qu'il installait. Je m'appelle Julia, je viens d'Atlanta. J'avais un groupe avant, bégaya t-elle, mais je les ai quitté. J'ai ensuite trouvé refuge dans une ville fortifiée, mais elle a fini par tomber en ruines...

\- Et te voilà maintenant chez moi, au Sanctuaire ! Comme c'est intéressant, mais je me demande comment tu as fait pour échapper à tous ces salopards de cadavres dehors.

Negan reposa Lucille délicatement puis prit une chaise qu'il plaça devant la jeune femme. Il s'y installa à califourchon, ses bras reposant sur le sommet du dossier. Il la fixait, son regard changea brutalement pour devenir brumeux :

\- « Julia », commença t-il doucement en planant. C'est marrant je ne t'aurais pas donné ce nom... C'est pas américain en tout cas, c'est quoi, espagnol ?

\- Italien, lança t-elle amèrement, en détournant la tête.

\- Ah ! Italien, voilà ! C'est un prénom aux allures exotiques, j'adore. Merde, je ne me suis jamais faite d'Italienne tient... se dit-il en passant son index sur ses lèvres, en même temps, tu es la première que je rencontre. Comment sont les Italiennes au pieu ?

Mais la jeune femme refusa de continuer la discussion. Elle se retrancha sur elle-même, affichant des yeux noirs de rage. Negan posa sa main abîmée sur son épaule :

\- Tu ne veux plus me parler ? Je t'ai offensé, c'est ça ? Il s'arrêta et caressa ses cheveux sombres. Julia eut un mouvement de recul, écœurée de voir un tel personnage l'effleurer. Mais bordel, tu finiras par m'apprécier, je peux te l'assurer, la menaça t-il en se levant. Déteste moi autant que tu veux, je sais que tu changeras d'avis. _Elles_ finissent toutes par changer d'avis. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire, et ce que je désire maintenant, c'est toi. J'espère que tu te montreras plus conciliante demain, j'ai hâte de connaître ton putain de parcours, dans ce putain de monde.

Il quitta la pièce en sifflotant, laissant son hôte en détresse. Julia venait de comprendre les excuses du jeune Tom quand il l'avait enfermé dans les quartiers du meneur. Il l'avait offerte à l'enfer, Negan en étant le diable.

* * *

 **Negan commence déjà à perdre les pédales, mais il n'a pas encore montré la pire de ses facettes ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un grand merci aux reviews que vous laissez, ça me fait trop plaisir ! :)**

 **Pinky Cherry: Merci pour ta review ! Je te réponds ici comme je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message. C'est marrant, mais je suis toujours super contente de voir des lecteurs qui ne sont pas enregistrés sur le site, et ça fait tout aussi plaisir d'en avoir (tout comme pour ceux déjà inscrits) :D Je l'adore aussi, il risque d'être très prometteur pour la saison 7 !**

 **Pour revenir au chapitre: A force de chercher, je ne tombe pratiquement que sur des photos de Negan des comics. Du coup, ça commence à devenir louche dans ma tête, dans le sens où je visualise plus le personnage de la BD, que JeffreyD Morgan haha ! Bon, j'espère que je ne me loupe pas du coup, niveau adaptation ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long et plus sombre. Il s'agit d'une scène entière entre Julia et Negan (vous allez enfin en apprendre plus sur elle). Pour les chapitres suivants, il y aura plus d'action, un peu moins de blabla et d'autres personnages ! Pour ce qui est des dialogues, je souffre à chaque réplique haha ! Mais j'avais lu que Negan était le pire psychopathe de la série, bien plus que le Gouverneur, so.. ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses yeux étaient clos, elle cherchait à se reposer un instant alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La peur avait été trop importante. Elle détestait le lieu dans lequel elle restait prisonnière, elle détestait ce maudit apocalypse et surtout, elle se détestait pour sa faute. Negan ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite aujourd'hui. Julia baissait la tête, elle en profita pour se débattre une énième fois sur sa chaise. Toujours rien, les liens restaient serrés. Essoufflée et à bout de nerfs, elle gronda une insulte quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Non, pas lui, et pourtant... L'homme en cuir se tenait devant elle, arborant ce sourire carnassier qui ne le quittait jamais :

\- Salut, lâcha t-il d'une voix suave, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Il termina par ricaner, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Elle clignait des paupières, cherchant à se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il tenait toujours dans sa main droite, sa fidèle batte Lucille, dans l'autre, un plateau sur lequel reposaient un bol et un morceau de pain. Negan le posa sur la table à côté de lui :

\- Faut que tu bouffes, vu les creux de tes joues, ça doit faire un bout de temps que t'as pas avalé quelque chose.

Une fois débarrassé, son attention se détourna rapidement. Il leva d'un geste furtif la batte, pour la placer devant son visage et l'examina avec attention. Ses mains se baladèrent lentement sur les barbelés, détaillant les pointes, enroulées de fils coupant comme des rasoirs. Son regard était profond et il grattait délicatement de ses ongles, le sang séché encore incrusté. Julia le toisait ardemment, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Comme lors de sa dernière visite, le temps se figeait et l'attente restait insupportable : était-ce l'attente d'une délivrance, ou d'une mort ? Brusquement, il se tourna vers elle et attrapa l'arme aux deux extrémités, pour la déposer derrière sa nuque. Negan se mordit la lèvre et balança sa tête en arrière, savourant le contact de ses cheveux gominés, contre la rigidité de la batte :

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis comment tu trouvais mon Sanctuaire... Il te plaît ? Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur alors qu'il baissait le regard pour la dévisager. Il se souvint alors qu'elle était toujours bâillonnée. Ah oui, c'est vrai... continua t-il en l'avertissant, levant son doigt dans les airs, je te détache, mais ne viens pas me croquer la main encore une fois, t'as compris ? Elle acquiesça péniblement alors qu'il tirait sur ce qui semblait être un vieux foulard. C'est mieux ainsi, alors, comment trouves-tu mon chez-moi ? Tu as oublié de me donner tes impressions hier.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé, lui répondit-elle avec insolence.

Le meneur, surprit par une réponse d'une telle intensité, ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration, puis posa Lucille contre le mur derrière lui. Il vint ensuite s'agenouiller à sa hauteur :

\- Enfin je découvre ta putain de véritable nature... et je ne suis pas déçu, au contraire ! T'as du culot... et j'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère, ça met un peu de piment dans ce monde de merde. Alors ma belle, es-tu enfin décidée à me raconter ton histoire, ou est-ce que je dois te la faire cracher moi-même ?

Elle planta son regard hargneux dans le sien, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Son passé lui appartenait, et aussi douloureux qu'il était, elle ne voulait pas le partager avec un tel personnage :

\- Allez-vous faire voir ! cracha t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Oh oh ! se moqua t-il en se levant. Putain, t'es vraiment une dure à cuire toi. Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau si facilement hein ? Il prit appui sur ses hanches. Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup jouer, mais là, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Il se tourna vers le plateau et désigna le bol remplit, toujours fumant. Grouille toi de parler Julia chérie, avant que ta soupe ne refroidisse. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant, la regardant à nouveau. Alors vas-y, dis moi, tu foutais quoi sur mon territoire ? Tu cherchais de la bouffe, c'est ça ? T'attendais ton groupe ? Vous êtes combien à vous balader sur mes terres, silencieux comme des rats !

\- Je vous l'ai dis, je n'étais avec personne !

\- Tu vas me faire gober que t'as réussi à survivre seule ?

\- Un coup de chance, elle releva la tête et affronta son regard. Il ricanait méprisant.

\- Tu me prends pour un con ? Je ne suis pas là pour blaguer, putain de merde... je suis là pour t'interroger. Vois-tu, je n'ai aucune envie d'employer la manière forte, mais tu vas m'y forcer, si tu continues. Enfin, se justifia t-il, ce n'est pas moi, qui vais te faire parler, mais Lucille. Elle est vraiment très persuasive, continua t-il en un murmure, et surtout très jalouse : elle se ferait une joie de s'occuper de toi.

\- C'est la vérité, je ne vous mens pas, termina t-elle arrogante.

Negan commençait à sentir son sang bouillir, lui qui n'appréciait pas se faire devancer. Il devait rester maître de la situation, et tôt ou tard, sa prisonnière finirait par lui obéir. La batte de baseball semblait la fixer, le sang séché restait récent. Combien de victimes avait-elle faite ? En l'imaginant s'abattre sur elle, sentant le froid des barbelés, mélangé à leur tranchant, elle flancha :

\- Arrête avec ton « vous », je n'aime pas ça ! Bon, passons... Mes hommes finiront bien par trouver tes connards de copains, et j'espère qu'ils seront plus bavards que toi... Bordel, tu foutais quoi avant l'arrivée des cadavres ?

\- J'habitais à Atlanta avec mon mari, avoua t-elle lentement, redoutant de se livrer pour sa survie.

\- T'étais mariée ? la coupa t-il en cherchant un anneau à sa main. Il ne restait que l'infime trace d'une alliance autrefois portée. La vache, t'es une fille pleine de surprises, t'en as d'autres comme ça ? Il éclata d'un rire franc, s'étouffant presque. Il s'appelait comment le petit veinard ?

\- Ethan...

\- Ouais... marmonna t-il en grimaçant, autant ton prénom me fait bander, mais le sien me fait gerber. Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle détourna les yeux, ne partageant pas sa blague. Puis, après un léger silence, sentant son regard insistant rivé sur elle, la jeune femme continua :

\- Nous avons trouvé un groupe, et après plusieurs mois, Ethan a été abattu, alors je me suis enfuis.

Le souvenir de leur intrusion, deux jours avant le drame refit surface, et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'air dans ses poumons devint soudainement rare, et le poids de l'effroi lui paralysait le haut du corps. Comme elle se souvenait de son visage, il n'avait pas changé et portait les mêmes vêtements. Negan avait montré d'un geste possessif, les femmes à emporter. Puis, avait flanqué Lucille dans le visage d'un des hommes, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire glacial et triomphant, impossible à oublier. Heureusement, elle ne comptait pas lui avouer ce passé en commun. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir macabre. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler, en même temps, la jeune femme était bien cachée, cette nuit-là :

\- Ensuite...

\- Ensuite j'ai trouvé refuge dans une ville surveillée par des gardes, postés en permanence sur les murailles. Il leva des sourcils étonnés, pensant être le seul meneur à avoir réussi à créer un endroit sûr. Woodbury, reprit-elle, Woodbury était son nom.

L'homme en cuir hocha la tête. Il réfléchissait, cherchant dans sa mémoire un éventuel souvenir du lieu. Non, il ne connaissait pas « Woodbury » et malgré le nombre de personnes qu'il avait capturé, aucun ne lui avait révélé l'existence de cette communauté, même sous la torture :

\- Il y avait un chef là-bas ? demanda t-il niaisement.

Sa poitrine se serra un peu plus et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle était obligée de répondre. A contrecœur, Julia releva le menton, déterminée :

\- Il s'appelait Brian Blake, mais préférait être nommé « Le Gouverneur ».

Le bourreau pouffa quelques secondes, n'étant pas certain d'avoir réellement compris l'appellation, puis, il se rapprocha de sa victime et reprit son sérieux :

\- C'est quoi ce surnom idiot... ce devait être un sacré farceur ce Gouverneur ! Elle le dévisageait, ne lui laissant pas la satisfaction d'une réponse. On s'en tape, et donc il est mort. Il a crevé à cause d'un cadavre ? Il s'est fait mordre et c'est pour cela que t'es repartie ? T'es repartie en quête d'une nouvelle vie... Et concernant la balafre que t'as sur le ventre ?

Il était d'une curiosité perfide. Elle ne répondit pas et ne le lâchait pas des yeux : Ethan en premier, puis maintenant c'était au tour de Brian, de subir son humiliation. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Le monde n'était-il pas déjà assez fou, pour continuer à se comporter tel un pantin ? Non, il y avait beaucoup plus à penser que de rire sur le dos des morts, cela était certain. Voir l'homme plaisanter sur ceux qui avaient compté pour elle, l'avaient aidé à survivre et se relever, l'acheva. Negan lui leva le menton pour déchiffrer le sens d'une telle tristesse. Il l'observait attentivement, ses yeux verts découvrant chaque recoin de son esprit. Elle frémit en voyant l'intensité de son regard :

\- Bordel de merde, commença t-il mesquin, tu te le tapais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu tires cette gueule, t'as perdu celui qui te faisais te sentir une putain de femme.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, alors que sa gorge sèche lui suppliait de se calmer. Toutefois, la tension était trop forte. Elle venait à peine de faire le deuil de son mari, se soulageant d'un chagrin dévorant. Tandis que pour Brian, tout demeurait dans les moindres détails, incrusté dans sa mémoire. Brian Blake, le petit frère de Philip Blake, son flirt à l'université. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse : Philip avait été son premier amour, un amour passionnel et dangereux. Et quand elle avait retrouvé le Gouverneur par hasard, elle l'avait cherché, en arpentant la ville entière. Cependant, il lui avait dis qu'il avait succombé à l'infection et que désormais, c'était à lui de prendre les commandes de Woodbury. Lui qui était autrefois de nature si peureuse, qui comptait toujours sur son frère pour régler ses comptes, l'avait étonné : Brian avait radicalement changé. Il était devenu un meneur incontesté. La tristesse que Julia ressentit en apprenant la mort de Philip l'avait anéanti, surtout après la perte d'Ethan, elle demeurait vulnérable à cette époque. Mais elle n'était pas seule, elle n'avait jamais été seule et Brian l'avait réconforté, à la manière de son aîné. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, s'emparant de sa redoutable souffrance. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient entamé une liaison, discrète et timide aux débuts. En posant ses yeux sur lui, la jeune femme avait l'impression de retrouver Philip, à la différence que Brian, était un peu plus grand, mais possédait des épaules moins larges. A part cela, ils étaient identiques, adoptant les mêmes expressions et traits du visage. Julia avait été comblée à Woodbury, en oubliant même les rôdeurs. Elle s'y était senti protégée, intouchable et avait pu s'imaginer un probable avenir. Elle avait à nouveau tissé avec son passé, dans les bras d'un homme qui, au final, l'avait toujours aimé. Julia se défaisait de son appréhension dans ses bras. Comme quoi, cette apocalypse faisait parfois bien les choses, jusqu'à ce que son prince ne change complètement, pour se transformer en un monstre enragé, assoiffé de vengeance. Car rien ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Une violente altercation avait eu lieu entre Brian et un membre de la communauté. Voulant protéger sa fille Penny, qui n'était en fait, personne d'autre que sa nièce, il s'était battu avec violence. Un conflit d'une violence si inouïe, qu'il en perdit un œil, durant le combat, Penny avec. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus été le même homme. Combien de fois, l'avait-elle surpris, sanglotant durant la nuit. Elle était la fille de Philip et le cadet lui avait promis de la protéger telle son propre enfant, mais il avait échoué. En la mémoire de son frère, il n'avait pas pu garder sa promesse. Le cache œil qu'il portait désormais, mêlé à la colère qui l'animait, lui donnaient un air plus dément qu'à l'habitude. Brian avait toujours été spécial, à vif et facilement irritable, tout comme Philip. Mais Brian était devenu Philip, c'était un fait.

Il avait traqué sans relâche, l'assassin de Penny, jusqu'à déclarer une guerre ouverte à son groupe. Cependant, la vengeance avait un goût amer pour le Gouverneur, qui avait assisté à sa propre défaite, un sabre lui traversant la poitrine en un filet de sang. Il avait été achevé par la suite. Julia, épouvantée, avait détalé sans se retourner.

Voilà son histoire, voilà le parcours cauchemardesque qu'elle avait subi. La jeune femme avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait d'espoir nulle part, la mort régnant en maître sur un monde dévasté.

Negan l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, ses pupilles se dilatant après chaque énumération sordide :

\- Putain elle est compliquée ta vie ma belle. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir une vie comme tout le monde ? Le Gouverneur, siffla t-il, le Gouverneur et son frère. Tu ne t'emmerdes pas toi. J'en ai connu des garces, tu sais, mais des garces qui se tapaient les deux frères, c'est une première ! Ses élans de vulgarité lui arrachèrent de puissants éclats de rire.

Alors qu'il se tenait les côtes sous ses blagues grossières, Julia cracha à ses pieds en lui lançant un regard si destructeur, qu'il reprit vite ses esprits :

\- Mais bon, on a tous des vices cachés Julia chérie, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

\- Allez-vous faire voir, vous et votre Sanctuaire, articula t-elle sans la moindre frayeur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Vous avez entendu mon histoire, vous avez entendu ce que vous souhaitiez !

Le meneur s'humidifia les lèvres en la dévisageant, puis fonça sur elle, manquant de bousculer la chaise sur laquelle elle se tenait :

\- Tu vas bientôt le savoir, patience ! Avant, faut que tu prennes des forces, je ne veux pas que tu claques entre mes murs. Je vais te détacher une main, une seule, attention, ne fais pas l'idiote... Il lui montra la batte. Lucille te surveille, où que tu sois, elle est présente, tapie dans l'ombre, et quand tu ne t'y attends pas, elle t'éclate la cervelle. Boum !

Il alla chercher le plateau qu'il déposa sur ses genoux, puis prit place en face d'elle, à sa manière habituelle. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent le sol et grincèrent d'un bruit si strident, qu'elle en détourna le visage par réflexe, le subissant en serrant les dents. Negan lui tendit le morceau de pain :

\- Mange. Mange ou tu crèveras. Mais il remarqua qu'elle hésitait toujours, louchant sur la texture grasse et pâteuse de l'épaisse soupe. J'ai pas pissé dedans, si c'est cela qui te préoccupe... alors maintenant, Julia chérie, sois mignonne et avale moi ce putain de bol !

Il perdait patience, le ton de sa dernière phrase était plus poussé, raisonnant comme un funeste avertissement. Il venait de se dévoiler un peu plus :

\- Bouffe bordel de merde ! ! Il se leva avec violence et frappa dans le mur.

La jeune femme, prise de panique, s'exécuta, mais quand il revint à sa hauteur, paraissant calmé, elle eut une idée. Malgré l'immense bien être que lui procurait chaque bouchée, son ventre demeurait trop noué pour que la nourriture ait un quelconque effet sur son organisme. _Il_ allait regretter ses gestes, et allait s'en mordre les doigts, de lui avoir détaché une main. Alors qu'elle profitait des derniers instants de nutrition, elle fixa rapidement le calibre, l'arme à feu chargée à sa ceinture. Negan passa une main sur sa barbe, se réjouissant d'avoir eu le dernier mot dans ce dialogue épineux. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle accepte ses conditions :

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu finirais par te montrer plus docile.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui balança le plateau à la figure. Le bol encore remplit vola dans les airs, l'aspergeant de la soupe tiède. Son cri injurieux envahit la pièce. Et alors qu'il allait la remettre à sa place en levant la main sur elle, Julia s'empara du pistolet, le tendant menaçante dans sa direction :

\- Maintenant Negan, c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

Il leva un sourcil étonné et se mit à ricaner en la toisant. Ainsi, dans cet état de folie, il se rapprocha d'elle :

\- T'es vraiment une sacrée peste. Il décrassa son blouson en cuir.

\- N'avancez pas ou je tire ! Je vais vous faire exploser la tête !

L'homme stoppa son geste et son rire s'intensifia. Un frisson parcourait l'échine de Julia. Il n'avait pas peur, pourquoi le diable serait-il effrayé ? Non, Negan n'était en aucun cas apeuré, et se jouait de la situation :

\- Vas-y ma belle, tire ! Il colla son front contre le canon de l'arme. Tire, t'en meurs d'envie. Colle moi une balle ici, juste là. Il pointa de son index son crâne. Tu veux m'envoyer en enfer ? Mais on y est déjà tu sais ! Tu veux me tuer ? Je suis déjà crevé depuis longtemps... Appuies sur la détente, termina t-il en articulant minutieusement chaque syllabe.

Tremblotante et voyant qu'elle était incapable d'abattre un homme, un être vivant, à la différence des rôdeurs, elle fixa l'arme en sanglots. Tout ceci lui rappelait ses mésaventures et elle put entendre la voix d'Ethan, raisonner en son esprit. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, elle n'était pas comme les assassins de son mari, ou même de Brian :

\- T'as que de la gueule en fait. Il lui saisit brutalement le calibre des mains, je vais te montrer, ce que c'est que d'avoir du cran.

Negan enleva le chargeur pour se débarrasser des balles, n'en laissant qu'une unique, logée à l'aveuglette dans l'arme :

\- On va jouer à un jeu, tu veux. Je te donne une chance de me buter, et tu vas la saisir. La roulette russe, c'est sympa. Il se mordit la lèvre, ouais on va bien se marrer. Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois l'arme et la força à la prendre en main.

La jeune femme visa fébrilement son visage, incertaine de son geste. Elle tremblait, elle tremblait tellement. Mais elle ne fit rien, sa raison l'interdisait de tirer. Negan parut déçu, et haussa les épaules. Au même moment, elle appuya sur la gâchette. Clic. Le bruit métallique dans le canon la bouleversa. Il n'y avait pas de balle, elle n'était pas sortie. Julia était maudite :

\- Dommage... à moi ! Il prit l'arme et la pointa dans sa direction. Bim, imita t-il le coup de feu. Bim. Bim, continua l'homme ensorcelé sous sa cruauté démentielle. Julia, détourna le visage et se cacha de sa main libre. Elle espérait se protéger, en vain, mais la peur était si grande en elle, qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses mouvements. Bim.

Au dernier moment, il dirigea l'arme au sol, aux pieds de la jeune femme et tira. Boum. La balle sortit avec une telle force, qu'elle hurla de peur en un sursaut. Les planches recouvrant la parquet volèrent en éclats, inondant la pièces de débris :

\- Bim ! reprit-il innocemment, j'ai eu plus de chance que toi. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'enterrer ? Non, non, loin de moi cette idée...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez espèce de malade ! ! cria t-elle hors d'elle, se débattant sur sa chaise.

\- Hé ! Arrête de gesticuler, tu veux. Je vais enfin répondre à ta question à la con, Julia chérie. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles : Quand je t'ai aperçu descendant ce putain d'escalier, je me suis dis « Negan, fais pas le con, t'as déjà eu assez de nanas comme ça, flingue là, un point c'est tout ». Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quand j'ai vu ta gueule d'ange, une fois t'avoir allongée par terre, je me suis dis « Non, pas possible, je ne peux pas commettre un tel gâchis... ». Et te voilà maintenant ici ! En fait, je t'explique ma belle, j'ai plusieurs femmes, vois-tu, mon cœur a tendance à balancer facilement. Je les épouse et je reste en règle. Je hais forcer les nanas, si tu savais. Le mariage est la garantie d'un consentement mutuel.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas si romantique... lâcha t-elle méprisante.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, je suis tout sauf un putain de sentimental. Il lui adressa un regard atteint. Ne crois pas qu'elles ont droit à des bouquets de roses et à des déclarations enflammées... Non, je suis le plus gros connard que tu n'aies jamais rencontré. Je suis la bête cachée sous ton lit la nuit, faisant ressortir tes pires cauchemars. Tu croyais avoir tout vu à Woodbury ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais ton Gouverneur n'est rien, comparé à moi. Il est aussi insignifiant qu'une merde de chien, collée à ma godasse. Il leva sa botte, hautain. Tu croyais que porter un cache œil et souhaiter la vengeance suffisait à être un mauvais garçon ? Ce que tu es naïve, tu n'as encore rien vu du véritable monde dans lequel nous vivons. Mais moi, je vais te la montrer cette putain de réalité, et tu vas t'en souvenir pour longtemps !

Cet aveu fait, la jeune femme eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Tout s'écroulait, tout était perdu. Julia ne s'en sortirai pas, enfermée dans cette usine infernale :

\- Je ne veux pas rester avec vous... balbutia t-elle doucement, en comprenant la situation, je ne veux pas devenir votre esclave, je veux juste que vous me relâchiez.

\- Mais qui a parlé d'esclavage Julia chérie ? N'invente pas des conneries, tu veux. Écoute, je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête, c'est impossible, car si je te relâche, tu crèves. Et ça, je n'en ai pas envie, grommela t-il. Ce que je veux par contre, c'est que tu devienne ma femme, ma putain de femme ! D'ailleurs je te les présenterai bientôt, tu verras, _elles_ sont adorables... Donc moi je vais attendre encore un peu, et ce que toi tu vas faire, ce n'est pas quitter les lieux, c'est réfléchir. Tu vas réfléchir à ma proposition. Mais fais vite, car comme je te l'ai dis, Lucille est très jalouse. Aussi, nous avons un point commun elle et moi: nous détestons attendre trop longtemps, ça nous met dans une colère noire...

\- Je ne veux pas... continua la jeune femme, se parlant à elle-même sous la peur.

Negan vint se poser derrière elle et soupira. Puis, d'un geste habile, il délimita les contours de ses épaules avant de les masser généreusement. La pression qu'il exerçait sur son corps l'hypnotisa un moment :

\- Oh si, tu vas le vouloir, lui avoua t-il. Calme toi ma belle, et arrête de t'opposer à moi comme cela. Estime toi heureuse, tu ne te feras pas bouffer par un cadavre et tu vivras. A moins que tu ne veuilles réellement mourir ? Mais ce serait si dommage... Je t'ai trouvé sur mon putain de territoire, et tout ce qui se trouve sur mon putain de territoire, m'appartient ! Oublie ton passé, oublie ce que tu as vécu avant, car ça ne vaut plus rien ici. Je suis certain que tu finiras par te sentir bien dans mon Sanctuaire. Car tu es à moi maintenant, et c'est ici ta maison. N'espère surtout pas t'échapper. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter d'une voix suave. Si tu t'échappes Julia, je te bute.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant sa nuque, pour lui embrasser d'un léger baiser. Enfin, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, la démarche amusée. Il attrapa Lucille et la laissa suivre au sol, raclant le reste du plancher sous ses pointes acérées :

\- Hé ! dit-il une dernière fois en se retournant, arrête de me vouvoyez, tu veux. Faut que je te l'explique en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, il caressa son menton poivre et sel, en ricanant. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je te saute une première fois, histoire de briser la glace. Ça te décoincerait sûrement, ah !

* * *

 **Est-ce que Julia va finir par accepter son sort ? Est-ce qu'elle va épouser Negan ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **Ah oui aussi ! Concernant Brian et Philip Blake. Je me base sur les bouquins centrés sur la vie du Gouverneur avant Woodbury (D'ailleurs, si vous appréciez le personnage, je vous les conseille grandement :D). Bref, donc Brian Blake = Philip Blake, aka le Gouverneur. En fait, il s'est approprié la mentalité de son frère (et son nom) pour surpasser ses craintes, une fois le véritable Philip mort. Mais ça n'a pas du tout été adapté dans la série, dommage :/**

 **Je pense que cette fiction se terminera au bout de trois ou quatre chapitres supplémentaires.. Dites, vous aimez les happy end ? (question piège hihi ;)**

 **Bonne journée et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son sifflement résonnait dans le couloir, entre les murs métalliques. L'usine était immense, mais le moindre son s'entendait à l'autre bout de la bâtisse. Negan avançait vers ses quartiers, d'une démarche plus entraînante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas rendu visite à son invité durant deux jours, afin de lui laisser prendre un peu de repos. Mais que cette absence lui était parue longue. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à l'entrée fracassante, qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Une putain d'entrée, qui se devait d'être mémorable, comme il le disait souvent. Il aimait accrocher les mémoires, et les salir de sa personnalité destructrice. Comment allait-être Julia aujourd'hui ? Allait-elle le rejeter encore une fois ? L'homme en cuir soupira, l'attente qu' _elle_ lui faisait subir le rendait exécrable. Il en avait marre de se voir mener par une femme, encore plus si elle n'était pas la sienne. Mais Negan s'était posé des limites à ne pas dépasser. Écouter son instinct et les franchir ? Il _la_ détruirai. _Elle_ ne le supporterai pas, peu de personnes le pouvaient. Il était si névrosé, qu'aucun n'arrivait à le suivre dans son délire. Il était le genre de spécimen à ne jamais souhaiter croiser sur sa route, mais la chance n'avait pas souri à Julia ce jour-là. La salle dans laquelle elle était enfermée était reliée à son salon. Mais une porte extérieure existait aussi, et celle-ci, Negan se l'était appropriée. Lui seul possédait la clef l'y menant. Au fil du temps, il avait développé une paranoïa excessive, la crainte de se voir voler une femme par l'un de ses hommes, le rendait fou. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la pièce, il frappa Lucille contre les parois des murs, faisant retentir l'écho de la batte en un bruit de ferraille strident : le meneur des Sauveurs arrivait, et le faisait savoir. Fièrement, il poussa la porte et bomba le torse. Arrivé à la hauteur de sa prisonnière, il lui lança le sac à dos quelle portait avant sa capture, puis énuméra le contenu :

\- Un couteau, une bouteille et une couverture, franchement t'aurai pas tenu longtemps si je n'avais pas été là. Quoi qu'il y avait un flingue aussi, mais il était déchargé, c'est vraiment con. Il la dévisagea minutieusement en saisissant son visage, puis hocha la tête par satisfaction. On dirait que tu reprends des couleurs, t'as meilleure mine...

Negan se redressa pour marcher dans la pièce, un doigt posé sur la bouche. Son allure lui donnait un aspect moins dur : ses yeux étaient pétillants et sa voix moins agressive :

\- Alors ma belle, que vas-tu me dire aujourd'hui ? reprit-il amusé. Tu as réfléchis à ma putain de proposition ? Madame Negan, ça sonne bien, ricana t-il d'un air absurde.

Julia ne répondit pas et releva la tête avec amertume. Elle aurait espéré que ces deux jours de silence calment ses ardeurs, mais il en était tout le contraire. A quoi s'attendait-elle, n'avait-il pas été clair ? Elle eut envie de le supplier une dernière fois, afin qu'il la relâche. Les rôdeurs la dévoreraient peut-être, mais la souffrance ne serait pas continue :

\- Pourrais-je avoir quelques jours supplémentaires ? demanda t-elle en soufflant. Cependant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Negan s'esclaffa.

\- Quoi ? Il tendit l'oreille, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris. Tu veux un joker ?

\- Elle hocha timidement de la tête. La vache, même le dos au mur, tu ne démords pas. Il croisa les bras et se planta devant elle, la surplombant de sa large carrure. Pourquoi pas, mais ça dépend de ce que tu appelles « joker ».

\- Je voudrais simplement du temps, laissez moi encore du temps pour me décider, répondit-elle en brisant les idées qui trottaient dans sa tête.

Il soupira de mécontentement en la pointant du doigt. Puis, sur un ton vexé, continua :

\- Bordel, je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu te décides de suite ? Tu sais combien de nanas se battraient pour que je les prenne dans mon pieu ? Et puis merde à la fin, arrête avec ton « vous » à la con, tu veux. Je ne le supporte pas ! termina t-il en hurlant, déversant sa rage.

L'ego de Negan avait été touché de plein fouet, et il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Il loucha sur la batte, qui attendait ses ordres, mais ne fit rien, se convaincant d'accepter sa demande. Il se maîtrisait, glissant l'arme dans son dos pour la faire taire. S'il l'avait écouté, la jeune femme se serait retrouvée la face défigurée. Le temps finirait par trancher, il devait attendre. Toutefois, il ne lui offrirait sa patience qu'une fois. Exceptionnellement, il négocia, en priant qu'elle fasse le bon choix à l'avenir, car il ne pourrait pas refuser à Lucille, ce qu'elle rêvait d'obtenir :

\- Tes beaux yeux t'ont sauvé, je t'ai sorti de la merde, et après ça, t'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrai avoir confiance... Negan semblait apprécier le rapport de force.

Personne ne s'était permis de lui tenir tête jusqu'ici. Il menait sa barque, appliquant ses idées, ses hommes lui obéissant tel un chef de guerre. Il s'arrêta pour observer sa prisonnière : ses pupilles claires lui donnèrent le vertige et il vint lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts :

\- T'as bien raison, finit-il par lâcher espiègle, faut pas faire confiance, car tôt ou tard tu finis par te faire baiser. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors je vais t'accorder un autre délais. Mais bordel, grouille toi de réfléchir, parce que te regarder sans penser à tes cuisses devient difficile. Il tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce, vérifiant le verrou de la serrure.

 **…**

Julia attendait, la journée ne passait pas si lentement que cela. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce, ses jambes lourdement attachées commençaient à la faire souffrir. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la permission de sortir un instant dehors, profitant d'une marche revigorante. La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre : les hommes de Negan défilaient. Certains ramenaient des vivres, comme du bois ou de la nourriture. D'autres montaient la garde, armés jusqu'aux dents. Pendant que les derniers s'entraînaient sur les rôdeurs attachés, autour du périmètre du Sanctuaire. Elle ne remarqua aucune femme et se demanda si les seules existantes étaient celles du meneur. Quelle idée d'avoir plusieurs épouses, il devait certainement avoir un traumatisme perpétuel, le forçant à excéder dans l'extrême. La jeune femme espérait que l'une de ses amies, ayant survécu dans son ancien groupe, y soit présente. Comme elle se sentait seule dans ce monde perdu, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver un visage familier. La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. La figure de Julia se tordit, mais ce ne fut pas Negan qui entra : Tom, l'adolescent qui lui avait fais visiter une partie de l'usine, approcha. A ses mains, il portait le plateau quotidien, accompagné cette fois-ci, d'un verre d'eau :

\- Bonjour, commença t-il gêné. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Je vous apporte de quoi manger. Il le posa sur la table et saisit le bol, qu'il lui tendit fébrilement. Tenez, mangez, cela vous fera du bien.

\- Merci Tom, lâcha la jeune femme, le faisant rougir sous la honte.

\- Il vous a fait du mal ? finit-il par questionner sous la gène.

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Il veut que je devienne sa femme, termina Julia.

Un puissant silence s'empara de la pièce, alors que le garçon ne prenait pas le temps pour répondre. Tout en fixant ses pieds avec dégoût, son visage se raidit brutalement :

\- Je sais, avoua t-il, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux. J'aurais dû vous aider depuis bien longtemps, je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter et vous menez à ses appartements. Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux survivre, mais je ne supporte pas l'ambiance de cette usine... Elle me donne la chair de poule.

\- Comment cela ? Elle avait dévoré la soupe, et amenait une bouchée de pain à ses lèvres.

Tom continua d'une voix troublée, n'osant pas la fixer sous le malaise qu'il ressentait. La réalité l'avait frappé et il ne souhaitait plus écouter les ordres donnés :

\- Ses hommes sont des barbares, hier encore j'ai eu la malchance d'en croiser un, en allant à mon poste pour monter la garde. Et regardez ce que cette brute m'a fait. Il souleva son débardeur pour lui montrer l'hématome recouvrant son flanc. Je les hais, je les hais tous. Mais je suis le petit nouveau vous comprenez.

Julia se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas l'exception de torture qui vivait dans ce lieu. Même les propres alliés de Negan paraissaient touchés par le morbide des mentalités. La violence exercée ne l'étonna pas, elle en avait eu un léger aperçu en entrant dans le Sanctuaire. Elle ressentit une profonde peine pour le jeune : il n'était qu'un gamin sans repère, paumé au beau milieu d'une terre dévastée. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'air de côtoyer la virilité exacerbée des survivants, non, il semblait différent. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était au final, encore qu'un enfant ? Il y avait donc un espoir d'humanisme, certes il était difficile à trouver, mais pas inexistant :

\- Je suis désolée pour toi.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour vous M'dame.

Il réussit à lui décrocher un sourire sous l'appellation. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être appelée de la sorte. Combien de fois avait-elle reproché à des individus, que cette politesse la complexait au point de se sentir mère au foyer, de trois enfants déjà grands. Julia n'avait que vingt sept ans, la femme habitant son esprit n'en était encore qu'au stade de la jeune, profitant de sa vingtaine. Toutefois, elle reprit son sérieux et l'interrogea concernant une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment :

\- Combien a t-il de femmes ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je n'ai jamais pu les voir de mes propres yeux. Negan est intransigeant avec cela : son toit, ses règles, c'est ce qu'il dit toujours. Gare à toi si tu poses les yeux sur _elles._

\- Tu sais où elles se trouvent ? J'aimerai les rencontrer.

\- Quoi ?! Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

\- Tu pourrais me mener à leur quartier ? Tom, continua t-elle d'un ton persuasif, il faut que tu m'aides. Si je ne l'épouse pas, il me tuera...

\- Je sais M'dame.

\- Tu comprends que la mort serait préférable, je ne veux pas finir enchaînée à ce malade. Mais en même temps...

\- … Tu ne veux pas mourir, la coupa t-il calmement.

\- Personne ne veut réellement mourir. La nature humaine est faite pour survivre et prospérer. Si je baissais les bras, ce serait comme devenir l'une de ces créatures ambulantes.

\- Vous avez raison, enfin je croise quelqu'un de normal... Je commençais à désespérer vous savez. Entendre votre récit me fait chaud au cœur. Je vais aller parler à Negan, dit-il en balançant la tête sur le côté, je vais vous aider. En attendant, mangez, vous devez être en forme pour la confrontation, qui ne risque pas de vous donner une pleine satisfaction.

Julia le remercia chaleureusement, ayant enfin trouvé une personne similaire à sa nature. La violence ne rimait à rien et surtout, ne menait à rien. La communication et l'entraide passaient avant tout. Une heure après l'avoir quitté, l'homme en cuir entra, la mine rayonnante :

\- Si je voulais être réaliste, je dirais que Tommy chéri a flashé sur toi ma belle. Mais je préfère penser le contraire, je ne vais pas lui éclater la gueule alors qu'il n'est qu'un gosse. Non, ce n'est pas mon genre. J'espère qu'il ne te refourgue pas des conneries, sorties de son imagination ! Il ricana, donc tu veux voir mes femmes si j'ai bien compris ? Serais-tu en train de changer d'avis ?

Elle s'apprêta à répondre, quand il reprit soudainement, en pleine démence, ses yeux affichant une noirceur profonde, habitée d'une légère tendresse. Julia fut surprise d'un tel constat et refusa de le regarder plus longtemps. Il ne fallait pas que son bourreau la pense déjà décidée :

\- Putain de merde, je vais me marier à nouveau...

\- Je veux discuter avec _elles_ , l'étonna t-elle, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre si j'accepte votre offre.

\- A quoi t'attendre ? Il pouffa de rire, comme à son habitude. Julia avait remarqué qu'il jouait souvent sur les mots et les situations, les tournant à son avantage avec un humour particulier. C'est vraiment trop tentant, reprit-il en se raisonnant, je ne vais pas garder le suspens une minute de plus. Tu vas voir mes femmes, mais avant, je vais te dire à quoi tu dois t'attendre.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour se saisir de sa main. Dans un élan improbable de délicatesse, il l'amena contre sa joue rugueuse et ferma les yeux, appréciant le semblant de caresse qu'elle lui donnait. La jeune femme le fixait, épouvantée par son changement d'attitude, ne sachant quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Elle sentait sa barbe drue sous ses doigts, alors qu'il gémissait, en adoration devant elle :

\- Je vais te dire à quoi tu dois t'attendre, reprit-il en murmurant. Vu ta gueule d'ange, tu seras privilégiée. Tu pourras rester dans mes putain de quartiers, ce sera toujours mieux que _leur_ taudis merdique. Tu n'adresseras pas la parole à tous ces connards qui vivent ici, t'as l'air d'être redoutable quand tu le veux, tu sauras les recadrer s'ils te font chier. Et si jamais, je te surprends dans leur pieu... Non, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ferai. Je serai très en colère, et lorsque je suis en colère, Lucille est incontrôlable. C'est simple, il n'y aura que moi et tu me devras obéissance et fidélité, sinon... eh bien sinon je te bute, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Je ne vais pas te punir, non, ça ne servirait à rien. C'est comme pour les clébards, ils mordent une fois, ils recommenceront à coup sûr. Mais ce serait dommage d'en arriver là, n'est-ce pas Julia chérie ? On ne va pas en arriver là toi et moi, si ?

Ses menaces ne semblaient plus avoir d'effet, suite à sa désolation totale. C'est en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir, qu'elle devenait plus forte, inconsciemment. Il continua à faire glisser sa main, la faisant contourner sa mâchoire, pour naviguer sur son t-shirt. Elle était paralysée et sentait qu'au moindre geste brusque de sa part, il entrerai dans un état ravageur. C'est ce que faisait Negan, il ravageait tout ce qu'il rencontrait. Mais ses femmes avaient fini par se plier à sa volonté, qu'avait-il fais pour en arriver à ce stade ? Julia se questionnait toujours :

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour les convaincre de vous suivre ? Elle sentait les muscles dessinés de son torse, sous le blouson ouvert. Comme elle avait envie de fuir, l'appréhension de ses gestes la pétrifiait.

\- J'ai simplement fais cela ma belle, il accentua la pression de sa main, la baladant jusqu'à son nombril. Et ensuite, je leur ai dis qu'elles seraient en sécurité sous mon toit. Qu'elles n'auraient plus à craindre les cadavres. Je leur ai ouvert ma porte en promesse d'une vie meilleure.

\- Et sont-elles plus heureuses ? Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu n'auras cas leur demander. Elle afficha un sourire prétentieux.

\- Je suppose que c'est toujours le même schéma, votre plan est finement construit...

\- Et il fonctionne à chaque fois ! Negan se détacha brutalement d'elle, Julia chérie, je te raconterai bien le reste de mes secrets mais je dois partir dégager les environs de ces foutues merdes de morts qui marchent. Alors comme je suis de bonne humeur, je t'autorise à voir mes femmes. Tom t'y mènera, mais ne tente pas de bêtise, d'accord ? Et tu vas te dégourdir les jambes en me suivant après. Voir les cadavres va te faire du bien !

 **…**

Le jeune ne tarda pas à venir la chercher. Le regard particulièrement émotionné qu'il avait à chaque visite la rassurait, elle avait un allié. Peut-être pas un ami, mais une personne sur qui compter, qui la soutenait :

\- Vous avez de la chance qu'il vous ait accordé cette faveur. Peu ont la chance de _les_ voir. Ne le décevez pas et vous vivrez longtemps, c'est ce que j'essaie d'appliquer.

Ils longèrent le couloir à la faible luminosité pour arriver dans le centre, principal lieu d'activités. Julia retrouva les hommes qui se battaient, l'un des combattant tomba au sol durant le duel en un grognement déchirant. Les autres lui foncèrent dessus pour le ruer de coups : telle était la loi du perdant :

\- Ils vont le tuer ! lança t-elle terrorisée, ils vont le tuer s'ils continuent ce massacre !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois M'dame, c'est une question de chance... Moi je ne me bas pas contre ces sauvages, je tiens trop à ma vie.

Elles ne détourna pas le regard et les toisa alors qu'ils les dépassaient. L'un d'eux stoppa son agressivité et c'est la main ensanglantée, qu'il vint à leur rencontre. Julia ne se sentit pas en sécurité et se surprit à vouloir Negan à ses côtés : au constat de sa possessivité, il ne le laisserait pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Tom était tout de même présent, mais il n'avait que quinze ans, l'autre n'en ferait qu'une bouchée :

\- Salut le nouveau ! Dis moi, tu l'emmènes où la demoiselle ? Il lui fit un signe grossier, elle en eut la nausée. Tous des brutes difficilement tenable.

\- Dégage de là Ivan ! s'imposa l'adolescent.

\- Hé ! Il lui attrapa violemment le bras, l'effrayant de son accent russe prononcé. Ne me donne pas d'ordres sale môme !

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ou tu auras à faire à Negan...

\- J'emmerde Negan, grogna t-il en abandonnant la discussion.

Julia fut étonnée du courage du jeune face à la terreur de l'homme. Tom soufflait bruyamment, reprenant une respiration normale après l'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait eu très peur, cela était sûr. Toutefois, tout en vérifiant les alentours, il continua à l'accompagner. Une fois à l'autre bout de l'usine, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte lourdement sécurisée, d'une double chaîne :

\- On dirait que nous sommes arrivés, lui dit-il satisfait d'avoir mené à bien sa quête. Il sortit la clef que le meneur lui avait confié, l'avertissant s'il ne lui ramenait pas. Je ne vais pas entrer. Je vais monter la garde et vous attendre devant.

Il inséra la clef dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte en un bruit fracassant. La méfiance de l'adolescent l'étonnait. Et elle trouva la situation particulièrement sale et délicate, pour se montrer d'une telle vigilance. La salle était assez grande, divisée en plusieurs recoins. Elle était constituée d'une petite cuisine, d'un canapé avec une bibliothèque, ainsi que d'une chambre, où plusieurs lits étaient installés. Curieuse quant à la présence, l'une des femmes arriva :

\- Bonjour, commença t-elle surprise, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Julia...

\- C'est une future nôtre, lança une seconde qui venait d'entendre la conversation.

Elle se présenta à son tour, arborant un sourire, qui n'était pas si éteint que ce qu'aurait pensé la prisonnière. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ondulés, elle lui tendit la main poliment :

\- Moi c'est Amber, et voici Sherry. Les quatre autres se reposent.

\- Quatre ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Julia, les yeux écarquillés sous la stupéfaction.

\- Nous sommes nombreuses, enchantée, reprit Amber, nous sommes les femmes de Negan.

La neutralité de ses paroles abasourdirent la nouvelle venue. Elles avaient l'air en parfaite santé, parfaitement satisfaites de leur vie au Sanctuaire :

\- Vous avez fini par accepter... Mais, êtes-vous heureuses dans cette usine ? demanda Julia avec inquiétude.

\- Il y a mieux, mais il y a pire, le charisme de Negan a fini par faire son effet, répondit Sherry en faisant bouillir de l'eau, tu veux du thé ?

\- Non merci...

\- Negan t'as choisi, tu dois te sentir fière. Elle ne sut pas quelle attitude adopter face à la conviction de la femme.

\- Justement, je suis venue vous voir pour que vous me parliez de lui...

\- Quoi ? Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu doutes ? Mais tu es folle ma pauvre ! Si tu n'accepte pas son offre, il...

\- … me tuera, je sais, la coupa Julia en hochant la tête.

Face à tant de bruit, l'une des épouses sortit de la chambre en baillant, la prisonnière la reconnut aussitôt :

\- Qui fait tout ce boucan ?

\- Alice ?! Elle n'en revenait pas.

\- Julia, c'est toi ? C'est bien toi?

Un sourire angélique se dessina sur son visage et elle vint se jeter dans les bras de celle qui avait partagée son groupe autrefois. Alice était l'une des femmes qui avait été enlevé lors du raid de Negan :

\- Tu es en vie ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Où sont les autres ? La troisième baissa la tête, soudainement attristée.

\- Elles sont mortes...

\- Mortes ?!

\- Elles n'ont pas accepté _sa_ proposition.

Les yeux de Julia s'humidifièrent de larmes sous l'aveu qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le peu de tendresse qu' _il_ lui avait octroyé lors de leur dernière entrevue n'était en fait qu'un leurre. Il demeurait un monstre :

\- Mais je croyais qu'il relâchait les femmes, les laissant à leur sort à l'extérieur ?

\- C'est ce qu'il fait, mais il n'a pas précisé dans quel état...

\- Comment ? articula t-elle faiblement.

\- Lucille, chuchota Alice, de peur de prononcer le nom plus fort, c'est Lucille qui fait tout le travail.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une vulgaire batte de baseball ! Vous avez peur d'un objet !

\- Ne lui dis jamais cela ! cria Amber en lui attrapant les épaules pour la faire réagir. Ne lui dis jamais qu'elle n'est rien, ou tu es morte dans la seconde qui suit...

Julia était épuisée sous toutes ces révélations. Elle finit par accepter le thé proposé précédemment par Sherry et prit place dans le canapé :

\- Tu dois accepter Julia, l'encouragea Alice. Si tu es là, je suppose que le groupe est dissout. Mais même s'il ne l'est pas, ils ne te retrouveront pas ici. Tu n'as plus d'avenir dans ce monde infesté, tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

\- Ethan est mort, il a été abattu de sang froid...

\- Je suis désolée Julia, sincèrement désolée. Raison de plus pour accepter, tu n'es plus sous la contrainte du mariage désormais.

Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait posséder une telle persévérance, elle qui s'était trouvée dans la même situation qu'elle, quelques mois auparavant. Negan lui avait retourné le cerveau :

\- Si tu veux continuer à vivre, suis ses ordres et ne t'oppose pas à lui, termina la femme en buvant sa tasse chaude.

 **…**

Il lui saisissait le bras, la menaçant de son pistolet si elle tentait de s'échapper. Negan installa Julia dans la voiture et posa Lucille sur la plage arrière. Puis, il vint s'asseoir au volant. Il se tourna vers sa prisonnière pour lui lancer un large sourire :

\- Je suis si content que nous partagions cette aventure ensemble, Julia chérie. J'espère qu'ils seront nombreux, ces putains de cadavres, ça commençait à me démanger de ne pas leur exploser la cervelle !

L'homme passa son bras par la fenêtre du 4x4 ouverte, pour frapper lourdement contre la carrosserie :

\- Allez les gars, on part chercher des vivres et buter les morts !

Ils démarra la voiture en trombe et roula à vive allure, traversant les champs, pour arriver dans une ville abandonnée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle dans laquelle le meneur avait trouvé la jeune femme. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Après l'épidémie et les mouvements de foule en détresse, tout avait été saccagé. Certains murs étaient tombés, les vitres et portes des immeubles étaient brisées. Des morceaux de verre recouvraient la chaussée, entre les objets perdus, tombés durant la fuite :

\- On est arrivé ma belle, il coupa le contact pour sortir du transport. Alors comment as-tu trouvé mes femmes ? Elles sont belles hein ? Il attrapa sa batte et claqua la porte. Julia l'imita et vint le retrouver, tête baissée. Tu ne veux plus me parler ? lui demanda t-il innocemment.

Pensant à ces pauvres femmes ayant été tuées, une sombre colère envahissait son être. Pour toutes ces femmes, pour ces âmes innocentes prises par la violence, elle ne lui répondrai pas. Quoi qu'ait pu encouragé ou dire Alice, accepter l'offre sordide de Negan était difficile :

\- Ah non Julia chérie, ne tire pas la gueule ! Il patienta quelques secondes, alors qu'ils arpentaient la rue principale, suivis des autres hommes. Je sais ! s'exclama t-il, tu vas parler à Lucille, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête. A elle, tu peux tout lui raconter, même tes secrets les plus honteux. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, je suis sûr que t'en as pleins, des putains de cachotteries à lui confier.

Soudain, des rôdeurs arrivèrent, claquant des dents dans ce qui leur restait de cavité buccale. Ils étendirent leurs bras en approchant, dans l'espoir d'attraper une proie. Ils n'avaient pas faim, non, ils étaient affamés. Negan éclata de rire en se moquant d'un des cadavres, dont un bras manquait :

\- T'as bien l'air con toi, lui dit-il en pointant dangereusement son doigt vers lui. Il attaqua, l'homme esquiva, raté ! gueula t-il, mais moi je ne vais pas te louper ! L'homme en cuir lui asséna un violent coup de batte dans le crâne, Lucille, s'enfonça dans la chair molle et putride.

Julia restait spectatrice de la scène, repliée vers le 4x4. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'arme et l'avait laissé à la merci des créatures. Une forme approcha, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Elle le reconnut sur le champ, cet Ivan qui avait essayé de l'approcher, plus tôt dans la journée :

\- Te voilà la demoiselle qui accompagnait cet attardé de gosse ! T'es avec Negan, c'est ça ? Veinarde, profite tant qu'il est là, car une fois éloigné, tu ne seras plus protégée.

\- Hé ! hurla le concerné en voyant l'entrevue, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Laisse la tranquille, tu veux.

\- A ce que je sache, elle n'est pas encore ta femme, alors j'ai le droit de lui parler ! se défendit le Russe.

\- Vas chier ! gronda le meneur en ricanant, elle n'est pas encore ma femme, mais c'est tout comme. Elle m'appartient, et tu n'es pas censé l'ignorer ! Tu me déçois Ivan, tu me déçois beaucoup...

\- Je t'emmerde Negan ! Je me casse ! Il tourna les talons, les poings serrés.

\- Quoi ? Reviens ici ! Ne me tourne pas le dos ! Je sais que tu _lui_ tournait autour ce matin, Tom m'a raconté...

\- Quelle balance ce gosse !

\- Ce merdeux m'est fidèle au moins, il pointa Lucille devant lui, mais l'homme n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Alors comme ça, tu brises le putain de contrat hein, mon toit, mes règles... tu te souviens ?

Pendant ce temps, ils en avaient oublié les rôdeurs, qui avaient fini par arriver un peu plus nombreux. Sous l'intensité de l'attaque, alors qu'ils continuaient à régler leurs comptes dans leur coin, l'un des hommes se fit dévorer par un cadavre :

\- Merde ! cria Negan en voyant le corps sanguinolent. Débarrassez-vous de ces foutues merdes putrides avant que je ne vous foutent mon pied au cul !

Il sortit son arme à feu et tira sur les morts, animé par une rage sans limites. Julia fut soudainement en danger, l'un des rôdeurs la menaçait, en ouvrant une large gueule en lambeaux. Incapable de se défendre, elle hurla le nom de son sauveur :

\- Baisse toi ma belle ! Elle s'exécuta, et une fois l'angle nécessaire apparu, Negan visa la tête et l'éclata, sous la torpeur de sa prisonnière. Je viens de t'épargner d'une mort dégueulasse, tu pourrais me remercier !

\- Fou de rage d'avoir perdu un des sien, il attrapa ensuite Ivan par le col, et le força à le suivre à l'arrière d'une maison. Julia chérie, ramène toi aussi, tu vas assister à un procès en direct !

Il lança l'homme au sol, qui trébucha et s'affala de tout son poids :

\- Relève toi connard ! lui ordonna le meneur, ajustant Lucille au dessus de sa tête. A cause de ta putain de connerie, on vient de perdre un gars... et ça je n'apprécie pas du tout. D'une, tu mate ma femme, et de l'autre, le groupe s'est fait bouffer par ta faute. T'as gueulé comme une chienne pour te défendre ? Tu les as encore plus alerté de notre présence ! Il s'arrêta subitement pour soupirer, tu me déçois tellement Ivan, t'étais mon préféré, pourquoi t'as joué au con ?! Je vais être obligé de le faire, je vais être obligé d'écraser ta putain de tête.

\- Je t'emmerde Negan, répéta le Russe.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? l'interrogea le meneur, déçu.

Julia était à côté, croisant les bras pour camoufler ses mains tremblantes. Elle se devait de regarder, elle ne détournerai pas le regard, malgré l'effroyable scène. Ivan ne répondit pas et Negan, après s'être esclaffé bruyamment, abaissa sa batte. Dans un bruit macabre, elle fit gicler le sang tiède de la tête du pauvre homme, qui tomba raide mort au sol, le visage défiguré, sous la puissance du coup. Negan se redressa fièrement et passa un mouchoir en tissu sur les barbelés de Lucille afin de la nettoyer :

\- Tu vois le sort que je réserve à ces connards s'ils s'approchent de toi ? T'es en sécurité avec moi, je ne t'avais pas menti.

Il lâcha l'arme, qui vint s'échouer lourdement au sol, puis s'approcha d'elle. Devant tant de violence, Julia était pétrifiée, ses idées se bousculant dans son esprit, en une tempête déchaînée. Negan posa son menton contre son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Son blouson était taché de sang, et déposa une marque sombre, contre le bas du débardeur de la jeune femme. La force de l'étreinte la plongea dans l'attitude familière de la matinée. Elle était assurément effrayée, mais cette panique décuplait ses sens :

\- Je te protège ma belle, lui murmura Negan à l'oreille, en lui embrassant la nuque. Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Putain ce que j'aime être contre toi, je suis impatient de connaître ta réponse.

Si Julia voulait survivre, elle devait entrer dans son jeu et ne pas lui résister. C'est ce que lui avait assuré son amie, Alice. Si elle espérait encore une quelconque offre de la vie, elle devait accepter la proposition de l'homme. Après une profonde respiration, pour se donner du courage, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, après être restée muette un moment :

\- Tu devrais la connaître prochainement... Negan surprit par le tutoiement si désiré, retira son visage de sa peau. Il resta stoïque un instant, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Oh ! Enfin tu baisses ta putain de garde ma belle, son regard devint un peu plus brumeux. Ce que ça me fait du bien d'entendre le son de ta voix. Il la plaqua davantage contre lui en saisissant sa taille, sa carrure l'englobant sous une masse passionnée. On va bien s'entendre toi et moi, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas, termina t-il sur un ton suave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre cinq, Negan arriverait-il à ses fins ?**

 **Encore merci pour vos vues et reviews ! :D**

 **Je ne vais pas vous spoil mais je pense que c'est mieux que vous le sachiez avant de lire. A un moment, il y a une scène avec une musique (Negan, danseur ?! xD) et pour vous résumer le truc, j'ai pensé à ce film _Reservoir Dogs_ , de Quentin Tarantino (Si vous connaissez, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle), sinon, regardez la scène "Stuck in the middle with you" avec Michael Madsen et le prisonnier. (scène un peu violente par contre, je préviens au cas où si vous êtes sensible). Donc pour revenir à la fiction, je me suis inspirée de cette scène pour Negan, vous verrez (je l'imaginais très bien sur la musique, comme dans la scène) ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Sanctuaire couvrait un large territoire, la cour devant l'usine était destinée aux tâches quotidiennes, comme couper le bois, proche de la forêt, ou puiser de l'eau au puits. Negan s'y présenta enragé, Lucille à son épaule. En l'entendant hurler pour interpeller les hommes qui travaillaient, ces derniers relevèrent la tête et cessèrent leurs activités. Le meneur monta sur une carcasse de voiture, entreposée au centre du terrain bétonné :

\- J'ai à vous parler ! Il leva les bras en l'air, ramenez-vous, bande de salopards, tous autant que vous êtes ! Ramenez votre cul sur le champ !

Ses ordres furent exécutés et ils se rassemblèrent autour du véhicule en ruines. L'homme en cuir se calma brusquement, reprenant un souffle régulier. Malgré cela, son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine et il sentait qu'il perdait un précieux contrôle de lui-même. Son regard noir croisa celui du jeune Tom, qui, de peur, ne put s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules :

\- Tommy chéri, mon avertissement ne te concerne pas, relâche ta putain de pression, tu veux. Tu me donnerais presque envie de chialer, à te voir te pisser dessus comme une merde. Tu connais le contrat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Ton toit, tes règles »... bredouilla t-il les yeux baissés.

\- Bien, alors tant que tu respectes cela, t'as pas à te pisser dessus. Pour les autres par contre, je n'en suis pas si sûr... Il démontra de sa batte les visages concernés, puis s'esclaffa. Que je suis con, vous êtes tous concernés ! gueula t-il, vous êtes tous concernés car vous finirez par me baiser un jour ou l'autre.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Negan ? coupa un homme qui tranchait du bois précédemment.

Negan pointa dangereusement son arme dans sa direction, le dévisageant de sa hauteur. Il afficha un sourire froid, puis d'un signe de tête, lui démontra la batte, la comparant à la hache qu'il tenait en main. L'autre commençait à perdre ses moyens :

\- Petit joueur, Lucille est bien plus imposante... Bordel, vous étiez moins indisciplinés avant... Avant, vous vous agenouilliez pour me lécher les bottes. Putain ce que j'ai pu perdre en autorité, je me suis montré trop clément, c'est ça ? Vous en avez bien profiter hein ? Il s'arrêta, attendant une réponse, mais personne ne répondit. Regardez-vous, vous vous tenez dans mon Sanctuaire et vous vous permettez d'enfreindre les règles. Vous vous comportez comme des chiens...

\- C'est quoi ton problème Negan ? lança le frère d'Ivan, douteux quant à la disparition de son aîné.

L'homme en cuir n'appréciait pas son comportement, depuis quelques temps, il se permettait de lui tenir tête. A ses pieds était placé un large sac en tissu ensanglanté. Le meneur ricana un instant, puis frappa d'un violent coup de pied, la forme se dessinant au travers du bagage. Le sac s'effondra de la voiture, s'ouvrant dans sa chute : le corps d'Ivan en sortit, pour venir se fracasser au sol. Le cadet effaré par cette découverte, le toisait d'un regard vengeur :

\- Je me suis montré généreux, je vous ai accueilli chez moi, je vous ai permis de continuer à vivre tranquillement, mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de me planter un couteau dans le dos, bordel ! « Mon toit, mes règles », vous savez, ce putain de contrat sur lequel reposait notre putain de confiance... Ivan ne l'a pas respecté, termina t-il en baissant la voix. Non ! Il n'a pas respecté le putain d'accord en parlant à ma putain de femme ! ! Tout ce qui est ici, m'appartient, vous entendez ! Je réserve le même sort à l'enfoiré qui se permettra de discuter ma loi ! ! Negan sortit son pistolet et commença à vider son chargeur sur le corps, les nerfs à vifs. Le cadavre du Russe fut pris de spasmes sous la brutalité des balles.

Le cri qu'il avait poussé, ainsi que son état second, fit trembler le premier rang. Il était incontrôlable et semblait animé par une folie si meurtrière, qu'elle en était impossible à stopper.

Le frère d'Ivan, voyant cette humiliation se dérouler sous ses propres yeux, sentit son sang bouillir, et il dégaina son arme à feu pour viser le meneur :

\- Je vais te buter Negan ! aboya t-il, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et la dernière balle de ce dernier vint se loger dans son crâne.

\- Je ne pouvais plus le blairer ce connard, ajouta-il dans un semblant de calme, en rangeant le calibre. Quelqu'un d'autre souhaiterait s'exprimer ? Je suis une personne assez ouverte, non ? Il ne put retenir un fou rire en se tordant sous l'euphorie. Voilà donc la punition réservée aux traîtres... car au fond, c'est ce que vous êtes tous. Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en vous, mais je ne peux pas vous chasser de mon territoire. Alors à partir de maintenant, que ce soit clair : un seul dérapage, un seul mot de travers ou encore, un seul geste déplacé, il montra fièrement son arme barbelée, et Lucille se chargera de votre sale gueule.

 **…**

Julia faisait défiler les chaînes. Negan avait accepté qu'elle se divertisse en allumant la télévision, placée juste en face de la porte, dans le salon. Toutefois, les directs n'existaient plus et elle se lassait de voir le même dvd, en boucle depuis la début de la journée. Il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte, afin qu'elle puisse y avoir un accès visuel. Toujours attachée sur sa chaise aux pieds fragiles, elle tenait maladroitement la manette, subissant la corde qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Heureusement, son bourreau lui avait enlevé depuis quelques jours, son bâillon. D'un geste étourdi, elle perdit l'objet qui glissa, pour tomber au sol. La jeune femme soupira et se pencha pour tenter de l'attraper, en vain. Toutefois, elle sentit son assise de moins en moins fiable, et se demanda si elle pouvait se briser sous un poids un peu plus important. Elle abandonna son objectif et se redressa. Tout restait calme à l'intérieur des appartements du meneur, et elle se sentit mal, sous l'effet du silence. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Tom, qui lui amenait un verre de jus d'orange :

\- Je n'en veux pas, lui dit-elle alors qu'il lui tendait le verre.

\- Ordre de Negan M'dame, il veut que vous soyez en pleine forme pour la suite des événements. Julia eut un blocage et le dévisagea.

\- La quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, « la suite des événements », je n'en sais pas plus. Face à son échec, la jeune femme refusant toujours, il fronça les sourcils. S'il vous plaît, buvez, il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis ce matin... Il a tué un de nos hommes sous nos yeux, tout à l'heure !

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, essayant de digérer la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre :

\- S'il vous plaît M'dame, reprit l'adolescent, acceptez et ne le mettez pas plus en colère, que ce qu'il n'est déjà...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, ni d'en entendre davantage et saisit le verre du bout des doigts, pour l'amener difficilement à sa bouche. Negan ne devait pas être contrarié : conseil d'Alice :

\- Si je le pouvais, je vous porterai secours, mais je ne suis pas un héros vous savez... lui avoua t-il, toujours honteux de sa faute.

Tom parut soulagé de constater le verre vide, et la remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de quitter la pièce. Julia était de nouveau seule, avec ses frayeurs. En repartant, le jeune croisa son meneur et baissa la tête par réflexe, le saluant par la même occasion. Ce dernier tira une moue amusée et frotta sa main pour en ébouriffer ses cheveux. Le cadet eut du mal à déglutir, sentant la forte paume au dessus de sa tête. Les images de l'exécution défilèrent et il sentit ses jambes faillir :

\- Arrête de te pisser dessus Tommy chéri, lui répéta t-il à l'oreille, maintenant qu'Ivan et son connard de frère sont morts, ton cul est sauf.

Il ria bruyamment en un son rauque, et le laissa déguerpir à toute vitesse, sous la tension qui l'avait envahi. L'on était jamais trop prudent avec Negan, rester sur ses gardes demeurait la seule solution. Ce dernier pénétra dans ses quartiers, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres :

\- Julia chérie, je suis rentré à la maison ! J'espère que tu as passé une putain de bonne journée. La mienne a été éprouvante, j'ai dû m'occuper du frère d'Ivan. Ce salaud aurait fini par se venger, se justifia t-il, et dieu sait qu'il s'en serait pris à toi. Il s'en serait pris à ce que j'ai de plus cher... Pourtant, je n'aime pas tuer mes gars, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Le voir imiter une scène stéréotypée du couple parfait, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta de l'ignorer. Elle fut surprise de constater que sa batte n'était pas mentionnée. Était-elle devenue plus importante, ou jouait-il un rôle ? L'homme enleva son blouson en cuir, pour le laisser traîner sur le canapé, puis se détacha enfin de Lucille. Il vint à la rencontre de sa prisonnière :

\- Merde ma belle, dis moi quelque chose. Je suis rentré pour toi, ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? Il étendit les bras, comme pour s'offrir à elle.

L'énumération du meurtre lui avait rappelé les derniers moments témoignant de la folie de Brian Blake : lorsqu'il s'en était pris à sa communauté. Il les avaient tué jusqu'aux derniers, les pauvres habitants de Woodbury, renonçant à suivre ses instructions :

\- Si, lâcha t-elle en un sifflement désintéressé, je suis contente de te voir...

\- Ah ! Il s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il s'en était toujours tenu à cela, du moins, pour l'instant, et Negan n'avait jamais forcé les choses. Il remarqua les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt. La vache, je suis vraiment dégueulasse, continua t-il, je vais me doucher et je reviens. Sois sage pendant mon absence, et ne fais pas de putain de connerie, tu veux.

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain. La jeune femme retrouva ce calme pesant qu'elle appréhendait tant. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle le détestait autant que son bourreau. L'homme en cuir restait effrayant, ses silences pouvant amener à sa démence, à n'importe quel moment. Quant à sa solitude, elle lui rappelait d'atroces souvenirs, la replongeant dans le passé que l'épidémie avait provoqué. Julia restait tout de même attentive et entendit l'eau couler : Negan était sous la douche, il lui restait environ une vingtaine de minutes de répit. Elle soupira longuement, chassant de son esprit le visage du Gouverneur. Peut-être que rester enchaîner à ce type d'hommes, des hommes dangereux aux caractères instables, était sa destinée. Elle ne croyait pas à cela, mais pourtant, en y réfléchissant, la prisonnière se rendit compte que ses amants avaient tous été, un jour où l'autre, de la sorte : d'abord Philip, puis Ethan, une fois son comportement changé, vint ensuite Brian et pour terminer, Negan. Elle les attiraient peut-être. Qu'elle se sentit idiote en pensant à cela, le rues étaient infestées de morts ambulants et elle tentait de remettre en question sa vie amoureuse.

Negan attrapa une serviette épaisse et l'enroula autour de sa taille. D'un mouvement frénétique, il passa ses mains sur son visage et vint se poser devant le miroir, s'appuyant contre le lavabo. Il resta ainsi un moment, observant ses traites tendus. La colère qui envahissait son être ces derniers temps n'avait jamais été aussi violente. Il pensait que ce changement était dû à la présence de Julia, et à l'attente qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il avait les nerfs en boule, mais pourtant, il avait toujours été irritable. Même lorsqu'il était professeur de sport avant l'épidémie, il se montrait déjà grossier et brutal. Quoi que le véritable terme était « professeur de gym », mais il n'avait jamais assumé cette appellation, ne la trouvant pas assez viril pour sa stature. Le monde avait changé, et Negan en avait subi les effets : désormais, plus rien de pouvait l'arrêter, il avait tout perdu, son emploi, sa femme, sa vie.

Il attrapa un rasoir pour tailler minutieusement sa barbe, ainsi, dégager ses fines lèvres qui commençaient à être recouvertes par le surplus de pilosité. Une mèche rebelle tombait sur son front. Il se mouilla les mains pour plaquer ses cheveux noirs en arrière, et s'aida à l'aide d'un peigne cranté. Il s'arrêta brutalement et fixa à nouveau le miroir. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage, il médita en silence, s'adressant un clin d'œil prétentieux. Il observait son reflet avec amusement. Le monde avait basculé dans la terreur, le monde ne s'en remettrait pas, il fallait survivre. Mais ce jeu ne fut que de courte durée, pour une raison inconnue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Negan grogna de rage, son visage se tordant en une figure haineuse. Il balança son poing dans la glace, qu'il brisa sans remord, la laissant émiettée en plusieurs morceaux de verre. Il termina en massant ses phalanges abîmées sous le choc.

Quand le meneur des Sauveurs reprit son chemin vers le salon, il avait troqué sa serviette pour son jean sombre. Il se pavanait à moitié dénudé devant une Julia, abasourdie par un tel comportement. Il voulu changer l'atmosphère électrique qui s'était installée depuis sa venue, alors, il alluma la chaîne hi-fi, et ricana en entendant la musique qui commençait :

 _« Well, I don't know why I came here tonight, I got the feeling that something ain't right. I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, and I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs. Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you... »_

\- Cette putain de chanson nous résumerait presque, Julia chérie, il frappa dans ses mains en suivant la mélodie. Je te ferais bien danser, mais tu n'es pas dans une position favorable.

Il fredonnait la chanson en se dandinant jusqu'à la jeune femme. Hilare, courbé et enchaînant les pas, avançant puis reculant en rythme, il vint lui voler un semblant de baiser sur les lèvres : il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de recevoir sa tendresse. Negan apprécia le contact et se décolla rapidement pour ne pas succomber à son propre désir. Il lui tourna le dos et attrapa une boîte qu'il avait trouvé récemment, en fouillant une maison abandonnée :

\- T'en veux un ? lui proposa t-il en lui montrant le contenu.

\- Non merci...

\- Tant pis pour toi ma belle, je savourerai ce putain de cigare sans toi !

Il l'amena à sa bouche et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet, trouvé dans le fond de sa poche. L'homme en cuir tira une bouffée puis reprit, la fumée obstruant sa vision :

\- D'habitude, je ne trouve que des clopes, mais là, c'était le jackpot ! Il pouffa de rire, s'appuyant contre la table. Julia était toujours attachée, la musique continuait.

 _« Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you, and I'm wondering what it is I should do. It's so hard to keep this smile from my face, losing control, and I'm all over the place... »_

\- Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud, soupira t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque déjà trempée. Le soleil était toujours brûlant dans le ciel, et la température ne descendait pas. Alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son front, il reprit taquin, t'as pas chaud toi ? Tu ne voudrais pas te déshabiller ? Il lui montra son torse d'un mouvement de main, fais comme moi, enlève un putain de vêtement ! C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas ma femme...

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer pour se défendre. Negan la dévisagea intensément, avant de lui répondre d'une voix suave.

\- Si tu as décidé, tu as pris ta putain de décision hier, quand j'ai sauvé ton petit cul de ce cadavre de merde. Tu sais, ce jour où j'ai explosé la cervelle d'Ivan pour te défendre. Je te l'ai dis, je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien dans mon Sanctuaire, je ne t'avais pas menti.

\- Et si me sentir bien signifiait : me laisser partir ? le provoqua t-elle une énième fois. Il tira une moue boudeuse.

\- Oh non Julia chérie, tu ne vas pas remettre ça... Tu veux encore me quitter ? Tu ne veux pas te déshabiller plutôt... au moins, tu seras sûre de connaître la suite des événements, alors que si je te relâche... Quoi que tu te feras bouffer, mais il n'y aura plus aucun suspens ! L'homme resta muet quelques secondes, puis se mordit la lèvre, allé ma belle, ne fais pas l'idiote, tu veux.

Julia baissa la tête, mêlant un peu plus son poids à la chaise fébrile. Elle eut alors une idée :

\- C'est vrai que la chaleur est insoutenable... lâcha t-elle enjôleuse. Il allait tomber dans ses filets.

\- Merde, tu me cherches ou quoi ? Tu vas finir par me trouver Julia, fais attention à toi, l'avertit-il en faisant le coq.

\- Mais si j'acceptais, il faudrait que tu libères mes mains, reprit-elle. Les liens sont trop serrés, je ne peux pas bouger... Negan releva la tête avec hâte, une émotion particulière transparaissait dans son regard.

\- Tu as toute ma putain d'attention ma belle...

Un silence s'installa. Alors qu'il la déshabillait du regard, il détourna la tête pour la balancer en arrière, se tenant toujours aux rebords de la table en bois. Il lâcha un profond soupir avant de sourire. La jeune femme l'observait attentivement. Ainsi il ne paraissait pas si tourmenté, et elle parut presque déçu de le voir bâtit de la sorte. Il possédait de larges épaules, équilibrant sa taille, relativement grande, mais demeurait toutefois sec. Negan était sec et élancé, rien ne laissait penser qu'une bête sanguinaire l'habitait. Toutefois, le voir ainsi la fit frissonner d'envie, à son grand regret. Ses cheveux gominés en arrière, lui donnaient un air de mafieux des années trente, alors que sa barbe taillée, le laissait propre sur lui. Propre sur lui en extérieur, mais qu'en était t-il de l'homme à l'intérieur ? Quelles étaient les pensées de son bourreau à ce moment précis ? Le temps semblait se figer et elle resta stoïque à le regarder, priant pour qu'il réponde à sa demande : il devait défaire la corde retenant ses mains :

\- Ce monde est devenu une véritable merde, tu ne trouves pas ? lança t-il soudainement, brisant le calme établi. Les gars disent que je suis un connard paranoïaque, mais ils n'ont rien compris. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade, ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé, non, c'est ce putain de monde à la con, qui ne tourne plus rond. Il s'emporta à nouveau, mais réussit à se calmer rapidement. Étrange, pour un personnage d'une telle envergure. Mais toi Julia chérie, toi qui es si jolie, tu n'as pas été atteinte par cette connerie. Tu restes pure, et tu es malheureusement bien la seule.

Elle le détaillait minutieusement, appréciant la vision d'un corps masculin, posant naturellement devant elle. La jeune femme le trouva subitement attirant, son visage buriné et son sourire ravageur. Negan avait tout d'un mauvais garçon. Il tourna la tête vers elle et ouvrit subitement les yeux. L'homme en cuir affichait un air fiévreux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il remarqua qu'elle l'avait observé précédemment. Ses yeux venaient de la trahir. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il la toisait de haut en bas. Negan pencha sa tête sur le côté, un sourire salace se dessinant sur sa face :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? T'étais en train de me mater ?

Il quitta la table pour venir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, entre le salon et la salle qui la retenait prisonnière. Il y appuya son épaule, et tira une énième bouffée sur ce qu'il restait du cigare, une main dans la poche. Negan leva le menton, hautain, et se décala, lui offrant son être entier :

\- T'aimes ce que tu vois, hein ? Il ricana fièrement. Bordel t'étais en train de me mater... tu pensais à quoi ? Sale garce, t'aurais pu me le dire que tu _la_ voulais, ça nous aurait fais gagner du temps... Il porta une main à sa ceinture et s'approcha. Mes femmes en sont folles...

\- … détache mes mains Negan, lui supplia t-elle une dernière fois, voyant qu'elle perdait la partie. Son plan restait son dernier recours, si elle voulait tenter de fuir. Cependant, la chaleur qui avait occupé le creux de ses reins la freinait dans sa démarche. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu voulais que je t'enlève ces putains de liens à la con ! Je vais enfin voir comment sont les Italiennes au pieu, il trépignait en riant aux éclats. Bordel, si tu voyais la tête que tu tires, tu n'en peux déjà plus.

L'homme vint se planter en face d'elle et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Son sourire était narquois et il s'impatientait quant à la tournure des choses :

\- Ça fait une éternité que j'attends cela. Je te l'avais dit Madame Negan, je savais bien que tu finirais par craquer ! _Elles_ finissent toutes par craquer.

Sa main chercha son couteau, attaché à sa hanche, et il commença à défaire la corde. D'un mouvement habile et puissant, elle céda facilement. Julia ne manquait pas une seconde de la scène, s'encourageant pour la suite. Il ricana de façon grotesque, quand brusquement, elle lui attrapa les épaules pour le faire basculer sur elle. Le poids doublé, la chaise trembla un instant puis craqua soudainement. Les pieds s'arrachèrent et se séparèrent de l'assise. Le meneur, surprit, poussa un juron et elle l'entraîna avec elle. Ils tombèrent au sol, Negan la couvrant de tout son être. Les mains enfin libérées, la jeune femme se remit rapidement de ses émotions pour tenter d'attraper le couteau, échoué près d'elle. Mais l'homme, la retenant sous son corps, l'en empêcha. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, il eut le temps de pousser l'arme, dont la course se termina un peu plus loin. Il avait gagné, encore une fois. Ainsi, elle commença à se débattre, lui frappant le dos avec acharnement :

\- Petite peste, je me doutais que tu tenterais quelque chose, souviens toi : il ne faut faire confiance à personne... Il plongea sa tête dans sa nuque pour y déposer des baisers brûlants. T'aurais dû me le dire que tu voulais que je te saute, tout aurait été plus vite et on se serait moins bouffé la gueule... Elle le gifla, et il ne put retenir un gémissement incontrôlé, t'es d'une putain d'impulsivité, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Il lui attrapa les mains pour l'immobiliser. Parce que je ne suis pas un tendre.

Julia se calma un instant, alors que son souffle saccadé, mêlé au poids de son bourreau, la recouvrant, l'enivrait un peu plus. Negan était puissant, et la violence de ses assauts la rendait un peu plus fiévreuse :

\- Je te déteste, murmura t-elle, alors qu'il passait une main sur ses hanches, les caressants.

Il releva la tête et l'observa, son regard affichait un désir profond. La jeune femme se sentit s'y perdre, quand il lui répondit, de sa voix rauque et chaude :

\- Tu me détestes autant que ce putain de monde de merde, et pourtant, ce monde de merde, c'est moi qui l'ai dompté. Maintenant, grâce à moi, tu es sauve et je vais te dire pourquoi. Il huma ses cheveux, réclamant un peu de douceur, parce que je me suis battu pour le posséder, je me suis battu pour arriver à mes fins... Et regarde toi maintenant Julia, je suis ton putain de _sauveur_...

Elle le fit taire en lui embrassant les lèvres avec passion, lâchant prise pour la première fois, depuis Woodbury. Il grognait d'impatience alors qu'elle baladait ses mains sur son torse embrasé. Elle le haïssait, tout comme elle le désirait. Negan avait une attraction sauvage, qui ne pouvait laisser aucune femme indifférente. L'ambiance était moite. Elle se cambrait sous ses ardeurs. Il tira sur son débardeur, le faisant craquer sous sa forte poigne afin d'accéder un peu plus à sa peau. Il en découvrit chaque parcelle, qu'il sema de baisers. D'un bond, quand il eut décidé qu'il était temps, il se redressa pour défaire sa ceinture. Julia ne lui avait pas encore dit clairement qu'elle acceptait ses conditions, mais l'homme en cuir en était persuadé. Les choses avaient été bien trop loin pour qu'elle se refuse à lui. Il allait enfin connaître sa femme, et elle se souviendrai de ce moment.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Negan stoppa son geste, pour rugir de colère :

\- Fais chier ! soupira t-il, bordel de merde ! C'est pour quoi ?

\- On a de la visite Monsieur...

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Il arracha un dernier baiser à la prisonnière.

\- Des nouveaux sont arrivés et demandent à te voir, lui répondit le Sauveur, gêné de déranger son meneur.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas encore dans quel état va se retrouver Negan, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi de ce dérangement ^^**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre (qui sera peut-être l'avant dernier, je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre deux ou trois avant de clore cette fic.. Tout dépendra de l'inspiration !), il y aura le retour de Tom (son passé sera dévoilé), et du médecin aussi :) (le pauvre, souvenez-vous, il avait été envoyé baladé par Negan dans le chapitre deux haha).**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu plus court, mais plus tôt haha !**

 **Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas écrire avant ce week-end, donc je pense que la prochaine publication ne se fera pas avant...**

 **Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il va permettre d'introduire de nouveaux sujets, et soulever certaines questions :) (Je vous avez promis Tom, mais il sera présent par la suite au final !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Negan soupirait de mécontentement, et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son visage changea radicalement, passant de fiévreux à colérique : ses pupilles s'assombrirent de terreur, et il lança mesquin :

\- Bordel, on ne peut pas avoir la paix dans cette foutue baraque... Une autre fois Julia chérie, t'as de la chance qu' _il_ soit arrivé. Mais prépare toi, car la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la quitta, rebouclant sa ceinture. En passant la porte, il enfila son blouson de cuir, se couvrant un minimum, puis attrapa Lucille. Barre-toi de mon chemin ! grogna t-il au Sauveur, qui attendait dans l'entrée.

D'une démarche rapide, reflétant son état, il avançait dans le couloir, quand il s'arrêta subitement. Le meneur porta une main à son menton, alors qu'un sourire sauvage s'emparait de ses lèvres. Il était souvent pris de sauts d'humeurs de la sorte :

\- Julia ! Julia, ramène toi, je veux que tu sois avec moi pour saluer nos putains d'invités.

Son cri avait résonné dans l'enceinte du corridor, se bousculant contre les parois en métal, jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles de la prisonnière. Elle avait été surprise en l'entendant l'appeler, mais n'avait pas eu le choix de répondre à sa demande. Furtivement, elle passa sa tête par la porte, s'assurant qu'il s'était bel et bien adressé à elle. Julia vit Negan lui sourire, en lui tendant une main chaleureuse :

\- Viens par là ma belle... Elle hésitait, ses yeux se baissèrent brusquement vers le sol. Après la scène qui venait de se produire, elle qui avait voulu une nouvelle fois s'échapper, et lui qui l'avait retenu, elle se sentait honteuse. Honteuse de s'être faite démasquée et de ne pas avoir réussi à atteindre son but. Encore une fois, elle avait échoué, il devait la prendre pour une idiote, après toutes ses tentatives d'évasion. Ne sois pas effrayée, je ne vais pas te bouffer... reprit-il en ricanant. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle était simplement gênée par sa faute. Il n'y aurait certainement pas d'autres échappatoires possibles.

Quand elle se décida à affronter son regard, elle vit son air amusé. Un moment de flottement s'installa. Il affichait des yeux pétillants de malice, alors qu'il attendait qu'elle approche. Elle pensa à ce qui ce serait produit, s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés. Julia regrettait d'imaginer une telle scène, et durant un instant, elle se crut folle à convoiter celui qui la retenait enfermée. Toutefois, peut-être n'était-ce pas Negan, mais l'homme en lui-même qu'elle cherchait. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'elle fut surprise de le trouver toujours aussi attirant : haletant encore, ses cheveux en bataille et son blouson ouvert sur sa peau luisante sous l'effort, il ne ressemblait plus au Negan qu'elle avait connu. Julia ne put esquisser un rictus moqueur, et se cacha en passant une main devant sa bouche. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle pourrait le penser sage et discipliné :

\- Quoi ? lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, t'as un problème ? Il passa machinalement sa paume dans ses cheveux, replaçant les mèches ébouriffées. En voyant que son sourire ne cessait, il lâcha lui aussi un rire étouffé, c'est moi qui te fais rire ? lâcha l'homme moins agressif, puis il baissa la tête et tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Allé, ramène ton cul, on nous attend.

Celui qui se tenait sous ses yeux n'était plus le même, et sa frénésie semblait dissipée. Peut-être était-il en train de changer ? Ou peut-être était-il si troublé, qu'il possédait des comportements différents selon les situations ? Cependant, Julia restait méfiante : Negan pouvait exploser à tout moment. Sur ses gardes, elle accepta sa main.

 **…**

Le soleil l'éblouissait et elle clignait des yeux sous les rayons puissants. Negan porta son bras à son front pour dégager l'horizon : dans la cour étaient placés agenouillés, côte à côte les nouveaux venus. Un sourire perfide illumina les traits du meneur, il balança d'un geste vif sa batte sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de sa prisonnière, mais en constatant son étrange état, elle en déduisit qu'il avait oublié. Elle tenta de desserrer l'étreinte, mais il la retenait fermement :

\- Reste avec moi, tu veux, siffla t-il en avançant, le torse bombé. Non, Negan se rendait bien compte des événements. Nous allons faire connaissance avec ces merdes égarées. Hé ! aboya t-il, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur. C'est qui votre putain de chef ?

L'un des hommes désigna d'un signe de tête, celui à l'extrémité. Le meneur ricana en se mordant les lèvres et vint le voir. Il portait un bandana sur ses cheveux rasés. Les reste du groupe était composé de deux femmes, trois hommes et un enfant :

\- C'est toi leur putain de chef ? Il montra les prisonniers à l'aide de Lucille, qu'il pointa ensuite dangereusement dans sa direction. Le concerné acquiesça. Moi c'est Negan, il le dévisagea. T'es quoi, une sorte de Mexicain ?

\- Je suis Mexicain... _amigo,_ lui répondit-il sèchement, n'ayant pas apprécié sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Non, non, le coupa l'homme en cuir, avec mépris. Son visage se referma soudainement, ferme ta putain de gueule, tu veux, c'est moi qui parle.

Negan stoppa brutalement sa phrase pour marcher vers les autres, entourés des Sauveurs, armés jusqu'aux dents : s'ils tentaient le moindre geste, ils étaient exécutés. Il observa minutieusement les femmes et déçu, laissa échapper un ronchonnement. Puis il vint à la rencontre de l'enfant, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Le meneur loucha sur lui puis cracha à ses pieds, avec dégoût :

\- Je hais les mômes, ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Ils n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde de merde. Que faisiez-vous dans les parages ? Vous cherchiez de la bouffe ? Vous cherchiez une planque ?

\- Un abri pour nous couvrir, commença une femme sous la panique. Il y a une horde non loin...

\- Bordel, une putain de horde, composée de ces putains de cadavres ? Il tendit l'oreille vers elle pour la faire répéter, puis reprit calmement. Ça c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle, et vous savez pourquoi ? Il interrogea le Mexicain en lui attrapant la figure, parce que j'adore les buter !

\- S'il vous plaît, relâchez-nous, prononça la femme à nouveau. Negan s'approcha d'elle, la mine désolée.

\- C'est là que tu n'as rien compris, mais je vais t'expliquer lentement, pour que tu mémorises bien ce qu'il va se passer : vois-tu, au moment où vous vous êtes fait choper, toi et tes connards de copains, j'étais dans une situation très délicate, vraiment très délicate, articula t-il, et vous m'avez dérangé. Or, je déteste être dérangé. Il la toisa ardemment en fixant son collier en argent, puis continua, d'une voix posée. Mais bon, passons, le problème, c'est qu'ici, vous êtes sur mes terres. Ce Sanctuaire est mon putain de territoire, et tout ce qui se trouve sur mon putain de territoire, m'appartient. Negan s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, et jeta un œil à Julia, qui attendait derrière lui. Le problème... il médita une seconde, taquin, ...la vache, il y a toujours un problème, depuis que les morts sont apparus. Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas de vous.

\- Ne nous tuez-pas ! le supplia le Mexicain. L'homme en cuir leva Lucille d'un mouvement héroïque.

\- Bordel, c'est vraiment con, car j'en connais une qui aimerait bien vous réduire en miettes... Déjà donnez nous vos putains de sacs et vos putains d'armes... surtout les armes. Il balança la batte au dessus de leurs têtes pour les effrayer. Merde alors, Lucille est vraiment tentée...

Julia, impuissante devant cette scène, sentait son estomac se torde sous l'appréhension de ses gestes : il pouvait les tuer à n'importe quel moment, avec une force colossale. Alors qu'il riait sous la frayeur qu'il leur insufflait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

\- Negan, non ! Il se retourna vers elle, étonné de recevoir un ordre.

\- Non ? la questionna t-il en s'approchant, quoi non ?

\- Ne fais pas cela... Je t'en prie.

Elle ne connaissait pas le nombre exacte mais imaginait combien avaient pu périr sous la bestialité de son arme favorite. Les barbelés profondément accrochés, s'enfonçaient dans les chairs, qu'ils déchiquetaient, alors que la batte, sous sa rigidité, broyait les os d'une facilité macabre. Le meneur loucha sur elle, hébété :

\- Ils sont de trop, et Lucille ne s'est pas amusée depuis un moment.

\- Alors relâche les... L'homme ricana grossièrement.

\- Que je les relâche, pour qu'ils reviennent en force nous piller ?

L'atmosphère était tendue et les prisonniers attendaient leur sort, qui s'assurait funeste. Quoi que Julia était intervenue, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Negan reprit, en s'adressant au groupe :

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Je vous présente ma putain de femme ! Il attrapa la prisonnière pour la coller à sa taille. Elle est belle, ma putain de femme, mais surtout, elle est d'une sensibilité remarquable. Elle est en train de sauver votre cul, vous vous rendez-compte ! Il partit dans un fou rire, les autres Sauveurs l'imitèrent. Ouais, elle a toujours de putains de bonnes idées ma putain de femme. Alors que dois-je faire ? C'est un sacré dilemme... Il marcha à nouveau de long en large, et vint s'arrêter devant celle qui portait le collier. Il la dévisagea un instant, puis se tourna vers Julia pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil enjôleur. Très bien, faisons comme ça.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, fière d'avoir réussi à faire changer d'avis son bourreau. Negan n'était peut-être pas si malveillant que cela. Elle l'observait se pavaner devant les prisonniers, leur soumettant ses pensées les plus sordides. Certes, il était mauvais, cela était évident, mais peut-être qu'au fond, une part d'humanisme résidait en lui. Julia le regardait, satisfaite de la bravoure dont elle avait fais preuve : contrarier le meneur pouvait être dangereux, mais elle avait dépassé ce doute depuis un moment. La température était toujours insoutenable et elle se demandait quand elle allait redescendre. L'air était irrespirable, le peu de vent qui soufflait faisait un bien fou, malgré sa chaleur tiède. La jeune femme toussa un instant, plaquant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle continuait de toiser l'homme, quand ses yeux se voilèrent, elle ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Julia se sentit soudainement mal, ses jambes devinrent molles, puis une désagréable sensation au niveau des narines, la chatouilla. Elle y porta une main : du sang, elle saignait du nez. Tout commençait à tourner autour d'elle, et c'est fébrilement, qu'elle lança, avant de s'écrouler :

\- Negan...

Il se retourna pour la trouver inconsciente au sol. Désemparé, il couru vers elle, pour constater son état. Son pouls était irrégulier et sa respiration saccadée. L'homme enleva du bout des doigts le liquide rouge qui avait coulé, avant de l'essuyer sur l'épaule du Mexicain, dédaigneux :

\- Appelez le doc' bordel de merde ! cracha t-il à ses hommes. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et la jeune femme fut amenée à l'infirmerie, portée par trois hommes.

Negan les suivit du regard, alors qu'ils quittaient la cour. Julia s'en remettrait, pour l'heure, il avait plus important à régler. Le meneur reprit soudainement ses esprits, comme si de rien n'était. Il vint se planter devant la femme :

\- T'as plus besoin de ça ! lança t-il en arrachant son collier en argent.

\- Je ne comprends pas... gémit-elle larmoyante, que se passe t-il ?

\- La ferme, tu veux. Hé ! Il s'adressa à un Sauveur, posté derrière, débarrasse-toi d'eux. J'en ai ma claque de les voir chez moi.

\- Tu ne veux plus les relâcher ? protesta t-il.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Si on les relâche, ils reviendront plus nombreux. Donne les à bouffer aux cadavres et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec cette connerie, termina t-il lassé.

On leur mit un bâillon avant de les forcer à se lever, le Mexicain, dépité par son comportement, eut le temps de se débattre :

\- J'espère que la Mort te prendra _amigo_. Negan se retourna, hilare.

\- La Mort ? Cette salope finira bien par arriver, je l'attends de pied ferme. Il reprit en chuchotant, mais ce jour là, qu'elle se tienne prête, car ce sera moi qui la prendrai en premier !

 **…**

\- Alors doc', qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Negan en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Le médecin le dévisagea alors qu'il était en train de passer une serviette mouillée sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était apparemment endormie, son état avait l'air de s'être amélioré depuis son malaise :

\- Chaleur, rien de plus, lâcha l'homme en blouse. Le meneur le toisa incertain.

\- T'es sûr de ça doc' ? Quelque chose me dit que tu me mens...

Il s'approcha de lui et le défia du regard :

\- Écoute, je vais être franc avec toi, elle est épuisée et doit se reposer...

\- Julia chérie reprendra des forces dans mon putain de pieu ! le coupa t-il prétentieux.

\- … si tu ne veux pas la perdre, termina le plus vieux en enlevant le tissu humide, du front chaud de la patiente.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ? Il eut un rire nerveux.

Negan s'approcha du lit sur lequel était allongée la jeune femme. Il la détailla attentivement, comme pour marquer en son esprit, ses formes, si elle venait à mourir :

\- Merde ce serait vraiment con si elle claquait, jeta t-il brusquement. Il se retourna vers le médecin. Ce dernier l'accusait d'être la cause de son mal : il avait été clair le premier jour, il l'avait recousu, elle avait besoin de repos, suite à l'opération. Toutefois, l'homme en cuir n'avait pas écouté, comme à son habitude : l'on ne dictait pas d'ordres à Negan. Bordel, ça me ferait vraiment chier si elle y restait... tu crois qu'elle va rester combien de temps dans cet état ?

\- Reviens demain, elle sera sûrement réveillée, nous verrons bien.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sa figure venait de devenir impassible. Il observait la pièce avec attention :

\- Rester ici me donne la gerbe, sa bouche se tordit, il en devint presque nauséeux. Il désigna Julia d'un signe de tête, retape là doc', ne la laisse pas claquer, tu veux.

L'infirmerie avait été aménagée pour pouvoir soigner un seul patient à la fois, la salle étant étroite. Elle était isolée du reste de l'usine, afin que les souffrants puissent rester alités sans être dérangés par les échos provenant des combats entre Sauveurs. Negan balança sa tête sur les côtés en rangeant ses mains dans les poches, il parut confus par la réponse, mais fut contraint d'acquiescer :

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda innocemment son interlocuteur, pensant qu'il viendrai au chevet de Julia, le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il s'avança pour venir à quelques centimètres de l'homme, c'est simple doc', je vais faire monter Sherry dans ma chambre, elle saura me réconforter, et je passerai une putain de bonne nuit ! Il éclata soudainement de rire, d'un rire si glacial qu'il en fit frissonner le plus vieux.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais n'est-ce pas ? Il affichait un air bouleversé.

Peut-être que Julia pouvait le faire changer, après tout, cela s'était déjà vu. Certains hommes réussissaient à calmer leurs pulsions aux côtés de femmes aimantes, mais la désillusion fut poignante. Negan prit le chemin de la sortie en traînant les pieds, puis, une fois la porte ouverte, il se retourna, pour articuler d'une voix mélancolique :

\- Pourquoi changer, alors qu'on finira par crever dans ce monde de merde.

 **…**

Quand Julia se réveilla, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une fois habituée à son environnement, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait : elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses vertiges. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Une voix rassurante vint à ses oreilles :

\- Restez couchée Mademoiselle Williams, vous devez vous reposer encore un peu.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda t-elle intriguée.

\- Ne vous affolez pas, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Il remarqua qu'elle ne réagissait pas, vous vous appelez bien Julia Williams non ? C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit le premier jour... Je suis Simon, le médecin du Sanctuaire.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

L'homme humidifia une nouvelle fois la serviette rugueuse pour frotter les avants-bras de sa patiente, énergiquement. Son regard était doux, et elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'il était le seul à ne pas la dévisager avec envie :

\- Vous êtes le médecin, répéta t-elle désorientée.

\- C'est exacte. Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle Williams.

\- Engourdie.

\- C'est normal, reprit-il sagement. Vous devez vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé, je vais vous expliquer : cette forte chaleur qui dure depuis des semaines, combinée à votre blessure abdominale... ajoutez à cela les angoisses que doit vous faire subir Negan. Il soupira, malheureusement je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses, mais je suis impuissant face à la situation. Alors j'exécute ses ordres et je fais mon travail précautionneusement.

Simon la toisait de ses grands yeux bleus, se rendant compte qu'elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Cependant, une question restait profondément ancrée dans son esprit. Il porta une main supportrice à son épaule et commença doucement :

\- Lors de votre arrivée, vous possédiez une large entaille au ventre... Elle était infectée, mais j'ai soigné votre plaie...

\- Une mauvaise chute, le coupa t-elle, Julia ne souhaitait pas engager ce sujet.

L'homme haussa les épaules en souriant niaisement :

\- Mademoiselle Williams, j'exerce ce métier depuis bien longtemps vous savez. Je sais reconnaître une blessure de chute, causée accidentellement, et une blessure volontaire. En observant l'angle ainsi que les rougeurs et gonflements qui _l'_ entouraient, je suis certain qu'il s'agissait d'une césarienne... Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre vie, seulement comprendre en tant que médecin. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise votre profil. Il se mit à rire, mais sa blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Vous avez avorté récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondait pas, fixant avec amertume le tissu mouillé, qui reposait désormais à côté d'elle sur le lit. Les souvenirs lui revinrent et ce fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard : « césarienne », quel mot barbare. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier sous la puissance de ses pensées, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était promis de les enterrer. Revivre la souffrance lui était inconcevable, et elle ne voulait pas partager son secret. Julia ne dirai rien, elle ne raconterai pas son histoire. Negan en connaissait déjà le début, mais les détails non, elle ne les dévoilerai pas :

\- Je comprends Mademoiselle Williams, lui dit Simon en acceptant son silence. Je ne vous forcerai pas à me raconter, tout cela ne me regarde pas.

\- Où est-il ? lâcha t-elle en changeant brutalement de sujet. Ses yeux clairs emplis de larmes lui arrachèrent le cœur, le plus vieux esquissa un rictus navré. Bien sûr qu'il était désolé, désolé de connaître le bourreau de l'innocente qui se tenait devant lui. Mais il en avait eu la preuve la veille : Negan resterai tel quel, Negan resterai Negan.

\- Je ne sais pas, dans ses quartiers, je présume. Julia hocha la tête. Il n'est pas trop dur avec vous ?

\- Non, pourquoi l'a t-il déjà été avec les _autres_ ? Simon prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de cas graves, du moins, en apparence. Je m'en tiens au protocole et je ne pose pas de questions. Il voyait en son regard qu'elle voulait davantage d'informations, afin de se rassurer. Pour ce qui est plus intime, je ne sais pas Mademoiselle, je vous l'ai dis, je ne pose pas de questions. Cela ne me regarde pas, et heureusement, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec des problèmes sur le dos. Negan est très prévoyant avec ses femmes, il les veut en parfaite santé. J'ai l'ordre de les examiner toutes les deux semaines.

\- Cela semble au moins positif, marmonna t-elle, j'ai pensé le voir changer. J'aimerais tellement que ces femmes ailles bien. Elle pensa à son amie Alice, coincée elle aussi dans l'usine.

Simon afficha un regard atteint, les yeux précédemment plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice, il les baissa soudainement avec peine :

\- Ne le blâmez pas pour ses tourments, il a toujours été de la sorte...

\- Je veux tout savoir docteur... lança t-elle, motivée à connaître la vérité. Je veux savoir qui il est, je veux savoir pourquoi cet endroit, pourquoi toutes ces femmes, pourquoi cette violence.

* * *

 **Julia est en train de basculer, où va la mener cette volonté de comprendre son bourreau ? Est-ce que vous pensez que Negan pourrait changer pour elle ? Pourrait-il retrouver un peu d'humanisme ou resterait-il le monstre que l'on connait ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos vues et reviews, et aussi pour le petit coup de pouce de Meialy ;)**

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite :) (Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal, pour rédiger ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Simon la toisait incertain. Ses yeux bleutés reflétant une légère appréhension, alors que Julia semblait convaincue : elle voulait savoir. Il baissa la tête et soupira, se débarrassant du poids qui alourdissait ses épaules depuis un moment déjà. Mais il obéissait aux ordres, comme tout le monde. Refuser d'écouter Negan se révélait être une dangereuse idée :

\- Vous voulez connaître la vérité, reprit-il en suivant ses consignes. Bien, je suppose que je vous dois bien cela, rester enfermer dans un lieu sans en savoir les moindres détails doit être affreusement oppressant pour vous.

\- Qui est-il docteur ? le coupa t-elle, le voyant dériver vers d'autres sujets. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je connais Negan depuis un long moment. Je pense même être celui qui le connais le plus ici... Je l'ai rencontré avant l'apocalypse, j'étais le médecin de son épouse, Lucille. La jeune femme fut déstabilisée par l'annonce.

\- Lucille, comme la batte de baseball ? lui demanda t-elle éberluée.

\- Il se pourrait bien que ce soit cela, mais ne vous aventurez pas sur ce chemin avec lui, ou il le prendrait certainement très mal. Negan n'aime pas parler de son passé. Il soupira, pauvre femme, elle n'a pas survécu au cancer. J'étais avec lui quand tout à commencer, nous étions à l'hôpital. Nous nous sommes enfuis puis il a décidé de monter un groupe et de lutter contre les morts qui marchent... Voilà comment le Sanctuaire a été crée, Negan pillant les survivants pour améliorer son refuge. Il se pose en _sauveur_ , d'où le nom donné... Vous savez, il pense aider les survivants en les arrachant à leur vie, pour leur imposer la sienne... un peu comme ce que vous subissait actuellement.

\- Que savez-vous d'autre Simon ? Julia ne lâchait pas, et elle ferait tout pour qu'il lui avoue le reste des informations. L'homme en blouse se gratta la nuque, intimidé à l'idée de devoir se confier. Il a dû vous raconter des choses sur lui, non ?

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie privée, marmonna l'interlocuteur, je sais qu'il a fait de la boxe auparavant. Cela lui permettait sans doute de canaliser ses pulsions. Il professait dans l'enseignement aussi... Enfin "l'enseignement", il était professeur en sport, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dis. Mais s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle Williams, gardez cela pour vous, je ne voudrais pas qu'un malheur arrive.

\- Je garderai le silence docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura t-elle d'un geste à l'épaule.

La jeune femme était toujours sur le lit. Elle tenta de se lever, ses jambes engourdies la paralysaient depuis un moment. Ainsi, elle se redressa et se tourna pour mettre pieds à terre. L'homme se rua sur elle, prévoyant :

\- Non non, restez allongée, vous devez vous reposer encore un peu ! Je vous mènerai à Negan en fin de journée.

\- Mais je me sens mieux Simon, articula Julia, qui voulait sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- Je me doute, vous avez repris des couleurs, mais il ne faudrait pas que vous rechutiez ! Je préférerai que vous vous reposiez encore un peu Mademoiselle. Il lui tendit la serviette humide afin qu'elle se rafraîchisse le visage. Alors, elle s'exécuta puis abandonna, pour se recroqueviller sur la couche. Voulez-vous que je continue mon récit ? demanda t-il, en espérant que cela lui change les idées. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vous écoute Simon.

\- Bien, concernant Negan je suppose... Pour l'avoir côtoyé régulièrement, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas le type de fréquentation rêvée. Sa nature violente le rend instable et imprévisible. Toutefois, c'est une personne qui s'en suit aux règles qu'elle s'est fixée. C'est étonnant de voir qu'il peut être totalement hors de contrôle, tout en restant parfois maître de lui-même. Quel paradoxe... mais en voyant le monde actuel, la logique des choses n'est plus censée, vous savez. Il se posa sur la chaise de son bureau et porta une main à son front, réfléchissant. Que pourrais-je vous raconter de plus...

\- Vous avez parlé de règles, c'est ce qu'il appelle « ses lois » ? Simon afficha un sourire naïf.

\- Oui et non, « ses lois » concernent surtout ses hommes, il ne tolère pas qu'ils s'en prennent aux survivantes. Negan interdit les abus. Mais il a aussi ses propres limites à ne pas franchir : par exemple, elles s'appliquent à ses femmes. Il vit le regard insistant de Julia, je présume que vous voulez savoir aussi... Ces sujets sont plus délicats, et j'espère avoir votre confiance Mademoiselle Williams. Le médecin prit une grande inspiration, elles me racontent parfois comment il est avec elles, mais ce sont elles qui en parlent, je ne leur pose aucune question. Je sais qu'il est très différent selon les visites, et selon son humeur bien sûr. L'humeur change beaucoup de choses. Il ne vous laissera jamais partager son lit, ni l'embrasser, il hait cela, parait-il. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent, ils avaient pourtant échanger plusieurs baisers la dernière fois.

\- En êtes-vous sûr Simon ? Il la fixa étonné.

\- Peut-être n'appliquera t-il pas ces principes avec vous. Bien, il continua, souhaitant éviter la question qu'elle laissait planer. Ne lui posez jamais de questions sur son passé, et encore moins sur Lucille. Negan n'aime pas lorsque l'on est trop curieux. Vous savez, il est très clair concernant ses directives : « son toit, ses règles », appliquez les consciencieusement et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes.

Julia hocha la tête en pensant aux faits s'étant déjà déroulés avec le meneur : il avait été différent avec elle, elle en était persuadée, même si elle lui avait tenu tête à de nombreuses reprises. Machinalement, alors que l'homme continuait son monologue, elle passa une main sur son ventre et sentit les points couvrant sa cicatrice. Son estomac se tordit alors sous le malaise du souvenir :

\- Et qu'en est-il de ses femmes docteur ? Je veux dire, sont-elles heureuses ?

\- Oui, je le pense. Du moins, elles ne sont pas si mal que ce qu'il doit se raconter à l'extérieur. Les rumeurs... les rumeurs peuvent détruire toute une harmonie. Negan est certes tourmenté, mais comme je vous l'avais dis, il est très prévoyant lorsqu'il s'agit de ses épouses.

\- Y a t-il déjà eu des naissances ? Son interrogation lui arracha une figure angoissée.

\- Secret médical Mademoiselle, trancha t-il en évitant son regard.

\- Répondez Simon, je veux savoir. Après tout, je suis concernée non ? Sa bouche se crispa et il fut obligé d'acquiescer. Croyez-vous vraiment que le secret médical soit une chose essentielle dorénavant ?

\- Vous avez raison... Il ouvrit un tiroir métallique pour en sortir un cahier, rempli de paperasses. L'homme l'ouvrit avec précaution et chercha la rubrique désirée. Une fois sous les yeux, il l'observa une dernière fois, s'assurant qu'elle était prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Negan n'aime pas les enfants, il ne les pense pas adaptés à ce qui nous entoure. Si vous tombez enceinte, il fera tout pour que vous ne le soyez plus. Il ne veut pas s'encombrer de nouvelles bouches à nourrir, qui, en plus, ne sont pas discrètes. Les cadavres sont attirés par le bruit. Les petits sont incontrôlables et Negan aime maîtriser les choses. Il feuilleta le livre de notes, nous avons déjà eu un cas de grossesse... La pauvre femme a succombé.

\- Succombé à ? demanda Julia inquiète.

\- Oh, vous ne voulez pas le savoir Mademoiselle, il aime Lucille plus que tout au monde. C'est comme pour ses hommes, il les écrase en les dominant par sa brutalité et ses convictions. Il est un meneur, mais aussi un combattant, son charisme et son tempérament le sauvent. Negan ne laisse rien passer et inspire la crainte. Il sait quand il doit agir : prenez l'exemple de Sherry... elle était la femme de Dwight avant de devenir la sienne. Et il l'humilie un peu plus en... Il s'arrêta brusquement, enfin vous savez. Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait pas, trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- Qui est Dwight ?

\- Un des Sauveurs, mais il n'est pas présent actuellement. Il est en mission d'exploration à l'extérieur. Simon se leva pour venir à la hauteur de la patiente. Sa chaise grinça au sol, il se pencha ensuite au dessus d'elle. Si vous voulez survivre Mademoiselle Williams, faîtes profil bas, je vous en conjure.

 **…**

Negan observait les combats se déroulant en contre bas. Il était posé en hauteur, contre la barrière sur la passerelle. Un sourire mesquin illuminait son visage alors qu'il louchait sur les hommes, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle. La violence submergeant son Sanctuaire l'enivrait, et il se retrouvait dans cette ambiance bestiale. Les corps à corps étaient entourés du reste du groupe, chacun frappant dans leurs mains en encourageant leurs favoris. Sur la droite étaient assis une autre partie des Sauveurs, occupés à boire des litres de bière, affalés dans des fauteuils miteux, comme s'ils étaient devant la télévision. L'un des duelliste chuta sous le puissant coup porté à sa mâchoire, le meneur éclata d'un rire moqueur. Un combattant, armé d'une chaîne métallique se jeta sur lui pour l'achever, les autres hurlaient de joie, acclamant la scène sanglante. Negan insatisfait, bascula sa tête sur les côtés en silence : il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un véritable duel, un duel à mains nues, un duel pour sa vie. L'homme en cuir descendit lentement les marches de la passerelle, ses pas faisant retentir un bruit sourd dans l'enceinte de l'usine. Les membres du Sanctuaire se retournèrent pour le toiser avec surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez bande de connards, je vous impressionne tant que ça ? Il posa fièrement ses mains sur sa ceinture. Ouais, vous avez raison de vous méfier. Il se tourna pour pointer du doigt la passerelle, je vous regardais de là-haut... Certes, je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris mon pied à vous voir vous battre, mais tout de même, vous me décevez les gars. Il s'approcha d'un des hommes pour venir le provoquer, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Vous savez pourquoi vous me décevez ? Parce que vous vous battez comme de pauvres merdes ! Il cracha au sol. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un putain de combattant. Soyez attentifs et apprenez la leçon ! Negan poussa les hommes pour passer le cercle et venir au centre du ring improvisé, il leva les bras aux ciel en un regard amusé. Alors, qui veut me défier ?

Personne n'eut le courage pour se porter volontaire. Le meneur esquissa un rictus et leva les sourcils, étonnés. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires. Personne, toujours personne. Ses hommes le fixaient, chacun attendait que l'un se désigne, comme dans une salle de classe. Negan ricana :

\- Vous me décevez vraiment les gars, je savais que j'étais entouré de connards, mais alors de putains de trouillards, ça, je ne le savais pas ! Alors, bordel, qui veut se mesurer à moi ? Toi ? Il montra un jeune du doigt. Ou bien toi ? Il désigna un autre homme. Ne me forcez pas à piocher... Je voudrais juste m'amuser un peu. Allé, celui qui osera m'affronter aura droit à une putain d'arme blanche. Il sortit son poignard afin qu'ils aient la preuve de sa parole. Voilà, et moi j'aurai que mes putains de poings. Il se stoppa soudainement en perdant patience. J'en ai marre d'attendre... Toi ! Putain de chanceux, il en attrapa un par le col, je te veux toi.

Negan lui tendit le couteau, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Avec élégance, il enleva son blouson en cuir afin de ne pas l'abîmer et se positionna en face de son adversaire. Ce dernier saisissait fortement l'arme, ne sachant s'il avait le droit de blesser son meneur. Il se rendit compte de son doute :

\- Vas-y à fond, je veux voir ce que t'as dans le froc ! Le jeune hocha courageusement la tête et s'élança. Il esquiva, sans le toucher. Je te laisse les premiers coups, après, je te les rendrai...

Le combat s'éternisa, Negan évitant facilement les attaques de son assaillant. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire : même avec une arme, il était intouchable :

\- Alors maintenant, on va corser un peu les choses, commença t-il en s'étirant. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, c'est que j'ai pratiqué un putain de sport qui s'appelle la boxe, quelques années auparavant. Mais comme je suis un putain de mec sympa, je t'ai autorisé un putain de poignard... Alors n'hésites pas à me taillader bordel ! On est à égalité maintenant ! Prépare toi merdeux, car je vais t'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule. Le jeune horrifié à l'idée de recevoir un coup au visage, était pétrifié. Le meneur se jeta sur lui et le frappa en pleine joue. Il ne tomba pas au sol. Je t'avais prévenu ! Les autres Sauveurs ricanèrent, alors que le duel reprenait. Cette fois-ci, il lui toucha les côtes et le jeune trébucha pour se retrouver à genoux. Vulgaire, il passa un doigt sur sa bouche, bordel, ce que j'aime quand on s'agenouille devant moi... relève toi ! Le troisième fut plus brutal et à nouveau en pleine face, il lui éclata la lèvre. Le jeune poussa un gémissement de douleur. Déjà ? Bon... lança Negan en se tournant vers ses hommes, je pense que le combat est terminé... qui veut tenter sa chance ? Prétentieux, il releva le menton.

Toutefois, son assaillant n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il se releva difficilement en tremblant sous les chocs subis. Sa vision n'était pas bonne et il voyait le meneur flou, mais, dans un ultime élan, lui qui ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant son groupe, se rua sur lui. Il eut le temps de toucher Negan, déchirant son épaule à l'aide du poignard. Ce dernier poussa un juron et porta une main à sa plaie ouverte. Lui, qui pourtant voulait le voir donner son maximum dans le duel, s'emporta dans une profonde colère :

\- Bordel, tu m'as planté. Petit con, tu m'as coupé le putain de bras ! Negan n'acceptait pas de perdre, encore moins devant ses hommes. Il ne se trouvait pas si intouchable que cela. Vexé et enragé, il jeta son poing dans les airs. Alors, il envoya sous la vengeance, valser le Sauveur, qui tomba au sol inconscient. La prochaine fois, touche moi quand je te l'ordonnerais, termina t-il en saisissant son blouson.

Les autres membres hurlèrent en acclamant le gagnant. Certains lui tapèrent dans le dos pour le féliciter, alors qu'il se baissait pour attraper son couteau au sol. Il essuya le sang sur le lame à l'aide de son t-shirt blanc, puis porta à nouveau sa main à sa blessure. Il constata qu'elle était tout de même ensanglantée, et que l'entaille n'était pas si minime que cela. Negan soupira, en se dégageant de la masse de Sauveurs qui lui tombait dessus, à moitié ivre. Il les poussa violemment, leur arrachant des rires incontrôlés. Quand ils se décidèrent à porter leur attention sur le pauvre homme assommé, le meneur commença, les avertissant :

\- Tentez de calmer vos putains d'ardeurs et ne tuez pas ce pauvre gosse.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le lieu central du Sanctuaire, pour retrouver ses quartiers, quand on l'interpella :

\- Negan ! Il leva frénétiquement la tête, pour voir le dévisager Simon, accompagné de Julia. Ce dernier entourait la jeune femme encore frêle. Un immense sourire s'empara des lèvres du meneur. Il élança ses bras en direction de sa prisonnière. Ma belle, te voilà enfin sortie de cette putain d'infirmerie !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, tu es blessé ? continua le médecin qui remarqua de suite la plaie au travers du t-shirt arraché.

\- Ce n'est rien doc'... Alors Julia chérie, tu t'es bien reposée ?

\- Il faut que tu désinfecte ça ! Suis-moi, je vais m'occuper de toi, lança l'homme en blouse, emporté par son élan médical.

La jeune femme, coincée entre les deux, n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, et fixait le bras de son bourreau. L'entaille n'était pas belle à voir, il fallait le reconnaître:

\- Tu me fais chier doc', je te dis que ce n'est rien... et puis ce n'est pas toi qui va le faire. J'ai pas envie de toi comme toubib, je vois assez ta gueule comme ça. Non, mon infirmière, ce sera Julia. Il lui adressa un regard chaleureux.

\- Alors laisse moi au moins te donner de quoi te soigner... attends moi ici, je vais à l'infirmerie. Simon commença à partir, quand le meneur l'interpella.

\- Hé ! Laisse tomber, tu veux. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mes putains de quartiers. Il lança un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme. Et puis, je sais qu'entre les mains de Julia chérie, je n'ai rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? finit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Elle venait à peine de quitter les locaux du médecin, profitant d'un peu de repos. Negan lui tombait déjà dessus... Negan et son sourire diaboliquement attirant. Il la dévisageait, enjoué, persuadé qu'elle ferait du bon travail. Mais Julia n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de soins. Un frisson la parcouru lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur la coupure sanguinolente. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Toutefois, la jeune femme se devait d'obéir et ne pouvait décliner l'invitation. Il ne fallait jamais refuser quoi que ce soit à Negan, elle commençait à le comprendre.

 **…**

Negan ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa prisonnière. Retour à la case départ, elle revenait dans ses appartements, fermés à double tours. L'homme jeta un regard à Lucille, située dans l'angle de l'entrée : elle était toujours présente, attendant sagement le retour de son maître. Parfois, il s'en détachait, amenant avec lui son calibre chargé, ainsi que son poignard, à sa ceinture. Mais la batte lui manquait tout de même inlassablement. Il lui adressa un baiser de la main, puis son attention se porta à nouveau sur Julia. Il trouva une étagère dans le salon, pour en sortir le nécessaire, une vieille aiguille, un semblant de fil, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky, qu'il déposa lourdement sur la table. Tout en finesse, il tira sur une chaise pour s'y asseoir :

\- Voilà avec quoi tu vas me désinfecter le putain de bras, Julia chérie, gronda t-il en soupirant une fois dans le fond de l'assise.

Elle le fixait, ne sachant quoi faire. Ses yeux affichaient une anxiété particulière : et si elle ne réussissait pas sa demande ? Comment réagirait son bourreau s'il n'était pas satisfait ? Le sang continuait de couler alors qu'il enlevait sa main tachée, pour qu'elle puisse avoir accès à la blessure. La jeune femme ne pouvait défaire son regard de la chair ouverte et en eut la nausée. L'homme en cuir eut un mouvement de recul :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle, t'as jamais vu une putain de coupure ? Ce n'est rien ça par rapport au reste... Je pensais que tu étais une survivante. La vache, je serais déçu si tu n'arrivais pas à recoudre ma putain de plaie à la con. Ne me fais pas regretter le toubib hein... Il saisit la bouteille et l'ouvrit à l'aide de ses dents. D'un geste convaincu, il la vida sur le bas de son épaule, en rugissant de douleur. Bordel de merde ! Negan balança sa tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Allé Julia, à toi maintenant...

Il attendait qu'elle vienne vers lui, l'aiguille à la main, mais la jeune femme restait de marbre :

\- Attends ! lança t-il en fouillant dans sa poche, utilise ça, je ne veux pas choper une infection à la con, avec ce qui traîne dans les parages... Il lui jeta un briquet, qu'elle rattrapa.

Ainsi, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. La jeune femme s'empara de l'aiguille presque rouillée pour la stériliser avec la flamme. Negan, impatient d'en finir avec cette histoire, se mordait la lèvre en attendant, vautré dans la chaise :

\- Julia chérie, gémit-il, je sais que ce sera bien fait avec toi. Tu as toute ma putain de confiance. Elle releva la tête étonnée, alors qu'elle commençait à enfoncer la pointe dans la chair nettoyée.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, remarqua t-elle, espiègle. Il ricana en lui attrapant l'épaule pour la mener jusqu'à son visage.

\- Tu marques un point ma belle... lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Elle venait de terminer la suture, la cicatrice reposant fièrement sur son muscle. On dirait que t'as réussi ton putain de challenge ! Tiens, il arracha un pan de son t-shirt sale, enroule ça autour et ce sera fini pour de bon. Elle s'exécuta, sous son regard hautain. Bordel, t'as fait du bon boulot, on pourrait croire que t'as fait ça toute ta vie... D'ailleurs tu faisais quoi avant l'invasion de ces morts dégueulasses ?

Julia se mit à rire, elle savait que son passé allait le décevoir. Elle n'avait pas un cursus exemplaire, vivant avant tout avec un mari, qui l'assumait financièrement. Non, elle n'avait fais aucune étude d'infirmière, comme il pouvait le croire :

\- J'avais un poste dans une petite bibliothèque du centre ville... lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Le meneur haussa les sourcils, surprit.

\- Je vois, il passa une main sur ses joues rugueuses, t'es le genre de nanas à dévorer des bouquins toute la journée c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que tu t'imaginais dans ces putains de romans à l'eau de rose, parce que c'est ce que t'aimes lire hein... Elle lui lança un sourire en hochant légèrement la tête. Je le savais, reprit-il en la déshabillant du regard. Dis moi, dans tes histoires fleurs bleues, l'héroïne finit-elle parfois dans les bras du grand salaud ? Tu sais, le putain de méchant qui bute tout le monde... avec une batte de baseball.

Elle éclata de rire. Peut-être l'une des rares fois depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Peut-être l'une des rares fois depuis Woodbury, elle n'en était pas persuadée, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Julia commençait à mélanger les souvenirs, le temps défilant et s'entremêlant dans son esprit :

\- Ah ! Au moins je te fais rire, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Negan se prit à ricaner aussi, et elle eut l'impression qu'une atmosphère de complicité s'installait. Il n'avait pas été odieux jusqu'ici, seulement brut de décoffrage. Approche, lâcha t-il en lui faisant un signe de main, viens près de moi, ma belle.

L'expression de son regard, mêlé au geste avenant ne pouvaient pas la laisser indifférente. Timidement, Julia s'avança vers lui, arrivant au niveau de ses genoux. Un sourire enjôleur s'emparait des lèvres du meneur, il l'aida à venir un peu plus en se jetant sur elle. Il enlaça puissamment ses hanches, qu'il colla à son buste, toujours assit dans la chaise en bois, qui risquait elle-aussi de céder sous le poids. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A cette pensée, il ricana une seconde fois, mais ne partagea pas la plaisanterie. Negan souleva son débardeur pour venir planter son visage contre la chaleur de son ventre. Julia, le laissait faire, la figure plongée dans le haut de sa nuque :

\- Ma belle, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... Il déposa de légers baisers sur sa peau. Bordel, reprit-il déjà fiévreux, ta putain de présence m'a manqué. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, hein, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, répétait-il, tandis que Julia entremêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. T'es comme une putain de drogue, c'est ça ?

L'homme remarqua la cicatrice qui venait salir le tableau qu'il observait, néanmoins, il garda ses questions pour lui. Il obtiendrait des réponses, il fallait seulement attendre. Julia perdait ses moyens. Elle n'avait plus en face d'elle le meneur des Sauveurs, celui décrit comme étant un tyran, d'après les dires de Simon. Non, Negan demeurait un homme et elle se rendait compte de l'attraction qu'elle avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir immense, mais cela restait tout de même suffisant pour la sauver du cauchemar qu'elle avait commencé à endurer :

\- Tu me rends dingue Julia, haletait t-il en exerçant une pression sur sa taille. Viens par là, tu veux. Il la fit s'asseoir sur lui et caressa ses cheveux en l'admirant. Comment tu fais ça, hein ? Comment tu fais pour me rendre complètement fou, au point de ne pas dormir les nuits. Même ma main dans mon froc n'arrive pas à me calmer.

La respiration de plus en plus entrecoupée, Julia n'écoutait plus son interlocuteur. Ses mains vadrouillaient dans ses cheveux, pour venir balayer les traits de son visage, et enfin, s'échouer sur son torse. Negan gémissait, lui embrassant le cou avec une tendresse surprenante, laissant la jeune femme perplexe quant à la véritable nature de l'homme. Elle était de plus en plus étonnée par ses agissements. Elle fermait les yeux, portée par le désir, alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir sa passion. Il lâcha un rugissement étouffé. Machinalement, elle toucha du bout des doigts ses cuisses, pour remonter jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle écoutait son souffle irrégulier, se sentant happée par ses lèvres. Le médecin lui avait dis qu'il ne partageait aucune douceur réelle avec ses femmes, mais Julia pensait être l'exception à cette règle frustratoire. Alors, ne tenant plus, elle se rua sur sa bouche en enlaçant sauvagement son visage. Le contact fut électrique. Le mouvement de ses hanches le fit vaciller, alors que ses doigts avaient repris le chemin jusqu'à son ceinturon. Negan se sentait partir, faiblissant après chaque élan contre son corps. Il lui rendit son baiser avec appétit. Tout allait vite, trop vite et la jeune femme n'était plus sûre s'ils devaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient précédemment arrêtés. Et Negan l'encourageait pourtant en grognant d'impatience. Elle s'attarda sur la lanière en cuir, hésitant à la déboucler. Le geste le fit hoqueter et il freina ses pulsions, de plus en plus persuasives. Étrangement, il changea radicalement de comportement, et se crispa, pour la repousser, en enlevant violemment ses mains de sa ceinture. Son regard devint soudainement furieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Julia chérie ? Tu m'allumes c'est ça ? Elle le fixait éberluée, ne comprenant pas la situation. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton jeu à la con ? T'attires mon attention avec tes putains de charmes, pour ensuite me planter un couteau dans le dos. Bordel, j'ai bien sentis tes mains sur mes cuisses, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment hein, mon flingue ou ma queue ? Ce serait trop facile si tu pouvais avoir les deux...

\- Negan, tu délires... tenta t-elle de le raisonner. Mais ce fut un échec.

\- Je vais te dire le putain de problème qui se pose : tu te permets des choses dont je ne t'ai pas donné mon putain d'accord. Tu sais, la confiance, je ne l'ai pas vraiment, et je ne l'aurai jamais dans ce monde de merde. Le véritable monde, mon monde. Ce putain d'Empire que j'ai crée, qui t'a accueilli, et toi, tu veux me la faire à l'envers...

Il déraillait complètement, arrachant à la jeune femme des râles de déception. Negan et ses sauts d'humeurs, il venait de passer d'un stade émotionnel si différent du précédent, que Julia ne savait pas comment réagir :

\- Bordel, tu m'emprisonnes avec ton affection dégoulinante de tendresse, et je n'aime pas ça. Non, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Lui qui ne contrôlait plus rien, éclatait de rage. Lève-toi ! Il se redressa, l'obligeant à faire de même. Je sais, j'ai une idée. Il eut un rictus en se grattant la nuque. On va voir si tu étais sincère ou pas, on va voir ce que tu cherchais réellement ma belle. Outrée et indécise, elle vint se coller contre la table, lui faisant face.

L'homme en cuir se dirigea vers l'entrée, pour en revenir armé de Lucille: Julia frissonna. Allait-il la menacer avec ? Allait-il la tuer ? Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin. Il fit des moulinets avec, habituant son poignet pour une éventuelle attaque de rôdeurs. Il vint s'arrêter près de sa prisonnière, un sourire perfide, qui lui laissa une désagréable impression. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, les rôles avaient changé :

\- Prends là, lui ordonna t-il en lui tendant la batte. La jeune femme le regardait avec méfiance. Prends là, répétait-il, je crois qu'elle commence à t'apprécier. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a confié un soir. Lucille accepte que tu la prennes en main, tu ne vas pas refuser cet honneur, hein. Mais Julia restait de marbre. Cette situation grotesque amusait Negan, et il vint se placer dernière elle, menant lui-même l'arme aux creux de ses paumes. Voilà, reprit-il, serre _la_ fermement, mais pas trop. Tu sens sa force ? Tu sens la bestialité qui se dégage des barbelés ? Il amena sa taille contre lui, jouant à nouveau avec ses sens. Lucille est vraiment surprenante, termina t-il en lui embrassant la nuque.

Julia fermait les yeux, faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. D'un côté, elle avait une arme en main, capable de tuer son assaillant, puis de l'autre, il y avait Negan. Negan et sa manipulation perverse, qui prenait davantage de plaisir à s'amuser de la situation, qu'à la vivre pour de bon :

\- Alors Julia chérie, que faisons-nous ? lui siffla t-il à l'oreille, en descendant ses doigts jusqu'à ses reins. Est-ce que je te prends de suite sur cette putain de table, et tu laisses tomber ton envie dévorante de me quitter ? Ou est-ce que tu me défonces la gueule, à l'aide de cette chère Lucille ? La jeune femme restait paralysée et ne lui donna aucune réponse. Tu ne me réponds pas ma belle ? Pourtant ma question est simple, est-ce qu'on se comporte comme des chiens, ou comme des êtres civilisés... Que veux-tu réellement ? Vas-tu suivre ton putain d'instinct. Il l'enlaça plus fortement, la plaquant contre lui en soupirant. Tu vois, je sais aussi gérer mes putains d'émotions, je ne suis pas si horrible que cela... Mais tout n'était qu'un test et il avait désormais la certitude qu'elle ne ferait rien contre lui. Il se détacha d'elle en ricanant, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas prête... Oh, attends, je voudrais te voir avec Lucille, ne bouge pas, tu veux. Il vint se planter en face d'elle, les mains dans les poches. La vache, j'adore ! Ça en serait presque indécent, de te voir _la_ tenir comme ça ! reprit-il grossier. Le meneur ricana puis lui prit la batte des mains. Tu viens de perdre une occasion en or, tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave, rassures-toi, il y en aura d'autres !

Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle en était certaine, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu s'échapper et quitter son bourreau. Julia avait été sincère, mais Negan n'avait pas su la comprendre, s'imaginant lui-même la fuite. Dorénavant, ils étaient quitte et avaient tous deux été interrompu. Il prit le chemin de la sortie, laissant la jeune femme complètement déboussolée et désorientée. Qu'avait-elle fais ? Elle s'en mordrait les doigts, comme après chaque visite de l'homme. Son sourire froid lui arracha un frisson d'envie, alors qu'il la désignait, moqueur :

\- Je t'ai eu ! Il passa sa main sur son bras, pour en vérifier le bandage toujours présent, puis observa les alentours, un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Écoute, le doc' a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors à partir de maintenant, tu pourras rester dans mes putains de quartiers. Allume toi la télé et mate un film, mets de la musique ou lis des livres, je m'en tape, mais profite en, car ce soir, tu pars dormir avec mes épouses. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partager mon pieu ! Il remarqua sa figure atteinte, mais ne put savoir s'il s'agissait de haine ou de tristesse. Ne tires pas la gueule Julia chérie, t'es ma putain de femme et tu finiras par _le_ trouver tôt ou tard.

Il quitta la pièce et sortit les clefs pour verrouiller la porte, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Negan revint à nouveau, satisfait :

\- Oh, et prépare toi, demain, nous partons buter cette horde de merde qui traîne dans les alentours... On va bien se marrer, tu verras !

* * *

 **Fin du suspens, le chat et la souris devraient enfin se trouver dans le chapitre suivant ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite de cette fiction ! Je m'excuse pour la longueur, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus long. Par manque de temps (reprise des cours), j'ai tout de même voulu rédiger un peu pour que vous puissiez lire, en attendant la suite :)**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, tout avance lentement, vous m'en voyez désolée.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, peut-être dans une ou deux semaines, mais vous finirez par l'avoir, jusqu'au dernier chapitre, de la dernière phrase, du dernier mot ! Haha ^^**

 **(Pour la musique dans ce chapitre, si vous voulez écouter: _The Sound of Silence_ , de Simon & Garfunkel ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Negan ! lança Amber en se jetant à son cou, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Il bomba le torse en fermant la porte, se pavanant dans le dortoir de ses femmes, qu'il ne visitait que très rarement :

\- Je n'allais pas abandonner mes épouses favorites, lui répondit-il en ricanant. Elle se détacha de lui perplexe.

\- Tu te moques de moi là...

\- Voyons Amber, arrête de voir le putain de mal partout, tu veux, grogna le meneur en s'affalant dans le canapé.

\- Mais tu es le Mal, Negan.

Flatté, sa réponse fut un énième ricanement, plus rauque que le précédent, alors que la brune venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas tort et il se plaisait à croire en ses dires. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et soupira :

\- Alors comment vont-elles, se focalisa t-il sur ses prétendantes. Tout se passe bien ici ?

\- Très bien... même si tu m'as manqué ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne peux pas te recevoir tous les soirs, tu sais. Elle tira une moue boudeuse. Il n'y a pas que toi Amber, il faut que tu apprennes à partager.

Les sourcils de la femme se froncèrent, alors qu'une blonde arrivait, la démarche féminine :

\- Sherry ! s'exclama Negan en se levant pour l'accueillir, bordel, tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui.

\- Il faut que je te parle... trancha t-elle en croisant les bras, la mine se refermant soudainement. L'homme la toisait, et chercha dans son regard une réponse.

\- Je t'écoute... Amber à côté, commençait à s'affoler, gesticulant sous la nervosité.

\- Pas ici... ordonna la blonde.

Allons Sherry, tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes une famille hein, il prit la brune par la taille pour la coller contre lui. Ouais, nous sommes une putain de famille. La femme baissa la tête et acquiesça finalement.

\- Elle a du retard ! lâcha t-elle soudainement en pointant sa semblable du doigt.

La situation au dortoir était belle et bien amicale, mais en creusant un peu, l'on pouvait se rendre compte que les rivalités étaient déjà ancrées depuis un moment. Chacune voulant s'attirer les faveurs du meneur. Ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, déchiffrant tant bien que mal ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'atmosphère devint soudainement pesante, la brune larmoyante se tournant vers l'homme :

\- Attends Negan, laisse moi t'expliquer...

\- Elle est enceinte, renchérit la rivale.

\- Merde ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, répondit-il menaçant, à la concernée en fixant son ventre méticuleusement. Putain t'es en cloque. Bordel, cet idiot de Simon ne m'a rien dit... secret médical à la con ouais. Tu me déçois terriblement, continuait-il de cracher.

\- Negan, pleurait Amber presque à ses pieds, il est de toi, je te l'assure. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas. Pardonne moi !

\- Je sais qu'il est de moi, grogna t-il arrogant, mais toutefois, il n'était pas mentionné dans le putain de contrat... Il la dévisagea avec mépris, je te le remémore : ma protection contre ton cul, c'est pourtant simple. C'est comme pour mes gars, leur dévotion en échange de mon putain de Sanctuaire. T'imagines s'ils voulaient me la faire à l'envers, c'est pas inclus dans l'accord, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Là, c'est pareil, tout à un prix Amber, et il y a des lois à respecter.

Elle connaissait la sentence, une en avait déjà subi les conséquences. Mais la nature en avait voulu autrement, et l'épouse se retrouvait avec ce fardeau à régler. L'enfant lui serait retiré à la naissance, la chance finirait par décider si elle survivrait à l'accouchement ou non :

\- Je t'en prie Negan, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je suis l'une de tes premières femmes, je suis à tes côtés depuis le début ! Reviens sur ta décision, supplia t-elle, pensant que l'enfant pourrait changer leur relation. Mais pour le père, ce n'était pas un cadeau du ciel.

\- Et tu n'es pas ma dernière putain de femme ! Il éclata de rire, pour lui saisir les joues et articuler sauvagement, je ne veux pas de gosse ici, c'est clair ? Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour te faire prendre une pilule à la con pour avorter... Il s'arrêta brusquement puis leva les bras, mais merde alors, on en a pas de ces satanés cachetons ! Alors profite de tes neuf mois de grossesse, car après, tu _lui_ diras au-revoir.

\- Negan... marmonna Amber en pleurs, je suis ta femme, je te suis dévouée, je t'aime !

\- Arrête un peu, tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est mon putain de refuge ! Il quitta la pièce, suivit de Sherry. Et que ça te serve de leçon, bordel je hais les gosses.

La blonde le suivait de près, espionnant ses moindres faits et gestes en détails. Sherry avait toujours été la privilégiée, avant que Julia ne fasse son entrée. Elle avait été l'épouse de Dwight, mais après avoir été obligée de côtoyer Negan, elle avait rapidement changé d'avis, préférant ce mode de vie. Quand elle se rendit compte de la direction dans laquelle il allait, traversant le salon pour se rendre dans les chambres, elle s'interposa : il ne devait pas voir _la nouvelle_ , mais _lui_ consacrer du temps avant tout. Sherry le stoppa d'une main sur le torse :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? lui demanda t-il étonné.

\- Tu ne m'accordes pas ta patience ? Il se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un putain de type patient.

Elle lui lança un sourire et couru en direction de la cuisine. Le meneur resta planté hébété en la regardant faire. Que lui passait-il par la tête ? Il s'adossa au mur en l'attendant, cognant sa nuque contre la parois. Lorsqu'elle revint, il la dévisagea espiègle :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- J'ai pensé à toi... je t'ai préparé un plat. Sherry lui tendit chaleureusement, fais avec amour, termina t-elle sensuellement.

\- Tu déconnes ? C'est gentil de ta part, mais ça m'étonne que t'aies pris du temps à cuisiner pour un con comme moi. Où est le putain de piège ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, tout le monde peut changer Negan. Elle joua avec son doigt, dessinant des cercles sur son t-shirt.

\- Pas moi, lâcha t-il d'une voix suave en se penchant vers elle. Comment se porte la nouvelle venue ? Le visage de la femme se crispa sous la référence à Julia.

\- Elle a passé la soirée à discuter avec son amie. Une fois couchée, je l'ai entendu pleurer, ça te va comme réponse ?

\- Tout me va ! Il leva un sourcil perplexe, son amie ? Tu veux dire qu'elle la connaissait déjà avant d'arriver ici ?

\- Il se pourrait bien que oui...

Sherry était maligne et opportuniste, avoir Negan de son côté lui permettait une réelle protection. Cependant, même en l'ayant revu dernièrement, sa porte lui restait maintenant close, et elle avait peur pour son futur au Sanctuaire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en lui embrassant le front, alors qu'elle continuait à promener ses mains sur son t-shirt :

\- Tu as bien dormi la nuit dernière ? lui demanda t-elle après un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Comme un bébé !

\- Et ton sommeil est toujours agité, en conclu t-elle avenante, ton lit me manque, quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir dans tes appartements ?

Il ne répondit pas, ainsi, voyant qu'il n'avait pas la réaction souhaitée, elle baissa la tête confuse. Le meneur reprit son sérieux et la toisa ardemment. Son regard devint soudainement sombre et menaçant :

\- Pas maintenant... gronda t-il sous le changement d'humeur, et puis arrête de me tripoter tu veux ! Il retira d'un geste vif sa main, qui avait fini par s'attarder un peu plus.

\- Je te trouve bien difficile aujourd'hui, lança t-elle vexée.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me touche, alors dégage de là, cracha t-il devant son entêtement.

Sherry se rendait compte de son échec : elle n'avait plus sa place dans le cœur de Negan, si l'on pouvait dire qu'il en avait un. Alors, contre toute attente, elle articula sauvagement :

\- Et elle ? La jeune femme démontra la chambre de Julia, elle peut te tripoter ?

L'homme soupira en rangeant une main dans ses poches, la seconde étant encombrée par le plat. Il continua moqueur :

\- T'es jalouse ? Il y a une époque où tu étais la numéro un, mais maintenant, tu es à la seconde place, avec la médaille d'argent. L'or est déjà prise, termina t-il en chuchotant à son oreille. Il va falloir t'y faire.

La blonde devint rouge de colère et frappa le sol du pied. Elle avait fais des efforts et il avait réellement joué avec elle. Le meneur était autant menteur que manipulateur, Sherry le savait, mais la désillusion paraissait toujours amère. S'il n'avait pas été si instable, elle l'aurait giflé sans hésitation :

\- Connard ! Elle lui reprit violemment le plat encore chaud des mains, avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Vas te faire voir Negan !

Les insultes fusèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Julia. En tant que nouvelle, elle avait eu droit à la pièce la plus confortable, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps les épouses supporteraient-elle cette intrusion ? Elle avait été une des dernières depuis un moment, Alice étant celle qui était arrivée juste avant elle. Les femmes n'avaient plus eu l'habitude de recevoir d'hôtes et cela leur convenait très bien. Le meneur arriva devant la porte et y posa son oreille. Aucun bruit. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était levé que depuis une heure, Julia devait encore dormir. Discrètement afin de ne pas la réveiller, il poussa la porte. La chambre était dans la pénombre, mais il arrivait à la distinguer, logée sous le drap, les yeux encore clos. Negan s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla devant elle, sa main se portant doucement à sa joue :

\- Julia chérie, il est l'heure de se lever, chuchota t-il en admirant la pureté de son visage détendu.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, somnolent face à la voix masculine à ses côtés. Quand elle le vit, elle eut un léger sursaut, ce qui le fit rire immédiatement :

\- Ne sois pas effrayée ma belle, ce n'est que moi, ton putain de bourreau avec une batte de baseball, tu te souviens ? Il se releva en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je suis venu pour toi.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, trop occupée à le dévisager, son esprit se connectant enfin à la réalité. Ses traits paraissaient moins durs qu'à l'ordinaire, et il avait enfilé son cuir si apprécié : ce blouson qui le caractérisait sans aucun doute :

\- Tu viens avec moi, reprit-il taquin, tu sais la horde ambulante dans les environs... nous allons les buter ce matin, et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi...

\- Est-ce une proposition ? lui demanda t-elle en baillant.

\- Non Julia chérie, c'est un ordre, un putain d'ordre. Dépêche toi de te préparer tu veux, on part dans une heure !

Étrangement, il eut la décence de la laisser seule alors qu'elle s'habillait en vitesse. La jeune femme s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en un chignon ébouriffé puis se rafraîchit le visage en s'aspergeant d'eau, avant de sortir de la chambre. Negan l'attendait devant, les bras croisés. Quand il la vit déjà prête, il ricana satisfait :

\- Bordel je dois terriblement te manquer pour que tu te grouilles autant pour me retrouver.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en balançant sa tête sur les côtés : n'importe quoi ! Il lui tendit la main afin qu'elle le suive. Julia l'observait hautaine puis haussa les épaules en le dépassant, refusant son avance. Le meneur se mit à rire un peu plus fort :

\- Alors comme ça, tu me résistes aujourd'hui hein ? soupira t-il hilare.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie sous les regards froids des épouses, qui constataient leur rivale emplie d'une force difficilement détrônable :

\- Elles me détestent pour mes putains de préférences... Faut avouer que t'es plus intéressante qu'elles.

\- Le favoritisme n'a jamais été bon, renchérit la prisonnière.

 **…**

Ils étaient sorti de la ville et roulaient à vive allure sur les chemins de campagne. Trois voitures se suivaient, chaque bolide étant plus gros les uns que les autres. Negan était au volant du premier 4x4, à ses côtés se trouvaient Julia et Lucille, toujours posée sur la plage arrière comme à son habitude. La jeune femme observait le paysage, un air nostalgique transparaissant sur le visage. Ce silence fut subitement remarqué par l'homme, qui posa une main sur son genou :

\- A quoi tu penses ma belle ? lui demanda t-il curieux.

\- A rien... Sa bouche se tordit face à son refus.

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Elle planta à nouveau son regard par la fenêtre, faisant abstraction de la paume chaude reposant sur sa jambe. Le meneur fixait la route, reprenant cette figure dangereuse qui lui sied tant. Par réflexe, ne supportant pas le calme qui figeait le temps, il appuya sur un des boutons de la radio. Un CD se mit en marche, tournant en un bruit sourd dans la machine. La musique commença, arrachant un sourire glacial à Negan :

 _« Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision was planted in my brain, still remains. Within the sound of silence... »_

Il poussa un cri grave en s'esclaffant dès les premières notes :

\- J'adore cette putain de chanson, autant que ces putains de paroles ! Celui qui possédait cette caisse avait de sacrés bons goûts musicaux.

 _« ... In restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone. Neath the halo of a streetlamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, that split the night. And touched the sound of silence_ _»  
_

L'homme chantonna alors que la prisonnière restait muette, ses pensées se perdant dans l'horizon du paysage. Tout était calme et froid : certains corps longeaient la route, ou venaient salir les champs défrichés. La terre était sèche et émiettée, malgré la rosée du matin, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel menaçait de ses rayons étouffants. Elle pensait à sa discussion avec Alice, la veille, ainsi qu'aux idées lui étant parvenues à l'esprit plus tard, dans la soirée: comme elle avait pensé à Ethan, ainsi qu'à Brian. Negan frappait le volant au rythme de la mélodie, alors que Julia le détaillait minutieusement. Son attention restait rivée sur le chemin, les rapprochant un peu plus de la horde, pour l'instant introuvable. Ils se déplaçaient, mais le meneur l'avait bien compris :

\- Quoi ? lui demanda t-il en voyant qu'elle le regardait. Tu n'aimes pas quand je chante, c'est ça ? J'ai pas une putain de belle voix ? Il continua à fredonner l'air en riant. Allé Julia chérie, décoince toi un peu. Ne me dis pas que t'as peur des cadavres qui marchent ? Ils ne te boufferont pas, sois en certaine.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, finit-elle par avouer en sortant de son mutisme. Il frappa chaleureusement l'intérieur de son genou, espiègle.

\- Bien ! Alors pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? Tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air contente de me voir et maintenant, voilà que tu es déjà lassée ? Bordel j'espère que t'es pas si indécise au pieu.

Elle le méprisa d'un regard noir, alors qu'il cherchait dans ses yeux une lueur pouvant accompagner sa plaisanterie. Déçu, il tira une moue boudeuse :

\- Pourquoi t'as chialé cette nuit ? Voyant son visage se tendre, il continua, rassurant. Sherry m'a raconté. Tu peux tout me dire, Lucille et moi sommes à l'écoute, je ne voudrais pas que l'une de mes très chères femmes se sente mal.

Julia prit cela comme une pique et ne fut pas certaine de son honnêteté. Negan avait la réputation de se moquer éperdument de son entourage. Toutefois, elle lui répondit sagement :

\- Je pensais à mon passé, avant de te rencontrer. Il parut enchanté et se redressa, assit dans la voiture, toujours au volant.

\- Je t'ai sorti de la merde ma belle, retiens le... Et ça t'as rendu triste au point d'en pleurer ? La vache, il t'en faut peu. Ma combattante, tu ne peux pas t'effondrer pour ça. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir, ou peut-être que c'est parce que tes anciens mecs te manquent ? Il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer. Tu finiras par les oublier avec moi.

Le silence reprit de plus belle, alors que la musique continuait. Une fois arrivée à la fin, Negan ré appuya sur la touche pour la remettre, tout aussi enjoué que lors de la première écoute. Il caressa la joue de sa prisonnière, un sourire carnassier sur le visage :

\- Sacrée Alice, les confessions sur l'oreiller, ce ne devait pas être son truc... si j'avais su que vous faisiez parti du même groupe. Dis moi, elle a connu Ethan ?

Julia se figea littéralement, son corps se raidit sous sa poitrine qui palpitait soudainement. Comment savait-il ? Il était au courant de son passé, il savait qu'il aurait pu la capturer quelques moins auparavant. Une peur panique s'empara de la jeune femme et elle eut envie de sauter du véhicule. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il savait tout dorénavant, et elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher. Elle se sentit prise au piège, mise à nue devant un homme convaincu de ses actes. Julia n'avait plus de cartes en main et il avait remporté la partie :

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a connu, et je suis persuadé qu'au début, tu ne l'aimais pas cette nana... Il balança sa tête en arrière en riant sous le récit qu'elle lui avait conté. En tout cas, ta putain d'amie récente a été serviable et docile dès le début. Mais tu vois, je me suis vite ennuyé. Pourtant elle n'a jamais pleuré... alors ma belle, sois gentille et réponds à ma question à la con, tu veux.

\- Ethan est mort deux jours après ta visite... lui dit-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Certes, Julia avait versé des larmes la veille, des larmes de honte. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, les pertes qu'elle avait subi, la jeune femme se rendait compte de sa vie au Sanctuaire. Tout aurait pu être pire, tout aurait pu être comme avant : arpentant les rues dangereuses à la recherche de vivres. Se battre pour survivre, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de cela désormais. Son estomac s'était serré au moment où elle s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un second Woodbury, ce refuge dans lequel elle se trouvait enfermée. Woodbury, Woodbury et ses souvenirs. Et comme lorsqu'elle y séjournait, son cœur ne cessait de lui jouer des tours, lui laissant un goût délicat dans la bouche : celui de l'attachement. Elle fixa Negan en se pinçant les lèvres :

\- J'étais cachée ce soir là... Ce soir là Negan, continua t-elle en le défiant. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, je t'ai échappé, tu ne m'as pas attrapé.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, se retenant sous la pulsion qui l'envahissait. Comme il aimait son caractère et sa personnalité. Et alors qu'il lui répondait en affichant des yeux brumeux, la horde constituée de la masse importante de rôdeurs, leur faisait face en claquant des dents, affamée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Enfin terminé ce chapitre, c'est difficile, mais je tiens, haha.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour les vues et reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Les rôdeurs erraient au centre de la route, chacun cherchant une proie, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils vagabondaient, marchant avec lenteur, les bras le long du corps, statiques et désarticulés. L'un d'eux se tourna vers les voitures, regroupées. Elles s'étaient placées le long du large chemin, côte à côte, refermant une probable issue. La cadavre pencha sa tête, couvrant son épaule en lambeau, qui avait été dévorée. Dans un élan ponctuel, il avança vers les Sauveurs. Negan éclatait de rire, allumant les phares devant celui qui déambulait en une carcasse détériorée. Il klaxonna, voulant attirer l'attention du reste du groupe :

\- Vous êtes prêts à défoncer cette horde ? gueula t-il à ses hommes. On va éclater leurs sales gueules putrides... ouais et leurs têtes vont s'envoler si haut, qu'on les retrouvera aux quatre coins de ce foutu pays !

Ils hurlèrent tous, enfermés dans leurs bolides, la plupart levant leurs armes en l'air. Le meneur termina son discours en appuyant frénétiquement sur l'accélérateur, faisant gronder le moteur du 4x4. Son rire était glacial, alors qu'il visualisait la scène qui allait se dérouler sous les yeux horrifiés de Julia : ils se préparaient à foncer tête baissée sur l'attroupement, détruisant les chairs à l'aide de l'avant des véhicules. Les rôdeurs avançaient lentement, grognants en claquant leurs dents encore intactes. Negan passa un doigt amusé sur ses lèvres. Placé au milieu, il allait toucher un maximum d'individus, laissant les côtés aux Sauveurs :

\- J'ai le droit à un putain de baiser, avant ce putain de carnage ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme en se penchant vers elle.

Elle fut étonnée par sa requête, lui qui d'ordinaire ne partageait apparemment aucune douceur. La prisonnière le toisa un instant, se perdant dans son regard enjôleur. Un rictus intimidé s'empara de son visage, comment résister à cela. Elle lui donna tendrement :

\- Si après ça je ne remporte pas le combat... lâcha t-il amusé. Allé ma belle, pose ton cul et installe toi confortablement pour admirer le spectacle. Tu voulais de l'action, alors en voici, je t'en sers sur un putain de plateau d'argent ! Il siffla l'ordre à ses hommes, et ensemble, démarrèrent en trombe.

Les pneus crissèrent, glissant par endroit dans la boue encore pâteuse des suites d'une pluie nocturne. Negan hurlait de joie en fonçant sur l'amas de corps, qui bientôt se retrouverait éparpillé dans la forêt les entourant. Sous la vitesse, la jeune femme s'accrocha aux côtés du siège, tout en se tassant dans le fond de l'assise. Son bourreau tenait fermement le volant, les bras tendus et la figure hilare. Elle observa autour d'elle, pour voir rouler à la même cadence, les deux autres bolides, encerclant celui du meneur. Julia eut un frisson en voyant s'approcher dangereusement le premier rôdeur, puis, lorsque le véhicule de Negan le percuta, les autres suivirent. Que ce soit en face d'elle ou autour, les carcasses putréfiées volaient en éclats sous la puissance de l'impacte. Certains restèrent sur le capot, à l'avance, tentant maladroitement d'attraper les individus au travers du pare brise :

\- Casse-toi de là, enfoiré ! lança l'homme en cuir en désignant l'intrus, qui restait avec entêtement sur le véhicule.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter un peu plus loin sur la route, les Sauveurs ayant continué leur chemin un peu plus loin. Le reste de rôdeurs, désormais en morceaux s'éparpilla autour du 4x4 de Negan, ce dernier continuant à déverser sa rage sur celui qui salissait le capot de son jouet :

\- Ça ne vous a pas servi de leçon bande de merdes ? cria t-il en se redressant de son fauteuil. Alors Julia chérie, t'en veux encore ? prononça t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Mais elle fut incapable de répondre. La vision de l'être lui faisant face la répugnait. Sa mâchoire avait été éclatée par l'impacte et elle pendait instable dans le vide. Il grognait en la dévisageant. Instinctivement, ne se sentant pas à l'abri, même à l'intérieur de la voiture, elle se rapprocha de son sauveur. Les rôdeurs restant vinrent grogner autour d'eux, grattant de leurs oncles les parois métalliques :

\- Je prendrais ça pour un « oui », termina l'homme en souriant. Il s'agrippa à l'appui tête des fauteuils pour se lever, puis, tout en se voûtant, se déplaça sur les sièges arrières. Ma belle, appuie sur le putain de bouton rouge, tu veux, lui ordonna t-il.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, une boule logeant dans le fond de son estomac. Qu'allait-il faire ? Un bruit se fit entendre au niveau du toit du 4x4, suivi d'un cliquettement. Julia le fixait avec appréhension, alors que Negan avait un sourire en coin. Le haut s'ouvrit alors lentement, la partie se rabattant en arrière. Le meneur porta fièrement Lucille à son épaule et sorti du véhicule en portant son poids à l'aide de ses bras. Puis, une fois debout sur la voiture, il élança ses mains dans les airs, comme pour se rendre aux ennemis :

\- Venez à moi, Lucille a hâte de vous rencontrer ! Elle va broyer vos os en morceaux.

Les rôdeurs encerclaient la voiture et s'aventurèrent à sa rencontre, certains essayant d'attraper ses jambes. Mais l'homme en un mouvement brutal, élança son arme dans les airs pour l'abattre fermement sur les têtes trop proches. Il riait sous les effluves de sang noircies, mêlaient aux membres détachés. La prisonnière en eut la nausée, tout en faisant abstraction de ceux qui l'observait avec appétit au travers de la vitre, elle pria mentalement pour qu'il n'arrive rien au meneur. La batte écrasa les mains trop curieuses, alors qu'il semblait les dominer de sa hauteur. Negan se pavanait au sommet de sa pyramide :

\- Je suis le putain de roi, de ce putain de pays ! hurlait-il en soufflant sous l'effort. Je suis le putain de chef, de ce putain de royaume. Quiconque viendra empiéter sur mon territoire finira baignant dans son propre sang.

Les autres Sauveurs sortirent de leurs véhicules pour venir achever les rôdeurs restants, trop occupés à se laisser tenter par la chair fraîche les entourant. Negan leva son poing dans les airs en déversant une nouvelle fois sa colère, puis, comme si la situation l'amusait, il pointa Lucille dans la direction des corps en riant :

\- Bordel je les ai défoncé... murmura t-il en se tenant les côtes. Il sauta de la voiture pour atterrir lourdement. Julia attendait toujours à l'intérieur, désormais sauve. L'homme vint à sa rencontre et lui ouvrit la porte en une révérence exagérée. Sors de là ma belle, et viens marcher avec moi.

Elle l'écoutait au doigt et à l'œil, malgré ses tentatives de rébellions parfois faussées. Le meneur passa son bras autour de son épaule, la batte reposant sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Il amena la jeune femme contre lui en commençant sa marche, vérifiant l'état des corps. Ils étaient éparpillés au bord de la route, certains encore reconnaissables, d'autres réduits à un amas de chair pâteuse. _Il_ sifflait, amenant une atmosphère bien plus étrange et morbide que celle déjà installée :

\- Mon spectacle t'a plu ? lui demanda t-il en s'assurant de tenir toujours les rênes.

\- Tu as écarté la menace, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire...

Negan ricana, comprenant à sa voix le malaise qu'elle ressentait à la vue de toute cette violence. Ils continuèrent quelques pas, sous les regards étonnés des Sauveurs qui attendaient près des voitures. L'homme en cuir s'arrêta au pied d'un corps, toutefois il ne s'était pas transformé :

\- T'as pas eu de chance toi, articula t-il en s'adressant au macchabée. Voyons voir ce que tu transportais sur toi... Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour le fouiller. Rapidement, il palpa le haut du buste puis engouffra ses mains dans les poches étroites. Un sourire satisfait envahit son visage, alors qu'il en sortait une petite boîte contenant des munitions. Ça peut toujours servir... Il vit la mine perplexe de sa prisonnière et haussa les sourcils, indécis. Quoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre homme en paix ? Il est mort.

\- Je sais qu'il est mort, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aura plus besoin de ces putains de balles. A moins qu'il ne se réveille d'un coup... mais vu l'épaisseur du trou dans son crâne, ça m'étonnerait. Un silence s'installa, quand son visage changea brutalement. Les yeux encore amusés de Negan étincelèrent d'une lueur mauvaise, et en grondant de rage, il élança sa jambe, son pied venant percuter violemment la tête, pour l'écraser sous son poids. Ce con là, il ne se réveillera plus maintenant, c'est sûr...

La jeune femme le dévisageait surprise sous le geste qu'il venait de faire. Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara d'elle, alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre qu'une âme plus noire que la sienne ne pouvait exister. La bouche entrouverte et le regard figé, il fit la moue en constatant que cela lui était adressé :

\- Retiens cela ma belle, désormais, dans ce monde de merde, tu survis ou tu crèves, mais il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Choisis bien ton camp. Il soupira en se tournant vers la forêt qui longeait la route. Je vais pisser, ne bouge pas Julia chérie et sois sage durant mon absence. Il s'engouffra entre les arbres, laissant la prisonnière seule.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, même les derniers oiseaux avaient arrêté leur chant depuis le carnage provoqué. La jeune femme attendait, les bras croisés. Seule la mort était omniprésente autour d'elle et malgré cette tension froide et persistante, elle pouvait sentir les regards des Sauveurs dans son dos. Elle frissonna, mais n'allait pas restait plantée, immobile le retour de Negan. Ainsi, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, se retrouver seule avec elle-même lui ferait le plus grand bien. Malgré les intentions de son bourreau, de se montrer plus conciliant, elle ressentait toujours cette angoisse lorsqu'il dérapait et perdait ses moyens. Il ne faut avoir confiance en personne, lui avait-il dit, et cela, elle le gardait précieusement en mémoire :

\- Hé toi ! Tu vas où comme ça ? jeta un des hommes, d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ne vais pas rester à attendre sans rien faire...

\- Negan t'as ordonné de rester ici jusqu'à son retour, alors ne bouge pas ! Il commençait à perdre patience et pointait son arme dans sa direction afin de l'effrayer. Julia le toisait hautaine, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait rien. Elle avait le meneur de son côté. Je te préviens, je vais tirer !

\- Alors arrête moi et tire. Il renonça et frappa de colère le pneu du 4x4, en abaissant son calibre. Elle continua sa route en s'enfonçant dans le bois.

Julia marchait lentement, sur ses gardes quant à la présence d'un rôdeur égaré. Ses chaussures effleuraient le sol, faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds. Cela lui rappelait sa fuite, lorsqu'elle avait quitté son groupe, peu avant de trouver Woodbury. Elle avait marché durant des jours, tendant l'oreille au moindre son suspect. Au fil du temps, la prisonnière avait fini par se faire invisible aux yeux des ennemis, cependant, elle pouvait toujours se faire surprendre. Elle distingua des traces de sang se dessiner sur un tronc d'arbre. Sa bouche se tordit sous le ressenti, imaginant le sort de celui qui se trouvait à cet endroit précis. La marque était sèche et incrustée dans l'écorce. Autour d'elle figuraient des morceaux de tissus, accrochés aux feuillages ou branches : on avait certainement lutté, pour finir tout de même dévoré. Un sentiment de panique la prit, elle qui se rendait compte qu'elle errait seule en forêt, sans arme pour se protéger. Et si un rôdeur faisait son apparition ? Allait-elle crier une nouvelle fois le nom de son sauveur ? Mais s'il ne venait pas, s'il était trop loin pour intervenir ? Le chaos régnant avait laissé son emprunte et l'on ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part. L'instinct de survie et la méfiance demeuraient ses meilleurs atouts.

En voulant faire marche arrière, Julia se sentit piégée, perdue au milieu des arbres inquiétants. Le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté était introuvable, les recoins de la forêt se ressemblants comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de retrouver la route. Julia avait la désagréable impression d'être seule, encerclée par les épais branchages. Elle commença à courir, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'engouffrait un peu plus dans le piège. Affolée, sa course se termina lorsqu'elle trébucha, son pied se prenant dans une racine. Elle s'effondra. Étourdie, elle se releva en constatant la déchirure de son pantalon. La plaie couvrant son genou ne cessait de saigner, imprégnée de terre et de granulés, éparpillés au sol. La prisonnière passa une main sur son front suant, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Elle chercha du regard une sortie potentielle, mais tout lui semblait flou. Une violente douleur au crâne la saisit alors, et elle chercha un endroit où s'asseoir. Mais il n'y avait rien, même pas une souche vieillissante et délabrée. Julia soupira, elle était perdue, quand elle entendit un bruit. Son cœur s'arrêta et elle se redressa machinalement afin de paraître plus imposante. Son souffle se fit court, alors qu'elle le stoppait un instant, afin de veiller au moindre nouveau son. Un craquement de brindilles se fit entendre et elle ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Après avoir attrapé un bâton, dans l'espoir de se défendre, sentant une présence se diriger vers elle, êlle hurla. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait effrayer l'ennemi s'approchant. Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur son épaule, la prisonnière se retourna. Rien. Puis, après avoir vérifié ses arrières, son regard vint se perdre devant elle et elle sursauta de peur. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, empêchant le cri de retentir davantage. Negan la surplombait, la mine écarlate sous le fou rire qui le prenait :

\- Bouh ! lâcha t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Où allais-tu comme ça ma belle ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester sagement à ta place. Mais tu n'as pas écouté mon putain d'ordre, et ça, vois tu, ça a le don de m'agacer. Il appuya un peu plus sa paume contre son visage, lui laissant un souffle difficile. Puis, de son autre main, il balaya ses cheveux, dégageant ses épaules. Lucille était au sol, camouflée dans les feuillages du bois. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête bordel. Tu ne fais que me désobéir, mais étrangement, ça me plaît. Ça me plaît parce que c'est toi, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà buté.

Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage et elle vit apparaître ce qu'elle redoutait chez lui : sa folie, cette sombre folie qui l'animait par moment, le laissant imprévisible et capable du pire.

\- Il est dangereux de se promener seul dans les bois par les temps qui courent... T'as pas froid aux yeux. Il retira doucement sa main pour lui embrasser le coin des lèvres. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, et qu'un putain de cadavre dégueulasse était apparu, il n'aurait fais qu'une bouchée de toi. Il imagina la scène, sa figure devint subitement atteinte, putain de merde, je lui aurait exploser la tête jusqu'à l'enfoncer dans le sol. Il l'amena un peu plus contre lui, sentant les battements de son cœur sous la promiscuité. Il ne faut jamais se promener seul dans les bois, répéta t-il en souriant, ou le Loup te bouffera toute crue.

\- Il ne m'a encore jamais attrapé, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, en entrant dans son jeu. Il eut un mouvement de recul et la toisa fiévreux, l'âme excitée par sa réponse.

\- C'est vrai, ce putain de Loup ne t'a pas encore attrapé, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et lorsque tu seras prisonnière de ses griffes, que feras-tu ? Il se pencha à son oreille afin qu'elle n'entende que l'essentiel. Les loups dévorent les moutons... Ses mains vagabondaient le long de son blouson en cuir, alors qu'il continuait à lui murmurer ses idées. Que faisait-elle, perdue au beau milieu de la forêt, dans les bras d'un homme attisé par la flamme.

\- … et les bergers, armés de fusils les abattent, termina t-elle en se détachant de lui.

\- Tu veux que je crève, c'est ça ma belle ? Je croyais qu'on avait franchi un putain de cap !

\- Non Negan, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je veux seulement te mettre en garde. Elle fixait ce qui se passait dans son dos, personne n'est à l'abri, même toi, reprit-elle désinvolte. Son bourreau avait changé, et par moment, elle se plaisait à penser qu'il pouvait se montrer docile et prévenant. Julia se rapprocha de lui, évitant ce contact qu'il attendait tant, quand elle attrapa d'un geste habile son calibre, rangé à sa ceinture.

Le meneur poussa un juron, se rendant compte de la situation. Le temps défila et il n'eut pas le réflexe de comprendre. La jeune femme pointa l'arme derrière lui, visant le rôdeur qui avait avancé en silence, menaçant de mordre celui qui lui tournait le dos. Il se saisit brutalement de Lucille, mais la prisonnière avait été plus rapide. Elle tira sur le cadavre ambulant, la balle lui heurtant l'épaule, tandis qu'il venait l'achever d'un coup de batte en pleine tête. Il continua quelques secondes, à le défigurer sous la haine qui l'avait envahi. En se redressant, il passa sa manche rigide sur son visage :

\- L'enfoiré, le connard d'enfoiré de merde. Il allait me bouffer ! Putain tu as réagi à temps ma belle... va falloir que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce maintenant, bien joué. Il se mit à réfléchir, portant une main à son menton rugueux. T'as fais exprès de lui tirer dans l'épaule ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas achevé directement.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, contente toi en ! Il se mit à rire devant son insolence.

\- C'est que Madame Negan devient dangereuse... Je t'apprendrai à mieux viser les prochaines fois, comme ça, tu ne louperas plus ta putain de cible.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je retourne l'arme contre toi ? demanda t-elle espiègle.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes tentatives foireuses qui vont m'effrayer. Tu peux toujours essayer Julia chérie, encore et encore, mais au fond, je suis déjà crevé depuis bien longtemps. Tu me permets d'espérer une quelconque renaissance, alors que moi, je suis celui qui te fais plonger dans le putain d'enfer de ce monde de merde. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter, du moins, plus maintenant. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, lui arrachant un sourire nerveux sous l'attraction de son charisme.

 **…**

Quand ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire, Negan ordonna à la jeune femme de rester dans ses quartiers, le temps de se reposer. Simon était intervenu pour soigner sa légère blessure, provoquée lors de sa chute. Le meneur ne voulait pas qu'elle retrouve le dortoir de ses femmes, pas maintenant, il était trop tôt. Il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec Sherry, l'épouse qui constituait la réelle menace pour Julia. Il savait qu'elle était mauvaise au point de faire tomber ses rivales, il en avait eu la preuve avec Amber. La blonde était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et l'homme en cuir l'avait parfaitement compris, même lorsqu'elle côtoyait encore Dwight. Il resta un moment dehors, assit devant le refuge, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Son regard se perdait dans le paysage infesté des rôdeurs enchaînés, qui lui servaient de chiens de garde. Il ricana en amenant la bouteille pour une énième fois à ses lèvres, puis s'essuya d'un revers de manche. Sherry, pensa t-il, l'esprit commençant à dévier sous l'alcool, Sherry et sa manipulation. Son ego se gonfla soudainement quand il imagina son comportement dans le seul but de lui paraître plus agréable. Mais au fond, Negan savait que cela était seulement pour sa protection. Elle maniait les mots telles des armes et les gestes les accompagnant lui servait d'accentuation, jamais, elle ne manquait sa cible. La blonde avait été sa favorite durant de longs mois, mais face à Julia, elle ne faisait plus le poids. Le meneur cherchait ce qui pouvait l'aider à trancher de la sorte : la jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres et son affront le poussait un peu plus dans le conflit, chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il se gratta la nuque en vidant la bouteille, seul un fond tanguait encore à l'intérieur. Il grogna en se relevant, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Puis, il fixa les cadavres au loin, et attrapa Lucille en riant. Celui qu'il observait allait être témoin de son état. Negan s'approcha en titubant puis, hilare sous la boisson, lui asséna un coup dans les jambes, laissant le rôdeur s'effondrer en deux parties. Le meneur continua de pouffer de rire en l'insultant, puis vint lui donner un coup fatal à l'aide de la batte. Les barbelés furent recouverts du sang poisseux, quand il tourna les talons en ignorant le reste qui hurlaient de faim en le voyant partir :

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre, lâcha t-il en un son presque inaudible. Mais il était désormais plus calme et avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, du moins pour l'instant. Car il finissait par avoir ce qu'il voulait, tout en en voulant toujours plus. Un éternel insatisfait, voilà ce qu'il était.

Negan se dirigea vers le dortoir des femmes. Sa réflexion était troublée, et malgré s'être déchaîné sur le rôdeur, un sentiment d'insatisfaction le saisissait. Son être entier tremblait sous sa rage incontrôlée alors qu'il finissait la bouteille d'une traite. Après s'être essuyé en grognant, il toussa et la jeta contre un mur, cette dernière en verre se fracassant en morceaux coupants. Il se mit à rire et balança Lucille dans les airs en un rythme improvisé. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa son poing contre la parois :

\- Un, deux, trois, c'est moi, balbutia t-il en riant. Alice vint ouvrir, en compagnie de Amber. Quand cette dernière le vit, elle baissa automatiquement la tête. Alors ce putain de gosse, comment se porte t-il ? lâcha t-il nonchalant en traversant la pièce. Il se tourna vers les deux femmes, c'est pas vous que je viens voir bordel. Où est Sherry hein, où se trouve la jolie Sherry ?

Alice, la moins intimidée, lui indiqua le petit jardin. Il couvrait une petite parcelle de terrain, situé derrière le Sanctuaire. Negan avait ordonné à ses hommes de clôturer l'enceinte avec du grillage, afin que ses épouses soient en sécurité si des rôdeurs ou personnes malveillantes venaient à leur rencontre. Cela leur permettait de prendre l'air, de disposer d'un potager, d'une cabane en bois, et d'une petite terrasse. Tout ceci reposait sur l'illusion d'une vie normale. Il ricana en la voyant au loin, son ombre au travers du grand drap qu'elle accrochait à la corde à linge. Le meneur se mordit la lèvre et trottina jusqu'à elle, puis, en silence, une fois à sa hauteur, l'enlaça de ses bras puissants, la blonde entortillée dans le long tissu humide :

\- Negan ! lança t-elle surprise, en se débarrassant du drap pour l'apercevoir. Après ta dernière visite, je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.

\- Tu m'en veux Sherry chérie ? questionna t-il le regard absent sous l'alcool. Elle le dévisagea méfiante.

\- Tu restes un connard, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te rejeter.

\- C'est vrai que là, t'as pas le choix, gloussa t-il un peu plus hilare. Entre rester ici dans un putain de refuge, avec un putain de connard et rester dehors, avec des putains de cadavres, t'as pas le choix... Il l'encercla un peu plus et poussa un gémissement à son contact. La blonde leva la tête incertaine, comprenant la situation.

\- Mince Negan, mais regardes toi, tu as bu ou quoi ?

\- Pas qu'un peu, mais j'aurais bien aimé partager ce whisky bien dégueulasse avec toi. Déçue de son comportement, elle le repoussa d'un geste de l'épaule, pour continuer à pendre le linge. Attends, attends ! gueula t-il en la rattrapant, je suis venu pour toi.

\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour une conne, tu me prends dans ton lit pour me jeter ensuite... ce n'est pas ce que je veux, moi ! Il commençait à reprendre doucement ses esprits, sa figure devint subitement glaciale.

\- Sale garce tu commences à me gonfler à me parler comme un chien. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches vraiment, hein ? La dernière fois, tu me chauffais comme si ta putain de vie en dépendait, et maintenant, je suis là, avec toi et tu me repousse. Tu veux quoi, que je t'offre des putains de fleurs ?

\- Tu ne comprends rien aux femmes Negan, le cassa t-elle dans son élan. Il ricana et posa Lucille au sol. Puis, il la désigna espiègle. En tout cas, _elle_ , je l'ai parfaitement comprise... Ce qu'elle aime, c'est frapper et détruire. Lucille prend des vies, et elle les prend vachement bien ! Fais gaffe qu' _elle_ ne s'en prenne pas à toi, un jour. Elle est assez susceptible... Un silence s'installa alors qu'il l'observait accrocher le reste du linge. Un sourire perfide s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'il remarquait sa tenue. Putain, mais si mes salopards de gars te voyaient... Pourquoi t'es fringuée comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre une robe ? Tu vas installer une sorte de code vestimentaire, c'est ça ? lui répondit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Pour moi oui, mais pas pour eux. La putain de robe courte, c'est pour moi. Il l'attrapa par la taille. Rien que pour moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu Negan ? l'interrogea t-elle avec franchise.

\- Pour te parler... pour te parler de ta meilleure amie, Julia. Tu sais, celle que t'as fusillé du regard la dernière fois. Le visage de la femme se crispa. Laisse moi arriver à l'essentiel, reprit-il. Elle m'appartient, et comme elle m'appartient, c'est à moi de décider si tu as le droit de balancer sur elle ou pas, de la regarder, de l'approcher ou même de lui adresser la putain de parole. A partir de maintenant Sherry, ta langue bien pendue, tu ne la délie que pour moi c'est clair ? Alors que je ne te surprenne pas à lui parler. Laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille. Si t'as un putain de problème, tu t'en prends à celui qui _te_ pose ce putain de problème, c'est à dire, moi. Et je serai toujours là pour te recevoir, termina t-il en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. La blonde se mit à rire et le toisa amusée.

\- Mais où se trouve la bête qui sommeille en toi. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas les idées en place... Elle ne put s'empêcher de le défier, après tout, elle était comme cela, Sherry aimait provoquer.

\- J'ai tout en place !

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, patientant que le premier ne daigne bouger. Negan avait ce rictus bien à lui : un sourire particulier que la femme avait aperçu de nombreuses fois quand elle lui rendait visite dans ses appartements. L'ambiance devint soudainement moite et électrique, alors que la tension de la situation commençait à le rendre de plus en plus impatient :

\- J'ai tout en place, continua t-il en brisant le silence, et tu vas _le_ vérifier. Il déboucla sa ceinture, sa réflexion confondant l'épouse avec Julia. Jamais il ne s'était montré si patient envers ses femmes, mais Negan ne pouvait vivre d'amour platonique éternellement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il en était incapable. Sherry rougissait devant la scène, se sentant enfin privilégiée.

\- Ah ! Là je te retrouve, le véritable Negan, lança t-elle désinvolte. Toutefois, je mets cela sur le compte de la bouteille que tu as vidé...

\- Ferme là, tu veux. Tu connais la rengaine, alors fais ce que t'as à faire, et fais le bien. Il lui intima l'action d'un signe de tête, les mains reposant sur les hanches.

 **…**

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir de ses femmes, quand Sherry couru dans sa direction, la figure illuminée par la malice :

\- Et si les autres étaient arrivées au même moment... Il haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait.

\- On s'en tape, elles sont aussi conviées. C'est quoi cette expression de merde déjà, « plus on est de fous, plus on rit ? ». La blonde sourit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- C'est comme ça que je t'aime... Tu m'avais ordonné de ne plus citer son nom, mais laisse moi te dire une dernière chose Negan. Ne sois pas surpris de trouver le jeune Tom avec elle, les rumeurs courent qu'ils sont souvent ensemble.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et Sherry ne baissait jamais les bras. Possessif, le sang de l'homme en cuir ne fit qu'un tour, alors que les dernières effluves de whisky parcouraient ses veines :

\- Quoi ?! rugit-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais le trouver cet enfoiré, je vais lui mettre la main dessus et il regrettera de ne pas s'être fait bouffer par un putain de cadavre !

Il tourna les talons en hurlant et claqua la porte, ivre de colère, pour se diriger vers ses quartiers, lieu dans lesquels se trouvait Julia:

\- Je vais le buter ! criait-il dans le couloir.

Quant à la blonde, satisfaite de son stratagème et pensant avoir retrouvé les faveurs du meneur, un sourire victorieux naquît sur son visage, alors qu'elle se tournait vers les autres épouses, ravie et invincible.

* * *

 **Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, Tom sera dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre :) Je viens de le terminer (j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire ^^). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Merci, merci, merci pour les vues et les reviews ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Il traînait dans le couloir, la démarche méfiante, portant un plateau à ses mains. Tom arriva devant les quartiers de Negan et s'assura en posant son oreille sur la porte, que ce dernier n'était présent. Non pas qu'il en avait peur, non, cela n'était pas nouveau, seulement le jeune homme préférait remplir sa tâche sans le croiser. Le meneur lui avait donné pour mission de servir Julia, en lui apportant ses repas. Elle n'avait toujours pas le droit de sortir, mais pouvait tout de même se déplacer librement dans l'immense chambre. La plupart du temps, elle lisait, dévorant sa mince bibliothèque de livres trouvés lors de fouilles. Cela l'avait étonné au départ, mais Negan appréciait apparemment la lecture, à petite dose. On frappa à la porte et elle se retourna vivement vers le son :

\- Oui ? interrogea t-elle incertaine.

\- C'est moi M'dame, c'est Tom. Je vous apporte votre dîner.

Le meneur avait fini par lâcher un peu plus la bride concernant sa sévérité et la détention de sa prisonnière. C'est pourquoi, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, il la laissait elle-même verrouiller la porte après ses départs. Tom n'avait plus la clef et l'homme en cuir permettait à Julia de choisir si elle autorisait l'accès ou non. Ce choix avait été rapidement fait, et grâce à cela, Negan pouvait encore la tester en lui laissant l'illusion d'une tolérance assagie.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle adorait recevoir la visite de l'adolescent, trouvant en lui l'image d'un petit frère. Ainsi, elle se leva pour lui ouvrir la porte :

\- Entre, je t'en prie, elle tendit le bras vers le salon. Il l'observa méfiant.

\- Alors ça y est, vous êtes entrée dans son jeu...

\- Quel jeu ?

Il ne répondit pas et força l'entrée. Comme à son habitude, il posa le plateau sur la table et prit place sur la chaise. Tom s'affala en soupirant puis passa ses mains sur son visage, dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Julia ferma la porte et le rejoignit, perplexe :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Tom ? Il semblait contrarié.

\- Rien M'dame, commencez à manger, lâcha t-il en montrant l'assiette, avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Au menu ce soir là, avait été préparé une purée de pommes de terre avec de la viande en sauce. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, mais cela changeait des conserves et bocaux qu'elle avait trouvé auparavant. La jeune femme, après une première bouchée, reprit :

\- Tu peux tout me dire Tom, je ne trahirai pas ta confiance si c'est ce qui t'effraie...

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes dans son camp maintenant.

\- Arrête avec ça ! « Dans son camp », ne veut strictement rien dire. Je m'accommode c'est tout, je fais tout pour rester en vie, c'est ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire non ?

\- Oui... Il reçu ses paroles tel un avertissement maternel, ainsi, Tom détourna le regard pour le planter dans le sol.

Un silence s'empara de la pièce alors qu'elle continuait à manger. Face à ce calme pesant, l'adolescent, qui portait un sac en bandoulière, en sortit une bouteille de vin, accompagnée d'un paquet de chips. Julia le fixa étonnée, il lui expliqua :

\- J'ai parié avec un Sauveur hier, et j'ai gagné, voici ma récompense... Il bomba le torse fièrement. Je n'allais pas vous regarder dîner sans rien faire, alors j'ai pensé que me joindre à vous serait une bonne idée.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Elle porta son verre d'eau qu'elle plaqua, pour trinquer, contre la bouteille qu'il tendait. A notre dîner !

\- A vous, répondit-il à voix basse. Pardonnez moi pour le comportement que j'ai eu, seulement, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre l'engouement de ses femmes pour le Sanctuaire. Elle acquiesça et lui sourit.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer... Mais ne parlons pas de cela et changeons de sujet. Comment te sens-tu au sein du groupe, tu n'as plus de problèmes comme avec Ivan et son frère ? Il ricana nerveusement.

\- Des problèmes M'dame, il y en a toujours. Si ce n'est pas pour de la nourriture, c'est pour un regard de travers, et si ce n'est pas pour cela, c'est simplement pour un rapport de force gratuit... Je fais ce que je peux, la plupart du temps je reste seul et me dévoue souvent pour monter la garde. J'évite les ennuis vous comprenez. Si j'avais la carrure de Negan, je n'aurais certainement pas tous ces tracas, c'est certain !

Julia se mit à rire et il la toisa les yeux pétillants, admiratif devant la réaction qu'il venait de déclencher. Tom l'accompagna dans sa plaisanterie, après une gorgée de vin, dont il amena le goulot à ses lèvres :

\- Tu es bien jeune pour boire ça. Si j'étais ta mère, je serais folle de rage. Il continua à ricaner.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Heureusement, sinon je serais inquiète de te savoir faire des rondes seul la nuit, entouré de rôdeurs. Il reposa la bouteille et se rapprocha d'elle, les mains jointes sur les genoux.

\- En parlant de ça M'dame, j'ai pensé à vous la dernière fois. Une nuit, alors que j'allais monter la garde, je me suis allongé dans l'herbe et j'ai contemplé les étoiles. Ça m'a rappelé lorsque je faisais du camping avec mes frères. Et je me suis rendu compte de l'immensité de ce monde. Alors je me suis demandé si nous ne devrions pas nous enfuir, quitter ce maudit refuge tous les deux pour partir en quête d'une nouvelle vie. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour nous accueillir, nous ne sommes pas seuls, pas vrai ?

\- Tu veux quitter le Sanctuaire ?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais découvrir autre chose que la misère et les combats à mains nus... Pour tout vous dire, je suis fatigué de devoir être sans cesse sur mes gardes.

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Negan, il recadra ses hommes et tu ne seras plus embêté...

\- Non ! le coupa t-il, surtout pas, ne lui parlez pas de tout cela ou il me tuerait ! Un silence s'installa et le jeune homme parut mal à l'aise. C'est lui qui a provoqué ça, reprit-il, je ne sais pas s'il blaguait ou non, mais les Sauveurs l'ont pris au sérieux, et depuis, je suis une sorte de souffre douleur.

Il plongeait ses doigts dans la poche de chips pour s'empiffrer sous la tension qui s'emparait de son être, face à toutes ces injustices. Julia le remarqua et posa une main réconfortante contre son épaule :

\- Mais je suis là, et je t'aiderais, ne l'oublies pas. Il lui sourit timidement en remerciement. Comme je l'ai dis, changeons de sujet, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ces problèmes. Tu disais que tu avais des frères ? Comment était ta vie avant ?

\- Oui M'dame, je vivais avec mes deux frères et ma mère. Je n'ai pas connu mon père, mais c'est ainsi. Parfois je me demande s'il pense à moi, mais bon, ce n'est plus une question d'actualité désormais. Le plus grand, Nick s'est engagé dans l'armée, peut-être un an avant l'épidémie, il y a laissé la vie. Mon autre frère travaillait la nuit dans un club. Comme il s'était constitué un réseau de connaissances, ça nous permettait de partir en virées les week-end. Quand tout a commencé, j'étais avec Kate, nous étions ensemble depuis un an. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec elle, au lieu d'aller en cours. Il ricana maladroitement. Quand j'ai vu ces personnes étranges dans les rues, devenir agressives et s'en prendre aux passants, continua t-il, j'ai de suite pensé à ma mère. Alors j'ai pris mon vélo et j'ai foncé chez moi, mais il n'y avait personne. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais complètement affolé. J'ai attrapé un sac dans lequel j'ai mis ce qui me passait sous la main et je suis reparti trouver Kate. Mais la maison était vide aussi. Elle avait sûrement fui avec ses parents, je ne sais pas. J'ai erré avec mon vélo durant plusieurs jours. J'ai fait des rencontres, qui se sont toutes soldées par le même échec, et je suis tombé sur Negan, qui m'a permis de rejoindre ses rangs.

\- Nous serions sûrement morts s'il n'était pas intervenu, dit-elle d'un ton défaitiste.

\- Et vous ?

Elle fut surprise qu'il lui renvoie la question. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement tristes, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter la même histoire, depuis plusieurs jours :

\- Elle n'est pas joyeuse tu sais.

\- Mais j'aimerais la connaître. M'dame, je vous ai raconté mon passé, c'est à votre tour. Elle prit une inspiration et commença, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, plaisanta t-elle. Ma vie a commencé à basculer lorsque j'entrais dans le monde des adultes, je devais avoir dix huit ans et j'avais fait une mauvaise rencontre. Enfin, « mauvaise » mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'étais amoureuse. Tom la dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il s'appelait Philip, il était grand et impressionnait beaucoup de monde. Il avait un sacré tempérament, et un sacré charisme. C'était un peu une sorte de leader...

\- Comme Negan ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Exactement, comme Negan, lui avoua t-elle, confuse. Je restais avec sa bande d'amis, constituée d'autres voyous en tout genre et de son frère, Brian. Philip s'amusait à malmener les autorités, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il avait un problème avec l'obéissance. Mais bon, nous nous éloignons du sujet. Je suis restée un moment avec lui, mais il a fini par avoir des problèmes, échappant de peu à la prison. Il avait du succès et a terminé par trouver une autre fille, avec qui il a eu un enfant, une petite Penny. Je me suis retrouvée seule et j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. J'ai trouvé un travail dans une petite bibliothèque. J'étais toujours en contact avec Brian, qui me donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de son frère. Il s'était rangé lui aussi et travaillait dans un garage, ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, j'ai continué mon chemin, je me suis mariée, nous avons acheté une maison, enfin tout allait pour le mieux. Et l'infection a débuté.

\- Et qu'avez vous fais après ?

\- Avec Ethan, nous avons trouvé des groupes de survivants, plus ou moins fiables. Puis il s'est fait abattre. J'étais impuissante et je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce groupe, alors je suis partie, seule, de mon plein gré. J'ai trouvé un refuge appelé Woodbury, dans lequel j'y ai retrouvé Brian. Il dirigeait la communauté. J'y suis restée un moment, j'y étais bien, jusqu'à ce que tout dérape. Sa voix chevrotante commençait à vaciller et Julia décida de raccourcir son récit. Puis Negan m'a trouvé, termina t-elle sèchement. Tom restait abasourdi par son histoire. De ses yeux enfantins, il la fixait sans un mot.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile... finit-il par lancer. C'est pour ça que nous devons partir, partir en quête de quelque chose de meilleur.

 **…**

Negan titubait dans le couloir, ivre de colère. Ses pas étaient lourds, alors qu'il marmonnait insultes et vengeance, à l'égard du pauvre Tom. Armé de Lucille, il s'arrêta un instant pour fouiller péniblement dans l'une de ses poches. Dans son blouson en cuir se trouvait un paquet de vieilles cigarettes, trouvées lors d'un raid. Satisfait de le sentir sous ses doigts tremblants sous l'alcool, un sourire malveillant s'empara de son visage, alors qu'il le sortait pour en allumer une et profiter de quelques bouffées. Il ferma les yeux, s'adossant à la paroi métallique, striée. Sa nuque reposa en un bruit sourd contre le mur lorsqu'il l'élança sous l'effort. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, l'esprit toujours aussi tourmenté. Quand il se décida à repartir, trouver ses quartiers et dans le même temps, l'adolescent, il se figea en entendant des rires émaner de sa chambre. Sa figure devint haineuse alors que ses yeux sombres reflétaient une fureur difficilement opposable. Il grogna en accélérant la marche puis sortit le trousseau de clefs pour en ouvrir la porte. Sous la démence, la cigarette reposant à ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait le verrou, il bredouilla quelques menaces qui vinrent s'échouer dans le vide. Negan avait le souffle court, les propos de Sherry l'avaient laissé hors de lui. Son sang bouillonnait, et il s'enflamma un peu plus lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte métallisée, pour tomber nez à nez avec Tom, partageant un repas avec Julia. L'atmosphère était périlleuse et le jeune homme comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se passer. Le meneur resta stoïque, le dévisageant alors que sa poitrine se soulevait en une respiration forte et douloureuse. Son regard bestial laissa à l'adolescent un sentiment de détresse et il sut qu'il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette pièce. Julia quant à elle, attendait qu'il réagisse, attentive au moindre geste.

L'homme en cuir se racla la gorge, puis tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, semblant se calmer. Mais au fond, rien de tout cela n'était vrai, la violence qui l'animait au quotidien s'amplifiait au fur à mesure de son regard, posé sur l'intrus et lorsque ce dernier se crut sauvé, il se rua sur lui en aboyant sous l'ébullition :

\- Toi ! Sale petit merdeux... Il l'empoigna par le col, le soulevant par sa force.

\- Negan ! commença Julia en tentant de le sortir de son état second.

Il le jeta au sol pour venir l'immobiliser sous son être, à cheval sur lui. L'adolescent se débattait, pleurant presque face à l'animosité de son chef. S'en était fini pour lui, il ne ressortirait pas indemne de ce combat. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Negan allait se venger, se venger pour s'être trop approché de sa convoitise :

\- Espèce de connard, tu croyais que je ne te voyais pas venir, avec ta soit-disant soumission. Depuis le début tu prévois ton coup, ton putain de coup, de me voler mon coup ! La blague ne fit rire que lui. Il éclata de rire, un rire froid et sinistre, qui arracha à Tom des tremblements de peur. Salopard, il ne faut pas me chercher, car si tu me cherches, tu finis toujours par me trouver. Pisses dans ton froc autant que tu le voudras, ça ne changera rien puisque je vais te buter, ouais, je vais te buter, j'aurais même dû le faire depuis longtemps. Mais vois-tu, Julia chérie avait l'air de t'apprécier, alors j'ai fermé les yeux, mais bordel ce que j'ai pu être con ! Con au point d'en oublier que t'étais un putain de gars toi aussi, un putain de gars avec une putain de queue !

\- Lâchez moi... le supplia t-il, larmoyant.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser me la prendre, hein ? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser faire parce que t'es un putain de gosse ? Il tira sur sa cigarette puis lui montra le bout rougeoyant. Tu vois, quand on me désobéit, car comme tu le sais, je déteste être déçu, je n'hésite pas à montrer l'exemple afin que la leçon soit retenue... Tu te demandais pourquoi cet idiot de Dwight avait la moitié de la gueule brûlée ? Je vais te montrer, tu vas rapidement comprendre.

Il approcha le mégot de sa face, le jeune homme hurlant face à la violence des ses actions, pendant que Julia criait qu'il arrête sa folie. Mais Negan n'entendait pas, non, il restait seul avec lui-même, profitant de chaque moment de terreur. Voir le regard horrifié de l'enfant lui donnait un sentiment de puissance si grand, qu'il se sentait indestructible. La cigarette vint s'écraser contre le bras nu du jeune, qui sous la douleur et la peur, ne cessait de gesticuler, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Le meneur parut étonné et lui fit un signe de tête :

\- Ça fait mal ? Merde, je pensais que ça serait plus douloureux que ça, je suis terriblement navré, mais il va falloir recommencer.

\- Non ! Pitié ! articula Tom alors que Julia s'élançait vers lui pour qu'il le lâche. Contre toute attente, elle attrapa son bras, le mégot allumé tombant au sol.

\- Dégage de là toi ! lança t-il en dégainant son arme pour l'avertir. Si tu essayes encore une fois de m'empêcher de donner une bonne leçon à Tommy chéri, je te tue, c'est clair ?

Elle resta de marbre, paralysée sous le comportement de son bourreau. La jeune femme découvrait à nouveau celui qu'elle avait fini par apprécier. Elle le découvrait comme à ses débuts, instable et violent :

\- Negan... bredouilla t-elle en tentant de se convaincre que ce qu'il se passait devant elle, n'était pas réel.

\- Je t'avais prévenu... Je t'avais dit que ce qui m'appartenait, tu ne devais pas t'en approcher. Ta mission, c'était simplement de lui apporter sa bouffe, pas de passer du temps avec elle, à en profiter ! Putain, « mes règles, mon toit », tu connaissais parfaitement le contrat pourtant. Tommy chéri, j'ai sauvé ton cul une fois, mais bordel de merde, il n'y en aura pas deux ! Il lui asséna un coup dans les côtes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tu te souviens de ce connard d'Ivan ? Celui qui t'effrayait tant ? Tu te souviens de son frère ? Eh bien saches que tu vas les retrouver dans peu de temps !

Le jeune continuait à se débattre sous son poing, qui venait s'affaler contre son visage, un filet de sang coulant de son nez, en abondance. Julia restait prostrée contre le mur, impuissante, la mine décomposée face au calibre qui pointait droit sur elle. Si elle bougeait, elle était tuée. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de fureur ? Les coups fusaient, le jeune homme commençant à lâcher prise, inconscient sous les violentes frappes qu'il recevait :

\- Negan, arrête ! siffla Julia pétrifiée.

\- Toi ferme là, tu veux. Tu n'as pas de putains d'ordres à me donner...

Défiguré, Tom était méconnaissable, déjà boursouflé et violacé. Il cracha un mot ou deux, presque inaudibles, mais le meneur fit la sourde oreille. Il attrapa Lucille, déterminé à déchaîner sa soif de vengeance sur le pauvre homme, et l'achever :

 _\- Elle_ qui s'ennuie, ça va lui procurer un immense plaisir tu sais, il leva la batte en l'air. Tu peux chialer comme tu sais si bien le faire, tu peux crier, tu peux faire dans ton froc, le résultat sera le même merdeux. Ne pas me prendre pour un putain de con, c'était simple à comprendre, non ? lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Lucille le menaçait de son ombre, quand, juste avant de s'abattre sur sa face, un hurlement sortit le meneur de sa torpeur :

\- Negan ! ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Il s'arrêta soudainement et poussa un grognement de frustration. Son calibre retrouva sa ceinture, alors que la batte tombait au sol. Puis il se retourna vers celle qui venait de l'interrompre. Sa figure noire la fit subitement regretter son acte. Il semblait fou, animé par une rage insurmontable et invisible, qu'il avait su dissimuler auparavant :

\- Negan, je t'en prie... Que t'arrive t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus, continua Julia courageuse, en affrontant son regard.

\- Quoi ? ? Il lâcha Tom pour bondir sur la jeune femme, l'empoignant fermement par la gorge pour la plaquer un peu plus contre le mur. Tu ne me reconnais plus c'est ça ? Mais bordel tu ne m'as jamais réellement connu ! Ne prétends pas me connaître alors que tu ne sais rien de moi. Il passa un doigt enjoué sur ses lèvres, alors que sa folie laissait place à une part d'amusement. Dis moi ce qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis, toi qui me donne des putains de directives. Hein ? Il s'appuya contre elle, sentant ses muscles tremblants. Ma belle, il releva une mèche de cheveux tombant sur son front, pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

\- Parce que je suis ta femme, parce que je t'appartiens, jeta t-elle devant le regard éberlué de Tom, qui peinait à se relever. Negan explosa de rire, enfonçant son visage dans sa nuque.

\- La vache, tu le reconnais enfin ! Putain tu sais comment me parler toi, tu sais comment me rendre heureux ! Bordel, ça m'exciterait presque. Il l'amena contre lui en l'enlaçant, gémissant sous la satisfaction. Ma putain de femme, murmura t-il chaudement. J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience. Il lui vola un baiser, tandis que le jeune homme au sol se relevait enfin, lentement sous la douleur de son visage abîmé.

\- M'dame... commença t-il en voulant protester.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule le gosse ! l'interrompit le meneur alors qu'il tentait de se faire entendre. Tu gâches mon putain de plaisir, il le pointait dangereusement du doigt. Le spectacle est terminé, alors dégage de mes quartiers avant que Lucille ne te fracasse un peu plus. Estime toi heureux que Julia chérie ait sauvé ton cul, sinon, _elle_ t'aurait déjà enterré.

Il prit la direction de la sortie, après s'être essuyé la lèvre éclatée, de sa manche, y laissant une large trace de sang. Anéantit, l'adolescent s'arrêta pour dévisager une dernière fois la prisonnière, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Comme il détestait Negan, quitter le Sanctuaire était désormais son vœu le plus cher. Quand il ferma la porte, l'homme en cuir reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle restait immobile, piégée entre ses bras :

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle... cracha t-elle en colère face à son comportement.

\- Oh si, c'est une situation vraiment amusante ma belle. Je t'ai eu, encore et toujours. Combien de fois tu as essayé de m'avoir, en vain. Tu as essayé oui, mais tu as échoué. J'ai eu le putain de dernier mot et j'adore ça... avoir le putain de dernier mot, termina t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Tu as failli le tuer, il n'avait rien fais ! La dispute ressemblait davantage à celle d'un vieux couple qu'à la défense d'un adolescent.

\- Il avait été trop loin et il le savait bordel. Il a brisé le peu de confiance qu'on avait établi. Mais tu vois, je t'ai écouté... je t'ai écouté parce que tu es ma putain de femme, et c'est maintenant officiel...

Il stoppa sa réflexion pour reculer d'un pas en portant une main à son front brûlant. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine, sous l'alcool et la nervosité. Negan avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses mouvements, ne les trouvant pas assez précis pour ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Ses mains tremblaient, ses tempes cognaient, sa cage thoracique s'affolait et ses muscles tendus lui laissaient une désagréable sensation. Il fut pris d'un vertige, ce qui le fit ricaner inlassablement :

\- Bordel je n'aurais pas dû descendre cette putain de bouteille de whisky dégueulasse... Il aperçu reposant sur la table, le vin encore plein. Ça devrait m'aider ça ! Il l'attrapa et en but une gorgée, puis la tendit vers la jeune femme. T'en veux une goutte ? Elle refusa. Tant mieux, au moins tu seras parfaitement consciente pour la suite des événements.

Un frisson la parcourut en entendant la phrase, mais elle comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi il avait été si agressif. Julia ferma les yeux, alors qu'il posait la bouteille désormais vide, pour s'attarder sur son corps. Negan et ses sauts d'humeurs, elle pensait en avoir fait le tour, mais pour Negan et sa persuasion, elle abandonnait tout. Ses idées se dessinaient à travers son sourire alors que ses doigts parcouraient ses épaules. Il paraissait soudainement plus doux. Certes il demeurait imprévisible, mais n'était-ce pas là ce qui l'attirait au fond ? Elle avait réussi à le calmer, à l'arrêter dans ses pulsions meurtrières, n'était-ce pas là une progression positive dans ce qui pourrait être une potentielle relation ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre, la jeune femme était rassurée. Rassurée de sentir son bourreau une nouvelle fois à sa merci, soupirant de désir alors qu'il l'effleurait à peine :

\- Julia chérie, ma belle Julia chérie, chantonna t-il en contournant le col de son débardeur. J'ai jamais été comme ça bordel, il reprit son sérieux et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres. C'est quoi ton putain de secret pour me faire un tel effet, hein ? Explique moi pourquoi j'ai tant envie de toi, merde. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand il se plaqua un peu plus contre elle, lui faisant ressentir sa passion naissante. Hein ? reprit-il, c'est quoi ton putain de secret.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se perdant dans son regard tiède, alors qu'il cherchait où poser ses yeux, si impatients de connaître la suite du récit. L'homme en cuir se mordit la lèvre, contemplant le doux visage qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait sauvé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais son ego n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par un cœur féminin, ainsi, il en déduisit que cela était dû à la boisson. Elle causait des ravages et il en avait déjà payé les frais :

\- Alors maintenant on fait quoi ma belle ? On reprend tout à zéro ou on reprend là où nous nous étions arrêtés ? On enterre la hache de guerre, on fait la paix, on oublie tout et on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller ? Tu veux quoi au fond de toi, tout de suite ? Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. En fait non, ne dis rien, je le sais déjà. Il caressa sa joue avec délicatesse, marquant de ses doigts brûlants chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ne dis rien et laisse moi faire, murmura t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Pour l'une des premières fois, ce fut lui qui avait fais le premier pas, lui qui menait la danse, alors que d'ordinaire, il avait attendu qu'elle vienne à lui, pour la repousser ensuite sauvagement. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait sa puissance s'abattre contre son corps, la laissant impuissante contre le mur. La jeune femme était paralysée, immobile sous la possession de cet être qui l'effrayait tout en la fascinant. Elle se laissait faire, appréciant ses mains glissant sous son t-shirt pour en découvrir la peau douce. Il se détacha d'elle pour se débarrasser de son blouson, le trouvant trop encombrant pour la situation. Elle détailla chacun de ses mouvement avec attention, et il lui adressa un sourire ravageur quand il remarqua sa figure fiévreuse :

\- C'est déjà mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas... Mais ce n'était pas une question, il continua, charmeur. Je l'ai su dès la putain de première fois où j'ai croisé ton putain de joli regard ma belle. J'ai de suite su que tu ne voulais qu'une chose, même si tu tentais de te convaincre du contraire. Et crois moi, t'as essayé pas mal de fois de te mentir. Il ricana en se figeant, la déshabillant du regard. Ouais, j'ai de suite compris que tu me voulais, mais tu m'as fait attendre bordel, et ça a été long, très long, trop long ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas un type patient... non, ce que je veux, je l'obtiens sur le champ, mais toi, tu es l'exception à la règle. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais foutrement rien. Mais tu me rends dingue, tout ce que tu dis, tout ce que tu fais, ça m'obsède. Alors, maintenant, t'as fini par te sentir enfin prête, et rien que pour ça, pour tous ces putains d'efforts, tu ne vas pas le regretter. Il revint vers elle pour la surplomber de sa taille, puis attrapa ses poignets qu'il colla fermement au mur, elle sentait son souffle chaud inonder son visage, lui laissant d'innombrables frissons parcourir son être. Oublie ton passé, oublie tous tes connards de mecs, tu vas te sentir une putain de femme avec moi, conclut-il en levant des sourcils approbateurs.

Il lui faisait tourner la tête, pourtant elle demeurait parfaitement sobre. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration, « à la Negan ». Qui avait dis qu'il était dépourvu de sensibilité ? Sous l'effet de son discours prometteur, elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, sa barbe drue s'aplatissant contre sa peau lisse. Il n'avait pas tort, cela était sûr, elle ressentait une étrange attraction à son égard, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait. Le peu de contrôle qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui devait le rester, si elle voulait continuer à survivre au Sanctuaire et ne pas terminer comme Amber. Combien de fois, elle s'était imaginée cette scène qui aurait dû se produire de nombreuses fois déjà. Mais par chance, elle avait été obligée d'attendre, ou plutôt, _il_ avait dû attendre. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait sauvé et lui avait permis de se démarquer des autres femmes. Negan ne la regardait pas telles ses épouses, non, il s'agissait plutôt d'un regard respectueux, témoignant d'une égalité. Toutefois, à ce moment précis, elle se moquait de ce qu'était réellement l'homme, car ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne ressemblait pas au monstre qu'elle avait cru connaître. Ses mains vagabondaient sur sa taille alors qu'elle se cambrait un peu plus sous ses assauts passionnés. Il rugissait de plaisir en sentant son corps se contracter sous ses baisers, lui laissant une idée du déroulement de la suite. Les palpitations de son cœur lui laissait une poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, accompagnées d'une respiration saccadée, mais le meneur s'en moquait, ce qu'il désirait était de la posséder, la posséder tel il lui avait promis depuis le début. De plus en plus impatient, d'un mouvement rapide, alors que ses mains se baladaient sur son débardeur, il le déchira, lui laissant une ouverture béante au dessus du nombril. Son regard se posa sur son ventre, non sans remarquer la cicatrice. Son visage se referma alors qu'elle paraissait gênée, mais Negan eut un mouvement de tête et reprit son manège envoûtant. Son bassin se mouvaient instinctivement contre le sien, lui arrachant de puissants râles, jusqu'à ce que son cou se retrouve prit en otage sous les baisers fiévreux qu'il déposait. La pièce devenait moite, les minutes difficilement tenables et la tête tournoyante, les idées obscurcies par l'envie, Julia attrapa son visage qu'elle enfouie dans sa nuque afin de se détacher de ce corps désirable. Elle reprit une respiration correcte, retrouvant un semblant d'air. Elle avait irréfutablement chaud et les gouttes de sueur parcourant le bas de son dos devenaient désagréables. L'homme se retira de l'étreinte pour commencer à bout de souffle :

\- Pour toi ma belle, je n'ai rien à offrir, même pas une cérémonie ou quoi pour sceller notre putain d'union, maintenant que tu es ma putain de femme. Mais je te propose que l'on passe directement à notre putain de sacrée nuit de noces. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour acquiescer, il lui coupa la parole. Non, ne dis rien, tu n'as pas le choix Julia chérie, je te l'avais dit que je t'attraperais. Viens par là, tu veux, il lui saisit la taille pour la mener à sa chambre.

 **…**

Étrangement, il la laissa passer en premier, tel un gentleman un peu trop sûr de lui. Cela eut pour conséquence de lui arracher un sourire bêta. Il ricana en fermant la porte, qu'il verrouilla en tournant la clef lentement. Sans la détacher du regard, il se posa devant elle, en lui montrant le lit d'un signe de tête :

\- Allé, fini de jouer maintenant Julia chérie, déshabille toi. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Son regard auparavant fiévreux était désormais sombre et froid. La jeune femme eut l'impression de se retrouver telle une proie, entourée de prédateurs. Sa mâchoire se serrait sous l'attente, alors que son sourire carnassier parcourait son visage. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit appui sur l'une de ses jambes :

\- Tu veux que je fasse le putain de premier pas, c'est ça ? Il se mit à rire, très bien. Si je me souviens bien, la fois où t'as failli me sauter dessus et me bouffer, était quand je sortais de ma putain de douche. Il enleva son t-shirt, laissant ses muscles apparents sous sa peau luisante suite à l'effort. Voilà, il leva les bras dans sa direction. J'étais exactement comme ça. Alors ma belle, ça te fait le même effet ? Il commença à se pavaner en débouclant sa ceinture, laissant son ceinturon tomber au sol. Et comme ça, tu aimes ? La situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, même si au fond, il se sentait bouillir intérieurement.

Julia le toisait, son esprit lui jouant des tours. Bien sûr que la vision de son corps lui plaisait, mais elle attendait là, assise sur le rebord du lit. Negan passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Cette scène lui rappela celle qui lui avait fait le déclic et elle se maudit de ressentir sur le moment, les mêmes émotions. Machinalement, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, ne souhaitant se déclarer vaincue. C'était à lui de venir, non à elle. Cependant, elle ne put se tenir longtemps à ses engagements :

\- Lève toi et approche ma belle. Elle s'exécuta, mais il la fit accélérer en la pressant contre lui. Voilà, lâcha t-il, ce n'est pas mieux maintenant ? Je te trouve bien timide d'un coup, bordel t'étais pas comme ça avec tes précédents mecs, si ? Il lui lança un regard perplexe. Bon, on s'en tape, tu vas finir par te décoincer de toute façon. Il fit glisser les pans du reste du débardeur, la dénudant. Beaucoup mieux, continua t-il, le regard rivé sur sa peau. Il déposa de légers baisers sur ses épaules, la plaquant contre son corps en ébullition. La sensation de ses paumes contre elle l'irradia, et il caressa ses cheveux, descendant en cascade le long de son dos. La jeune femme balança sa tête en arrière, il l'observa curieux, les yeux pétillants de malice. Alors Julia, je te saute de suite ou on attend encore un peu ?

\- Negan... commença t-elle à le supplier sans terminer sa phrase. Il ricana en voyant ses pupilles dilatées, la trouvant soudainement irrésistible. Le meneur resserra son étreinte ardente, l'amenant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ah ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu as retrouvé ta putain de langue ! Sans pudeur, il retira son jean sombre, et s'exposa devant elle, mes femmes _en_ sont folles, s'exclama t-il prétentieux. Bordel tout le Sanctuaire t'entendra crier mon nom, mais une chose est sûre, tu viendras me réclamer ! Tu viendras gratter à ma putain de porte que je te prenne dans mon pieu. Allé Julia chérie, ma belle Julia chérie, retire tes fringues et vas dans ce putain de lit. Madame Negan va être servie, termina t-il en se dandinant, hautain.

\- Quel ego surdimensionné ! Je suis censée être impressionnée une fois dans ton lit, c'est ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre en trouvant les draps. Il afficha ce visage complice qu'elle avait tant apprécié. Au final, des instants de complicités, ils en partageaient régulièrement.

\- Oh, tu veux jouer hein ? Continue de me chercher, et tu vas me trouver... Ils se mirent à rire, alors qu'il l'embrassait en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je cherche toujours... reprit-elle aussi taquine, en faisant allusion à son corps. Mais son sourire se figea au moment où il s'approcha un peu plus. Negan était si près qu'elle se demandait si cela était bien réel. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et vint sur elle, l'immobilisant sous son poids. La jeune femme eut un sursaut en sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il était beau, avec ce regard, à la fois tendre et destructeur.

\- Ah oui, et là ? Elle hoqueta de surprise. Tu cherches toujours ma belle ? demanda t-il alors qu'elle se contractait à son contact. Tu en veux plus ou je m'arrête ? Je veux t'entendre le dire, je veux t'entendre me supplier de continuer.

\- Negan... souffla t-elle sous son corps. Son visage se crispant sous l'intrusion. Continue. Il ne la fit pas répéter deux fois.

\- Très bien, flatté, il laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. Je te l'avais dit Julia, mais t'as préféré faire ta maligne. Je ne t'avais pas menti ! Non, je ne mens pas, surtout pour ces putains de choses là, continuait-il à grogner, entrecoupé de soupirs. Puisque t'es mon putain de trophée, voilà ta putain de récompense.

* * *

 **Meialy: J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai réussi à caser le coup du "Je regarde les étoiles, petite scène romantique" haha (Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas sur un toit, mais presque ;) Merci pour l'inspiration ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un grand désolé pour cette absence, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces dernières semaines, et encore, ce n'est pas terminé ^^ Mais j'ai essayé de vous écrire un petit bout de ce que devait être le chapitre onze. Bon, la suite sera pour le chapitre suivant car je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'occuper de l'écriture.**

 **Promis, tout ceci devrait rapidement se tasser et mon rythme d'écriture sera bientôt de nouveau régulier ! :) (Bon, au final, je pense que vous commencez à le remarquer, mais je ne me tiens jamais aux chapitres que je prévois, donc il y en aura encore un ou deux après celui-ci ;)**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Elle le regardait avec un air angélique, cet air qui venait de plus en plus s'échouer sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'observait. Negan dormait, paisiblement, ses traits obscurcis par la violence de ses actes semblaient maintenant apaisés. Il était tourné vers elle, la nuque enfoncée dans le moelleux de l'oreiller. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Julia, alors qu'elle se tassait dans le fond du lit pour venir un peu plus vers lui. Elle eut envie de s'approcher, toujours plus, afin de distinguer nettement les détails de son visage, les distinguer nettement afin de les ancrer dans sa mémoire. Car il fallait s'attendre à tout avec son bourreau, et la jeune femme avait bien retenu la leçon. Sa main imita le pourtour de son visage, disposée au dessus, à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Lentement, elle l'amena à ses cheveux, qu'elle effleura d'un geste timide, elle le trouvait beau, ainsi étendu. Ses mèches sombres ébouriffées, venaient se confondre avec sa barbe négligée. Il avait été doux la veille, étrangement. Au final, le meneur n'était pas cet animal tant redouté qu'il aimait s'imaginer. Toutefois, peut-être changerait-il ? Mais Julia s'en moquait, car elle avait réussi à le dompter, et elle savait au fond d'elle, que Negan, si elle le lui demandait, accepterait ses demandes. Non pas qu'elle le tenait comme un chien en laisse mais presque. Cependant, les chiens pouvaient mordre, c'est pour cela qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser, quitte à rester sur ses gardes. Ses yeux, cette arme qui lui permettait d'intimider ses adversaires, désormais clos, lui donnaient un air complètement différent. La jeune femme découvrait cet aspect qui cassait avec ce genre qu'il se donnait : Negan était en réalité comme tout le monde. Lui aussi avait ses faiblesses et ses peurs, et il n'était pas infaillible. Elle se sentit soudainement en bonne posture lorsqu'elle repensa à sa réaction vis-à-vis de Sherry. Mais le sentiment qui l'envahit quand elle se rendit compte des dommages qu'il avait causé à Tom, lui retourna le cœur. Julia ferma les yeux, un instant, essayant d'ignorer les images qui envahissaient son esprit. Non, Negan n'était pas comme cela, il avait un bon fond. Tom avait dépassé les limites. Elle ouvrit une bouche ronde de surprise quand elle comprit qu'elle venait de penser comme _lui,_ le pauvre adolescent qui auparavant avait sa défense, se retrouvait le fautif. La jeune femme soupira, alors que son visage se contractait. Le regard toujours planté sur l'homme, elle finit par déposer une légère caresse sur sa nuque, quand sa voix rauque retentit :

\- Arrête de me mater Julia chérie, tu me ferais presque rougir.

Gênée de s'être faite surprendre, elle se dégagea instinctivement, comme si de rien n'était. Ses doigts quittèrent la peau chaude pour retrouver sa figure, qu'elle palpa nerveusement. Elle qui le pensait endormit, se trompait sur toute la ligne. Negan ouvrit les yeux, amusé par la réaction obtenue. Il se redressa dans le lit et la fixa, alors qu'un silence s'installait. Comme il avait envie de rire, en voyant le regard fuyant de Julia. Il avait l'impression de voir une enfant s'être faite surprendre par son parent :

\- Tu ne dormais pas... se défendit-elle en relevant le menton, tentant d'assurer ses arrières.

\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec une putain de femme dans mon pieu. Il explosa de rire. T'as pas pu t'empêcher de me toucher hein. Bordel, c'est toujours l'effet que je fais... Sa main vint s'échouer dans ses cheveux, elle soupira. Quoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être comme ça...

\- D'être comment Julia chérie ? Ça ne te plaît pas comment je suis ? Il leva un sourcil aguicheur en la toisant. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Menteuse, je sais quand tu mens. Et là tu es en train de mentir... Mais elle ne répondit pas, lui arrachant un soupir prétentieux, alors qu'il plaçait ses mains derrière sa tête, prenant appui contre le mur. Vous êtes toutes pareilles de toute façon... Vous nous dites non, mais vous en mourrez d'envie. Julia écarquilla de grands yeux ronds en attrapant le coussin près de son visage, pour lui balancer à la figure, taquine.

\- Espèce de macho !

\- Hé ! Hé ! gueula t-il en lui attrapant les poignets alors qu'elle continuait à le frapper de l'oreiller moelleux. Arrête ça Julia chérie, tu veux.

Mais elle continuait en riant aux éclats, devant l'attitude maladroite de l'homme, qui tentait d'esquiver. Lorsque ses mains se retrouvèrent encerclées sous son épaisse poigne, un sourire victorieux naquit sur son visage. Negan lui rendit, en en profitant pour la maîtriser, étendant son être sur elle. Ainsi, elle se retrouva immobilisée dans les bras de son bourreau :

\- Tu ne me frappe pas, et encore moins avec cette merde. Il attrapa l'objet du délit pour le jeter au sol, autant utiliser quelque chose d'efficace comme Lucille.

Lorsque son regard revint dans sa direction, et capta son attention, un frisson lui traversa le corps, masquant cette tendresse abondante à son égard. Mais il le remarqua aussitôt, un rictus moqueur se dessinant au coin de sa bouche :

\- Regarde toi, lança t-il en se calant un peu plus contre elle, regarde ces putains de joues rosées que nous avons là ! T'es amoureuse ou quoi ma belle ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

\- Oui, ça je le sais, je dis n'importe quoi et je suis un connard. Je commence à le retenir, tu n'es pas la seule à me le répéter.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas changer ? l'interrogea t-elle, le déstabilisant.

Cette phrase le plongea dans une attitude qui rarement l'animait, lui qui contrôlait à merveille ce qui l'entourait. Voir Julia ainsi, le conseiller le mit mal à l'aise et il combla sa gêne en l'embrassant, la faisant taire :

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas amoureuse bordel. Il n'y a de la place que pour Lucille dans mon putain de cœur de pierre... termina t-il en murmurant, entre plusieurs baisers.

 **…**

Il soupira en roulant sur le côté, retrouvant son oreiller en se décollant de la jeune femme. Negan resta immobile quelques secondes, reprenant sa respiration, avant de reprendre calmement, en se penchant pour attraper une bouteille, siégeant à son chevet :

\- Bordel, que c'est bon de passer sa journée au pieu. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau et la reposa au sol. Pas de cadavres de merde à buter, ça change pour une fois, j'y prendrais presque goût !

Julia ne répondit pas, fixant le plafond avec amertume : elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses paroles précédentes. Il avait un cœur de pierre, certes, elle le savait depuis longtemps, toutefois, l'entendre lui dire, de sa propre bouche, avec cette voix si grave qu'elle appréciait lui laissait une sensation désagréable, de ne pas être dans le même univers que lui. Au même instant, elle s'en voulut atrocement de s'être laissée attendrir, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : fuir avant de souffrir. Car tôt ou tard, la vérité éclaterait et elle savait qu'elle serait difficile à accepter. Negan avait plusieurs femmes, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Mais les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait dévoré plus jeune avaient laissé leurs empreintes, profondément ancrées en sa personne, et ce prince charmant, qu'il soit parfait ou non, elle l'avait au final, toujours attendu :

\- Amber est enceinte, lâcha soudainement l'homme en se tournant vers elle, en s'appuyant sur son avant bras.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement, constatant qu'il enfonçait un peu plus le couteau dans le plaie.

Il se mordit la lèvre en ricanant, roulant des yeux l'air exaspéré :

\- C'est vrai que vous les femmes, vous parlez souvent entre vous, de tout et de rien... Merde alors, je ne suis pas prêts pour être un putain de père... D'ailleurs j'en serai un très mauvais. C'est pour ça que je ne le serai jamais...

Elle haussa des épaules, faisant semblant de se moquer éperdument de ses propos. Puis, tout en continuant à l'ignorer, elle ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet pour en sortir un livre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver un ouvrage. Negan remarqua son comportement et se justifia, au moment où elle consultait curieuse, les pages :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ma belle ? Moi aussi j'aime lire, tu n'es pas la seule à bouffer des bouquins de temps à autres... On se fait tellement chier dans ce monde désormais...

Elle ne put retenir un ricanement en l'imaginant tenir un livre en main, s'évadant dans la lecture, tel un cliché, assit au coin d'un feu de cheminée, un soir d'hiver. Il n'appréciait pas son attitude et soupira, en remontant la couverture sur son corps. Elle qui le considérait comme une brute, désintéressée par l'intellect, se retrouvait étonnée au lieu de le féliciter. Son caractère ne lui laissait pas la patience pour essayer de comprendre, au final, que voulait-elle ? Julia voulait-elle du romantisme et venir se blottir dans ses bras ? Il éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, tout en constatant qu'elle lisait désormais le résumé, au dos du livre. Vexé de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt, il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa taquin son épaule. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard perplexe avant de replonger, concentrée dans cet ouvrage qui lui semblait si intéressant. Mais ne faisait-elle pas exprès justement ? Sa réflexion commença à se mélanger dans son esprit, ainsi, en ayant marre de tenter de la percer à jour, il continua, amusé par sa réaction inhabituelle. Provoquant, ses caresses se firent plus libres et il contourna sa poitrine pour venir au bas de son ventre. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et constata sa cicatrice. Ainsi, il eut une idée afin d'avoir son attention, si désirée :

\- Et si je te faisais un gosse ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le dévisagea soudainement. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Negan. Ouais, si je te faisais un putain de gosse, tout de suite... Là, maintenant, ça te plairait ? C'est ce que tu voudrais ? Elle hésita durant quelques secondes avant de répondre, cherchant une potentielle réponse en son regard.

\- Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants... Elle tentait de camoufler cette lueur d'espoir, qui brillait dans ses yeux, d'une incroyable intensité, non, jamais Negan n'avait vu une telle réaction, émanant de sa protégée.

\- Ça te plairait ? reprit-il en contournant sa césarienne maladroitement recousue.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... bégaya t-elle. Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ? Tu me fais marcher... essaya t-elle de se convaincre, commençant à connaître la nature de son bourreau. Ce dernier partit dans un profond fou rire, il venait d'avoir la confirmation de son interrogation.

\- Bien sûr que je me moque de toi Julia chérie ! Qu'est- ce que tu crois ?! J'en veux pas de tous ces gosses, il n'y a pas de place pour eux dans cette merde apocalyptique. Il se rapprocha d'elle hautain, mais en tout cas, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que toi, t'en veux vraiment un !

\- Tais toi ! se défendit-elle en repoussant sa main baladeuse, alors qu'il continuait à se vanter de son exploit.

\- Ouais, j'en suis sûr, vu la tête que t'as tiré... Et maintenant, je peux dire que cette putain de cicatrice, comme avait dis le doc', c'est une putain de césarienne. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de putain de gosse avec toi alors ? Il a été bouffé par l'infection ? Ton mari y était pour quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Negan.

\- Non ! jeta t-il menaçant en la pointant du doigt, c'est moi qui décide des règles ma belle. Et depuis le putain de début de notre rencontre, je veux connaître cette histoire. J'ai tellement de questions qui trottent dans ma tête, c'est pénible... Ouais, c'est vraiment chiant, surtout quand tu n'as aucune putain de réponse ! Alors je t'écoute. Elle resta muette, il commença ses théories. Si je récapitule, tu veux être mère, mais t'as pas de gosse... En plus, Simon t'as recousu, donc tout ça est récent... Bordel t'es tombée enceinte il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça en fait ! Oh merde... finit-il, choqué par sa découverte, un doigt trônant sur le coin de ses lèvres, sous la surprise. Attends, mais qui est le putain de père ? Elle continua à garder le silence, attendant les bras croisés et le regard vide. Si c'était ton putain de mari, ce serait trop simple... Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre comme s'il avait eu une révélation. C'était le putain de Gouverneur ! La vache, alors il était au final comme moi, on se serait certainement bien entendu ! Il n'en voulait pas, donc t'as avorté... Mince alors, tu l'aimais à ce point ? Au point de perdre l'enfant que tu désirais ? Tu m'impressionnes Julia chérie, vraiment, je dois te l'avouer, t'es une sacrée nana ! Amber s'est mise à chialer dès le début, mais toi, t'es vraiment une putain de combattante. Satisfait, il voulut déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, mais elle le rejeta violemment.

\- J'en ai assez entendu ! lança t-elle à vif, après tous ces souvenirs passés. Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! D'un bond, elle se leva et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain.

\- Attends ma belle, ne sois pas fâchée, reviens !

Mais la jeune femme, profondément marquée par cet événement, elle qui ne souhaitait rien évoquer, continua son chemin, pour s'enfermer dans la pièce. L'homme la rejoignit devant la porte, et colla son visage contre la paroi en bois. En entendant l'eau couler, il comprit qu'elle s'apprêter à prendre une douche, il lança alors, aguicheur :

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Non ! ! cria t-elle sous les gouttes qui glissaient le long de son corps.

\- Allé Julia chérie, ne me laisse pas en plan comme ça devant la salle de bain, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un con, à parler à une porte...

\- Laisse moi tranquille Negan ! termina t-elle en colère.

Il se décolla de l'encadrement en soupirant, puis passa une main indécise dans ses cheveux :

\- Très bien...

Rapidement, il retrouva la chambre pour attraper d'un geste rapide ses vêtements, afin de se rhabiller :

\- Je me tire, je vais prendre l'air, répondit-il vexé, d'une voix forte. N'oublie pas que tu as ta putain de visite médicale tout à l'heure. Simon est au courant, il t'attend... Tu pourras sans gêne te confier à lui...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous êtes toujours là, vous tenez bons ? On arrive vraiment sur la fin désormais..**

 **Je dois vous avouer qu'après ce premier épisode de saison 7, j'ai eu un élan d'écriture, ce qui vaut ce chapitre tout frais :D**

 **J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits par ce début de saison ! Negan est dans la place (haha je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ^^)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Sa démarche était lente et incertaine, Julia avançait dans l'étroit couloir de métal. L'esprit tourmenté, elle repensait à sa conversation avec Negan, il avait été odieux et elle s'était retrouvée soulagée de le savoir partit. Elle voulait rester seule, ne plus le voir durant quelques heures lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le côtoyer régulièrement lui procurait une sensation de sécurité, obligatoire au vue des circonstances, mais le côtoyer à la longue finissait par la ronger. Sa personnalité si particulière l'épuisait, pompant cette énergie qu'elle tentait de préserver. Il se nourrissait d'elle, tout comme elle se nourrissait de sa présence, toutefois, les effets n'étaient pas les mêmes. Julia satisfaisait Negan, mais ce dernier la détruisait, doucement, lui donnant l'illusion contraire en l'enveloppant dans un semblant de stabilité relationnel. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait réussi son coup, Negan avait fini par l'obséder. Elle soupira, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. Nerveusement, elle attrapa ses cheveux qu'elle tressa rapidement d'un mouvement habile, puis joua avec le bracelet de son poignet. Quand Ethan était encore vivant, elle passait ses nerfs sur son alliance, qu'elle tournait inlassablement, à un rythme effréné. Désormais, cette dernière au fond de sa poche de jean, elle avait dû trouver une autre occupation pour la remplacer.

La jeune femme sortait de l'enceinte des quartiers de son bourreau, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser ceux des Sauveurs, qui patientaient dans le hangar, nettoyant leurs armes et discutant lourdement. Une angoisse la parcourue en se sachant à découvert, ainsi, elle pressa le pas pour arriver dans la partie la plus reculée du Sanctuaire, là où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Apparemment, elle devait voir Simon, elle n'en connaissait pas la raison, peut-être devait-il lui montrer quelque chose. Mais l'homme en cuir avait parlé de visite médicale, cependant, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Tout en s'interrogeant quant à la suite des événements, elle haussa les épaules en ouvrant la porte, débouchant sur une sorte de salle d'attente aménagée, située contre la paroi du cabinet post- apocalyptique. Julia fut étonnée en constatant qu'elle n'était pas seule, Alice, son amie attendait, assise sur une chaise :

\- Quelle surprise ! commença t-elle, toi aussi tu dois voir Simon ?

\- Non, lui répondit-elle en souriant, j'accompagne Amber. Elle doit venir ici régulièrement pour sa grossesse... Julia se sentit soudainement mal suite à l'évocation de l'état de la femme.

\- Je vois, la pauvre, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mal... Elle passe ses journées à pleurer en cherchant une solution afin de convaincre Negan de revenir sur sa décision.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, dit la prisonnière défaitiste.

\- Comme tu le dis, il n'y a rien à faire. C'est un con qui ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. S'il a décidé de te tuer, il te tuera, s'il a décidé de ne pas garder l'enfant, il ne le gardera pas.

\- Comment est l'ambiance aux dortoirs ?

\- Insupportable... entre Amber qui reste inconsolable et Sherry qui fait sa loi... c'est difficile, mais il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Un silence s'installa alors que la jeune femme entendait la future mère en larmes, dans la salle à côté. Elle baissa la tête en rapprochant ses genoux, tentant de se faire minuscule dans cet environnement désolant. Alice la fixait, perplexe. Ses pupilles semblaient la sonder de toutes parts, alors que son visage fermé lui donnait un air froid et calculateur :

\- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi es-tu réellement ici, Julia ? Le ton qu'elle employa la déstabilisa et elle jaugea sa réponse.

\- Je me le demande aussi... Negan veut que je vois Simon pour une visite médicale. Son amie hocha la tête, désintéressée.

\- En te regardant j'ai l'impression de me voir il y a quelques mois. « Visite première fois », c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle. Il veut s'assurer que tu ailles bien. Venant de sa part, c'est étrange de se dire ça, alors qu'il est le fautif. Au final, il te manipule ainsi, avec de belles phrases bourrées de désillusions. Je n'ai jamais été complètement sous son charme, et heureusement, regarde dans quel état ça met Amber... Elle se mit à réfléchir. Je crois que si tu tues un homme de sang froid, tu as droit à cette fameuse visite aussi. Au final, Simon est une sorte de psy, pauvre homme, il doit en être malade, à recueillir tous les problèmes de ce refuge.

\- C'est étrange comme pratique, répondit la jeune femme sèchement, ne souhaitant pas en savoir davantage. Mais Alice était bavarde, et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Étrange ? Mais tout est étrange ici Julia, ouvre les yeux ! Tu crois cela normal, un homme qui retient des personnes captives juste pour se satisfaire à l'idée de les avoir à sa disposition ? Tu crois que c'est normal qu'un groupe d'hommes se permettent d'embarquer des personnes pour les séquestrer ensuite ? Tu crois que c'est normal de se donner le droit de voler et piller d'autres individus, seulement pour se sentir supérieur ? Il n'y a plus que le rapport de force désormais, mais je suis bien heureuse d'être ici, aussi glauque qu'est le Sanctuaire, être dehors à cette-heure ci est devenu du suicide...

\- L'ancien groupe te manque parfois ?

\- Il doit être dissout... regarde Ethan, désolée de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais beaucoup ont dû terminer de la même façon. Le monde est devenu fou. Je suis bien ici, et maintenant, c'est toi qui en paies les frais, malheureusement.

A cet instant précis, Amber sortit de la pièce voisine, essuyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle versait chaque jour. Alice se leva pour venir l'accompagner, puis enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de la réconforter :

\- C'est un garçon, sanglotait-elle, j'en suis persuadée, je le sens, c'est un petit garçon. Negan serait ravi d'avoir un fils... pauvre petit, elle se moucha une énième fois, je ne veux pas que l'on me prenne mon bébé...

\- Calme toi, et rentrons aux dortoirs. A la prochaine Julia ! lança t-elle en se retournant, fais attention à toi.

La porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit légèrement, Simon passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sa mine à la fois triste et chaleureuse redonna un semblant de gaîté à la jeune femme, qui le fixait, attendait qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la bouche. Il observa un court instant les deux femmes quitter la pièce :

\- Suivant ! s'exclama t-il en détournant son regard vers Julia. Oh, mademoiselle Williams, c'est vous. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Il l'invita à passer la porte d'un signe de main, la prisonnière prenant place sur une chaise devant son bureau. Elle croisa les bras, et attendit qu'il vienne à elle, le vieil homme occupé à consulter quelques papiers. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Tom arrivait, préoccupé :

\- Simon ! J'ai de nouveau des douleurs dans la poitrine, il faut que vous y jetiez encore un coup d'œil.

\- Tom, ne voyez-vous pas que je suis en pleine consultation ! L'adolescent vit son amie dans l'angle de l'infirmerie et baissa aussitôt la tête, honteux.

\- M'dame, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interrompu, c'est que depuis mon altercation avec Negan... Il lui montra son arcade recousue d'un fil noir sommaire, le tout entouré d'un hématome imposant.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Tom, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Simon, vous pouvez vous occuper de lui, je peux patienter.

\- Merci M'dame, jeta t-il en rougissant, pendant que l'homme en blouse venait à sa rencontre pour palper sa cage thoracique. Il hurla une première fois, puis une seconde quand il arriva au niveau de ses flancs.

\- Eh bien mon pauvre garçon, il semblerait qu'entre votre arcade cassée, et votre lèvre abîmée, vous ayez une côte fissurée...

\- C'est grave ? demanda le jeune affolé. Mais le médecin le rassura immédiatement.

\- Non, mais vous avez eu raison de venir me voir rapidement. Je reviens m'occuper de vous, dès que j'en ai terminé avec mademoiselle Williams.

Cette dernière se rapprocha, alors qu'il ajustait ses lunettes une énième fois, louchant sur la feuille reprenant les détails que lui avait énoncé Julia lors de leur première rencontre :

\- Bien, donc à partir de maintenant, nous nous verrons plus régulièrement, je dirais toutes les deux semaines, tout dépendra de vos visites dans les quartiers de Negan. Il prit une grande inspiration, comment vous sentez-vous ? Je veux dire, physiquement. Même s'il n'avait pas précisé, elle lui aurait annoncé ce tracas qui la rongeait depuis peu.

\- Je vais bien, enfin, je pense... Il la dévisagea, alors que Tom fronçait les sourcils, commençant à fulminer en pensant à son bourreau. A l'extérieur, je ne pense pas avoir de problème, tout est normal, seulement, je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai l'impression d'être entre deux eaux, vous comprenez... C'est Negan, il... mais elle fut coupée par l'homme, qui connaissait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'entendre cela mademoiselle, c'est ce que ses femmes me disent en général après la première nuit. Tom se leva d'un bond, les yeux sombres sous la colère qui l'envahissait.

\- Quoi ? ? Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. M'dame, désolé d'être indiscret, mais si je comprends bien, vous avez couché avec lui ?!

\- Rasseyez vous et calmez vous mon garçon... Il se tourna vers la prisonnière, il n'aurait jamais dû rester, pardonnez moi mademoiselle Williams, pour cette erreur médicale. Elle acquiesça, ne lui en voulant nullement.

\- Laissez la répondre Simon ! M'dame, vous avez fait ça avec ce malade ? Mais comment avez-vous pu ? Je pensais... Il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Je pensais que nous nous comprenions tous les deux, et que vous le détestiez, comme moi.

\- C'est compliqué Tom...

\- Non ! cria t-il attristé, non c'est très simple, au contraire ! Vous allez me suivre, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ou vous allez souffrir un peu plus. Pire ! Vous risquez de mourir.

\- Voyons mon garçon, ne dites pas n'importe quoi...

\- Vraiment ? Il pointa du doigt l'homme en blouse, le coupant dans son élan, alors si je dis n'importe quoi, dites lui la vérité Simon !

\- Quelle vérité ? interrogea la jeune femme, qui commençait à se poser des questions. Il ne peut rien m'arriver, Negan est là pour me protéger, et il ne laisse personne toucher à ses femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Un ricanement nerveux sortit de sa bouche, alors que sa poitrine se serrait douloureusement. Elle était sa favorite, elle demeurait intouchable. Le visage de Simon se crispa.

\- Mademoiselle Williams, reprit-il, la figure atteinte, certes pour l'instant votre statut vous garanti une protection, mais si vous veniez à tomber enceinte...

Ces mots résonnèrent une fois de plus dans son esprit, et elle se demanda si avoir un enfant n'était pas plutôt une malédiction, à l'inverse d'un cadeau de a vie. Elle leva les bras au ciel, connaissant déjà la suite des dires :

\- Il me prendra mon enfant, c'est ça ? Qu'importe, j'en ai déjà perdu un, que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je suis une femme, je suis faite pour donner naissance... Sa voix commençait à trembler, mais elle continua chevrotante. Et comme dit Alice, mieux vaut rester ici en sécurité, qu'être à l'extérieur et se faire dévorer...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas...

\- Si je comprends Simon, et je comprends aussi que je serai prête à sacrifier une nouvelle fois, mon désir d'être mère pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Car au fond, c'est ce qu'il est, Negan est un monstre, mais Negan m'a accueilli, et Negan me permet de respirer à ce jour. Je ne veux pas finir comme Amber à pleurer sur mon sort, et pourtant Dieu sait comment j'ai souffert, de laisser des personnes m'ouvrir pour s'emparer de ce qui semblait être mon bébé. Mais je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Brian m'aurait laissé devant les portes de Woodbury... Je l'ai fait pour lui, parce que je l'aimais et j'avais espoir de pouvoir continuer à rester à ses côtés.

\- Vous vous sentez redevable, exactement ce que Negan veut. Vous l'aimez M'dame ? Julia baissa la tête, tentant de camoufler la triste vérité. Puis, elle détourna le sujet, continuant son monologue.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ma propre survie. J'ai été bien égoïste, mais ce monde nous pousse à réagir de la sorte, quitte à mettre de côté ce qui nous remplirait de joie. Elle se tut un instant puis repris, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Mais il n'y a plus de joie désormais. Brian est mort, je pensais avoir réussi à le changer, j'ai eu tort. Je pensais avoir réussi à changer Negan, je pense avoir tort aussi. C'est ainsi, il nous faut nous adapter.

\- Si vous veniez à avoir un enfant mademoiselle, qu'on vous le prenne à la naissance ou non, vous mourrez. Le médecin soupira, puis reprit calmement. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'infection qui veut cela, mais il semblerait qu'en donnant la vie, une autre soit prise.

\- Pourtant, vous m'aviez dis que certaines réussissaient à survivre, malgré les soins précaires...

\- Je vous ai menti, j'ai dis cela pour vous rassurer. Vous n'étiez pas enchantée d'être ici, au refuge, imaginez si je vous avez dis la vérité.

\- Mais j'ai déjà eu ce problème, elle leva son débardeur pour montrer sa césarienne, et je suis toujours en vie ! Oh non, elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains, mais que m'arrive t-il ? Je ne me reconnais plus... Je suis en train de devenir folle. _Il_ me rend folle.

\- Un coup de chance peut-être, voulez-vous réellement tenter une nouvelle fois et ainsi frôler la mort ? Après tout c'est votre choix, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Nous ne savons rien de tout ce qui nous entoure, peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport, peut-être êtes-vous même immunisée ? Mais en tenant compte de nos expériences passées, vos chances de survie sont très limitées.

Tom se leva et vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur en se tenant les côtes, esquissant une grimace sous la douleur. Lentement, il lui prit la main pour planter un regard déterminé dans le sien :

\- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, que ce soit dans ses quartiers ou non, il finira par vous remplacer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il se sert de vous. Vous ne pourrez jamais le changer M'dame, et si vous n'êtes pas encore devenue cinglée comme ses autres femmes, à croire au prince charmant qu'il laisse paraître, alors vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. Je vais partir, je ne veux plus vivre dans cet enfer, je ne veux plus avoir constamment peur des Sauveurs, ou me faire battre par un malade possessif. J'ai pris ma décision, je vais m'enfuir. Simon eut un mouvement de recul, alors que les traits de son visage s'accentuaient, intrigué par l'annonce. Je vais m'enfuir et vous allez venir avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand. Ce que je sais, c'est que cela va arriver bientôt. Je viendrai vous chercher et nous partirons ensemble. Nous allons quitter cet endroit M'dame. Et je sais qu'au fond, vous êtes d'accord, car si vous restez, vous finirez par tomber enceinte... Vous êtes une personne remarquable et je sais que vous ne voulez pas mourir. Alors tenez vous prête dans les prochains jours. Il se tourna vers l'homme en blouse. Bouche cousue, n'en parlez à personne. Je vais vous laisser terminer la consultation, je vais attendre derrière la porte.

 **…**

Elle retournait dans les quartiers de Negan, en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu à l'infirmerie : dans tous les cas, elle ne retenait qu'une chose essentielle, elle était piégée et le résultat en serait d'autant plus désagréable. Il était incroyablement charismatique et intelligent, pour réussir à enrôler chaque personne dans son camp. Quelle soit féminine ou masculine, la plupart n'y voyait que du feu et le suivait aveuglément en buvant ses paroles. Mais pourtant, malgré cela, la sensation de lui être indispensable était toujours au plus profond d'elle. Quand il rentrerait, elle lui en parlerait, elle mettrait les choses au claire afin de savoir véritablement ses motivations. Negan était-il sincère ? Après tout, Tom était jaloux, il était normal qu'il se dresse contre lui. Qui fallait-il croire ? Julia était perdue, ses idées se mélangeant, décuplant le côté dramatique de la situation. Une dernière et fulgurante idée lui parvint en tête, et elle se figea, la bouche grande ouverte : et si elle était enceinte, si elle était déjà enceinte de l'homme en cuir ? La jeune femme porta une main à son front en essayant de se raisonner. Chaque chose en son temps, dans un premier temps, elle lui parlerait, ensuite, elle aviserait. Partir avec l'adolescent, ou rester, survivre ou mourir, continuer à vivre dangereusement ou devenir mère. A cette pensée, elle sentit une sensation au niveau de son ventre, se rendant compte de l'état psychique qui jouait sur son être. D'un rapide mouvement de tête, elle poussa la porte en chassant ces idées, qui finiraient par la rendre folle.

Alors, Julia tenta de se décontracter, ainsi, elle se fit bouillir de l'eau afin de se préparer un thé, qu'elle dégusta dans le fauteuil de son bourreau, un livre à la main. Durant la journée entière, elle resta assise, parcourant les pages, dans un semblant de concentration. Mais tout restait profondément ancré, et elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir réellement de ses interrogations. Elle porta une main curieuse à son ventre, priant pour ne pas connaître de mauvaise nouvelle, quand elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Le sifflement qui en ressortit lui indiqua que Negan arrivait. Negan arrivait et elle allait devoir lui parler. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se levait, en posant la tasse désormais vide. Elle prit soin de plier l'angle de la page afin de ne pas perdre sa lecture et attendit, le dos droit. Il entra, la mine rayonnante, alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge :

\- Ma belle, je suis sacrément content de te voir ! lança t-il enjoué, en ouvrant son blouson en cuir. Je pensais que tu me ferais la gueule et que tu te serais barrée je ne sais où. Mais non, tu es restée parce que tu m'es fidèle. J'ai vraiment passé une fin de journée de merde, j'ai buté des rôdeurs, j'ai fouillé des baraques vides, j'ai même tué un type qui ne voulait pas me filer ses armes. Le con s'était enfermé chez lui et tirait avec un sniper quiconque s'approchait de l'enceinte de sa baraque... J'ai été plutôt sympa avec lui, j'ai tenté de parler, de négocier, je me suis montré patient, mais rien à faire ! Une balle entre les deux yeux et le tour était joué, ça a vachement bien réglé les choses. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en la fixant, voyant un regard fuyant. Que se passe t-il Julia chérie, t'as pas l'air en forme ? Pourtant t'étais bel et bien réveillée la nuit dernière... Il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, elle resta immobile. Putain, quand les nanas sont comme ça, c'est qu'il y a un putain de problème... C'est la visite chez le doc' ? T'as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ou quoi ? Le ton de sa voix devint soudainement inquiet. Merde, t'es en cloque toi aussi ?! Il ricana faussement en la dévisageant, cherchant de provoquer une réaction. Je déconne, oublie ce que je viens de dire, tu veux. Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral...

Negan quitta la salle principale pour trouver la chambre. Julia quant à elle, continuait à s'interroger, s'encourageant à prendre la parole, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Lorsqu'il revint, il attrapa Lucille autour de laquelle il enroula une petite chaîne, dont il laissa le pendentif tomber dans le vide. Il se retourna, fièrement, tendant la batte dans la direction de la jeune femme :

\- Il te plaît ? lui demanda t-il hautain. T'as l'honneur de te le voir offrir par Lucille. Il éclata de rire. Un putain de collier, c'est bien la première fois que je fais ça... Elle ne réagissait pas, merde alors, reprit-il moqueur, ça pue le romantisme et ça ne te plaît toujours pas ? Elle fixait l'objet avec mépris, les sourcils du meneur se froncèrent. Hé ! commença t-il plus durement, un putain de cadeau ça ne se refuse pas, alors prends le.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? L'homme au sniper ? demanda t-elle méfiante, en l'observant accroché entre les barbelés, auparavant recouverts de sang séché.

\- On s'en tape de comment je l'ai eu ! Ne fais pas ta garce tu veux, et accepte ce putain de cadeau de ma part. T'en trouvera beaucoup des salopes à qui j'ai offert des cadeaux... marmonnait-il entre ses dents serrées.

Heureusement pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu la chaîne en argent qui trônait autour du cou de la survivante, capturée avec son groupe quelques jours plus tôt. Sa patience commençait à s'estomper, et il attrapa lui-même le bien précieux pour le plaquer dans la main de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à accepter. D'un geste violent, alors que ses doigts enfonçaient le collier dans sa paume, il l'attira contre lui en saisissant sa taille. Sous la tension qui l'avait envahi, la face dans ses cheveux, il resta stoïque un instant, avant de trouver son visage. Le souffle chaud de son bourreau, fit perdre les moyens à Julia, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits afin de suivre son but premier. Toutefois, après avoir esquissé une grimace en ricanant sous sa réaction, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais ma belle, j'ai fait beaucoup pour toi... Oh oui, pour ta putain de gueule d'ange, j'ai fait des efforts. Peut-être même trop, mais je me suis montré généreux et courtois. Et quand on se montre généreux et courtois envers une putain de personne, il est coutume de la remercier. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ses mains descendirent le long de ses jambes, s'attardant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise en se contractant. Il devina qu'elle acquiesçait, trop préoccupée par les faits pour trouver une réponse adéquate. Bien, reprit-il, alors tu vas me remercier.

Julia fermait les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les paumes qui vagabondaient le long de son corps. Ses poings se serrèrent doucement au moment où elle visionna la scène de l'infirmerie. Elle devait lui parler, elle devait briser la glace une bonne fois pour toute :

\- Bordel Julia chérie, je veux simplement ton cul, lâcha t-il en lui embrassant la nuque. Il l'enlaçait fortement contre lui, ressentant ses battements de cœur rapides et saccadés. Tu m'as blessé en refusant mon putain de collier, tu sais... Petite insolente, il se mouvait contre elle, d'un mouvement de bassin précis, elle perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent sur le canapé. Il fut satisfait par la tournure des choses.

\- Negan... commença t-elle, Negan attends ! Elle tentait de repousser ses avances, alors qu'il s'empressait de défaire sa ceinture. Attends, je veux te parler de quelque chose.

\- On en parlera après ma belle, tu veux. Il vint l'embrasser brutalement, la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le faire réagir. Il se retira sauvagement, en un grognement rauque.

\- Putain de merde ! gueula t-il en passant un doigt curieux sur sa lèvre, pour constater les dégâts. Tu m'as mordu ! Son regard devint un peu plus noir de désir, Julia se maudissant pour cette tentative échouée. J'adore quand t'es comme ça. Il y passa sa manche pour enlever le sang apparent.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! jeta t-elle furieusement en lui attrapant les épaules. Il faut qu'on parle.

En voyant ses yeux se remplir d'une incompréhension totale, mélangée à une surprise des plus saisissantes, la jeune femme en déduisit qu'elle devait être la première à oser prendre la parole et le contredire. Coupé dans son élan, il se redressa et resta assit, hébété devant elle :

\- Tu refuses que je te saute pour discuter ? Il resta de nouveau muet quelques secondes, avant de reprendre colérique. Je crois qu'on va avoir un sérieux problème toi et moi ma belle... en général, les nanas qui se permettent de dire ça, viennent faire chier leur monde, et je n'aime pas ça. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue boudeuse, et il continua à cracher mécontent. J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour m'interrompre, parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis vraiment très frustré. D'une part, tu refuses mon putain de cadeau, et d'une autre, tu refuses que je te prenne. Julia chérie, à quoi joues-tu ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, je suis vraiment touché par toute cette merde. Dis moi que c'est vraiment important car je sens Lucille bouillonner intérieurement... et tu sais que je me plie à sa volonté, j'ai du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un grand merci aux vues et aux review, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :D**

 **Alice: Je te réponds ici, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise :) J'espère que la suite te laissera sur la même idée !**

 **La Plume d'E: Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment touché :) j'ai du mal à arrêter cette fiction, surtout depuis que la série a recommencé ! Haha. Du coup la fin se répartie doucement sur plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que ca va continuer de te plaire ! :)**

 **Juste D: Contente de te revoir, et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ca va te plaire :) (je n'oublie pas ta fiction avec Negan haha ;)**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il la fixait avec une attention particulière, son ego bouleversé par son refus dégageait en lui une colère noire, mélangée à une curiosité malsaine. Mais Negan était comme cela, il n'était que perfidie. Son regard la scrutait dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais elle avait du mal à trouver les mots justes. Ses mains étaient moites, sentant sa patience s'estomper au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Toutefois, l'homme en cuir restait immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en un rictus mal placé :

\- Alors ? demanda t-il en passant sa main le long de ses joues rugueuses, t'as perdu ta langue ma belle ? Le temps qu'elle réagisse et formule une réponse, il se leva en soupirant. Bordel, ça m'a donné chaud toutes ces conneries. D'un geste, il enleva son foulard qu'il jeta au sol, accompagné de son blouson.

Julia l'observait, alors qu'il relevait la tête. Son t-shirt blanc était trop grand, et venait s'échouer sur sa ceinture défaite. Negan se racla la gorge en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour les plaquer un peu plus en arrière, puis, il revint vers le canapé et leva une jambe, qu'il posa vulgairement sur l'assise :

\- Allé Julia chérie, cesse de me prendre pour un con, tu veux. Dis moi ce que t'as à me dire. Il haussa les sourcils. Bordel, ce doit être sacrément emmerdant pour que tu me _la_ coupe comme ça, ça a un putain de rapport avec ta putain de visite médicale ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- C'est juste de la putain de logique, entre notre dernière conversation qui a mal tourné, ton rendez-vous avec Simon et là, ta putain d'obstination à vouloir me parler d'un sujet soit-disant sérieux alors qu'on a bien mieux à faire... Il t'as dit quoi le doc' ?

\- Rien d'important... Elle baissa les yeux sous le mensonge, n'arrivant pas à franchir le pas. Negan se mit à rire, puis se leva, cessant brutalement son manège.

\- Putain alors parle, merde ! Je ne supporte pas les devinettes. Je t'offre mon putain de temps, fais en quelque-chose.

Julia se leva et rangea par réflexe ses mains dans ses poches, en tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui la surmenait. Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec l'alliance autrefois portée, qui siégeait désormais dans son jean. Il n'allait pas réagir comme elle le souhaitait, elle en était persuadée en voyant ses yeux, reflétant la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur, cependant, la seule chose qu'elle vit furent les rôdeurs enchaînés, grommelant en gesticulant morbidement. Elle repensa à son périple, seule, avant d'être capturée par son bourreau :

\- Pourquoi moi ? l'interrogea t-elle subitement en se retournant vers lui. Pourquoi tu n'as pas passé ton chemin ?

\- Hein ? Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, surprit par sa requête. Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu regrettes, c'est ça ? Putain de merde, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Un jour tu me haïs et tu veux quitter mon refuge, un autre tu me demande de te sauter et tu veux rester. Merde ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu cherches au fond ?

\- Justement, je te renvois la question. Est-ce que je vais finir comme _les_ autres, à t'attendre désespérément en te préparant des surprises pour que tu me remarque ? Il fronça les sourcils en quittant la pièce.

\- Je n'aime pas la tournure de cette putain de conversation ! gueula t-il en partant à la petite cuisine. Non, je n'aime pas du tout te voir te plaindre après ce que j'ai fait bordel. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que t'as réellement en tête Julia chérie... continue sur ta putain de lancée, tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme _les_ autres. Tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Ha ! Ça je l'ai bien compris. Ensuite ?

Elle eut l'impression d'être en plein interrogatoire alors qu'elle devait mener la danse. Ce devait être à la jeune femme de poser les questions, non de se justifier. Mais Negan avait réussi à retourner la situation, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Il revint avec un verre de whisky, accompagné de Lucille, sur l'épaule. Voir la batte lui donnait la nausée, les barbelés lui laissant l'affreux souvenir des carnages précédents :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir non plus. Il but une gorgée puis la fixa éberlué, les yeux scintillants.

\- Mais qui a dis que tu allais crever ? Personne. Et celui qui tentera se fera fracasser la gueule par ma chère Lucille. Il se rapprocha pour lui murmurer, accompagné d'un clin d'œil taquin, c'est elle qui me l'as dit.

\- Si je venais à tomber enceinte... tenta t-elle d'articuler. L'homme pouffa de rire, se moquant éperdument de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- C'est Simon qui t'as dis ça ? Quel con ! Ce type est un idiot, ne l'écoute pas, il t'as raconté des conneries.

\- En es-tu sûr ? demanda t-elle sèchement, osant remettre en question sa parole, et affronter son regard.

Il ne répondit pas et termina son verre, silencieux. Sa tête inclinée sur le côté semblait la sonder de toute part, et il affichait cet air à la fois glacial et ravageur, qui la martyrisait à chaque fois. Puis, il le reposa délicatement sur la table, en tirant une moue inquiète, il ressemblait à un chiot laissé à l'abandon dans un chenil miteux. Julia se perdait en le dévisageant, en venant même à se questionner sur sa condition. Bien sûr qu'il était un très bon acteur, et il reprit d'une voix atteinte, comme pour dramatiser un peu plus la scène :

\- T'es en train de me larguer, c'est ça ? Il avait deviné, il avait compris sa véritable intention. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en se sachant à découvert. Il voyait tout. T'as peur de crever si tu continues de rester avec moi, reprit-il défaitiste pour la faire culpabiliser. Le putain de doc' n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais que veux-tu ? Affronter cette salope de Mort, c'est vachement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Negan changea brutalement d'attitude, pour devenir mesquin, comme à son habitude. Il se mordit la lèvre en se cambrant vers l'avant, sa ceinture s'entrechoquant dans la boucle métallique. Jouant avec son arme, il la balançait dans les airs :

\- Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais partir, seulement, je ne veux pas mourir. Pour la première fois, essaie de comprendre, je t'en prie, continua de se défendre la prisonnière. Mais plus elle argumentait, plus il l'écrasait. Cesse d'être orgueilleux et prétentieux, comment réagirais-tu si tu étais à ma place ?

\- A ta place ? Je continuerais de baiser avec mon putain de mec, et si je tombais en cloque, je me terminerais avec un flingue sur la tempe.

Joyeux, optimiste, fin, élégant. Révélateur, prétentieux, manipulateur, noir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre à ce moment précis. La bestialité, voilà un terme qui le représentait aussi bien physiquement, que verbalement. Julia soupira en venant se rasseoir sur la canapé décousu et troué à divers endroits. Mais Negan n'était pas d'accord, non, il voulait la jeune femme suivant ses instructions à la lettre. Il s'était déjà montré clément à de nombreuses reprises, mais si elle était assurément motivée par ses convictions, il devait reprendre la main et la faire réagir. Après tout, il restait le mâle de la meute, le mâle dominant. Hargneux, il eut un mouvement de recul et plongea sur elle, la mine décomposée :

\- Reste debout bordel ! Il lui agrippa le bras pour la forcer à se lever. Je veux que tu me fasse face en me bassinant avec tes conneries. Je veux voir ton regard de garce refléter cette honte qui te bouffe de l'intérieur. Tu l'as bien fait avec ton putain de Gouverneur, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas avec moi ? C'est qu'une entaille, une césarienne à la con, le reste on s'en tape, et si tu claques, alors tant pis, mais au moins, tu auras été jusqu'au bout. La vache t'es en train de baisser dans mon estime ma belle, si tu savais comme ça me fend le cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas _te_ laisser. Tu ne comprends pas... commença t-elle en se débattant sous sa poigne. Si tu pouvais te mettre à ma place, et si tu m'écoutais, tu comprendrais à quel point faire ce choix est compliqué. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Oh non, ferme là, ne me fais pas un discours de conne comme _elles_ le font toutes... Il vint lui chuchoter froidement, l'amour ce n'est rien et ça n'existe pas. T'es seulement en quête d'une protection et moi d'un putain de divertissement. C'est pour ça que t'es ici, et si je t'ai choisi toi, c'est parce que t'as une gueule d'ange. Ouais, t'es sacrément jolie et quand je te regarde, je me déculpabilise des saloperies que je provoque. C'est tout, la voilà, ta putain de vérité, t'en veux encore ou je m'arrête ? Je continue à te balancer ce qu'est la vie ? T'as cru que tu avais réussi à me changer ? T'as cru que tu pouvais avoir une mainmise de merde sur moi ? Petite conne, tu n'es pas la première et tu ne seras pas la dernière.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant sa poitrine se serrer au fur et à mesure des sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge. Le jeune femme ferma les yeux, la figure contractée pour ne pas exploser en larmes. Il était cruel et il l'avait toujours été. Depuis le début il avait porté un masque, l'enlevant et le remettant selon les situations. Mais elle avait osé le défier et sa nature chamboulée par sa persévérance féminine l'avait poussé à bout :

\- Te met pas à chialer, tu veux. T'as voulu que je sois franc, c'est pas comme si t'étais pas au courant que je suis un connard. Et puis merde, je t'ai fait un compliment, ne fais pas ta difficile. Regarde Lucille, elle est docile, et tout le monde est gagnant.

Cependant, la plaisanterie ne dura pas, voyant qu'il ne déclenchait pas la réaction voulue, il se referma sauvagement. Il lui était inconcevable de penser sa Julia partir, il l'avait trouvé, il l'avait sauvé, elle lui était redevable, elle était à lui. Le visage dur, il fit un pas dans sa direction, sa jambe frôlant la sienne, l'obligeant à reculer. Dépitée, recroquevillée dans un autre univers, elle se laissa faire telle une marionnette, incapable de réagir devant l'ampleur de ses dires. Sa course se termina lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée au mur :

\- Si tu venais à me quitter ma Julia, ma belle Julia chérie, je serais vraiment mal, et toi aussi, reprit-il enjôleur, en caressant son bras. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es rien sans moi, et moi, je suis obséder par ta putain de présence. Mais c'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Tu as besoin de moi... le mieux serait que tu reste, merde ! Il leva Lucille vers elle, traçant un chemin invisible le long de son corps. Si tu pars, sache que je te retrouverais, je serais toujours là, car tu ne pourras jamais vraiment m'échapper. Tu auras beau te planquer, te faire aussi minuscule qu'une putain de souris, je serais le putain de chat qui finira par te choper. Et on se reverra, ça je peux te le promettre... Ouais, on se reverra, ricana t-il sordidement. Et tu reviendras me supplier dans mes griffes acérées. Elle retint sa respiration, sentant le froid des barbelés au travers de son débardeur. Il s'arrêta, accentuant la pression, les enfonçant légèrement dans le tissu. Tu m'appartiens, tout comme ce que t'as dans ta poitrine, c'est à moi. Tout comme ce regard insolent que tu me lance, c'est à moi. L'homme esquissa un visage charmeur, avant de reprendre, hautain, tout comme ça ! La batte vint contourner ses cuisses pour arriver à son aine, qu'il appuya grossièrement. C'est à moi. Julia sursauta au contact de la rigidité de l'arme. Tout ! Tu m'entends ? Même tes putains de pensées les plus dégueulasses, ta personne entière m'appartiens ! ! termina t-il en hurlant, en l'imaginant quitter le Sanctuaire. Car si la jeune femme quittait réellement le refuge, Negan se prendrait une claque monumentale, lui qui n'aurait pas réussi à la retenir. Tu me rend dingue, je disjoncte avec toi. Merde, t'as le don de me foutre en colère, et ça, ce n'est pas bon, tu sais pourquoi ? Leurs figures à quelques minces centimètres, elle se pinça l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle pensa l'embrasser pour se dégager de son étreinte, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Un seul mouvement brusque et Lucille interviendrait, Lucille était toujours là, et Lucille la surveillait. Il planta son regard sombre dans le sien en reprenant, après réflexion, parce que quand je suis en rogne à ce point, je n'arrive plus à me maîtriser. Ha ! aboya t-il de rage, son poing venant s'écraser contre la paroi de métal, en un bruit sourd, près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Si cela avait été une tentative d'intimidation, il venait d'échouer. Elle était restée de marbre, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et étrangement, même si elle se sentait brisée intérieurement, le voir perdre ses moyens la rendait plus forte.

\- Je te déteste... murmura t-elle en sentant une larme glisser le long de sa joue, je te déteste pour le monstre que tu es. Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait à ces femmes, pour ce que tu as fait à Tom, pour ce que tu _m'as_ fait ! Philip, Ethan, Brian, Negan, ces hommes qui lui avaient donné espoir pour la décevoir, lui donnant l'impression lugubre de venir s'écraser lamentablement du haut d'une falaise. Mais l'homme en cuir venait de remporter le jackpot, il l'avait réduite en miettes, morceaux à sa disposition. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front en se détacha d'elle en riant.

\- Et même maintenant, dans cette putain de situation dramatique où la nana quitte le mec, tu continues de me mentir. Tu ne me déteste pas, au contraire, c'est juste ta mentalité de sainte coincée qui te joue des tours. Sherry m'a déjà dit la même chose, au mot près, et elle est toujours sous mon toit. Sa bouche se crispa, montrant l'animosité qui l'habitait. Tu ne quitteras pas mon putain de refuge, mon putain de refuge qui t'as accueilli à bras ouverts ! Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, enragé. Il ouvrit la porte en un mouvement violent, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Si tu te barres Julia chérie, si tu réussis à franchir les putains de limites de mon Sanctuaire, ce sera avec une balle entre les deux yeux ! Et bordel, s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça... Je déteste brutaliser les femmes. Negan s'arrêta un instant, se contrôlant pour ne pas pouffer, puis il reprit tout sourire, enfin, sauf si ce sont elles qui me le demande !

 **…**

Julia était seule dans les quartiers de l'homme en cuir, il était partit depuis trois heures, et depuis son départ, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide, assise au sol, adossée au mur froid. Il lui gelait la colonne vertébrale, la faisant peu à peu revenir à la réalité de ce monde. Elle se sentait affreusement seule et sans espoir. Non, elle n'avait aucun recours possible et la décision de Negan était sans appel. Dans tous les cas elle finirait par mourir, qu'elle attende un enfant ou non, qu'elle s'échappe ou non. Déboussolée, elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains en se demandant quelle faute avait-elle commise pour en être arrivée là. Après tout, elle voulait simplement survivre, mais survivre face aux rôdeurs semblait au final beaucoup plus simple, que survivre au Sanctuaire. Ses pensées défilèrent lentement, retraçant son chemin dans cet univers morbide. Philip avait succombé durant l'infection, même le plus colossal des hommes, le plus téméraire et le plus coriace avait fini par tomber. Puis Ethan lui vint rapidement en mémoire. Elle revoyait ce visage taillé à la serpe, arborant une boucle d'oreille et un bouc démodé. Durant l'apocalypse, il s'était donné une image un tantinet plus virile, et le voir portant un bandana noir dans ses cheveux sombre avait amusé la jeune femme. Il n'était pas bavard, mais lorsqu'il parlait, les conversations ne pouvaient être plus profondes et sincères. Julia avait longuement discuté avec lui, au début des ennuis, à l'écart du reste du groupe. Mais tout cela l'avait changé et il s'était montré plus froid et sévère, de jour en jour. Au final, même la jeune femme en avait subis les conséquences, et elle aussi n'avait pu échapper au changement brutal que provoquait le Nouveau Monde. Les cœurs s'endurcissaient, mais les cœurs se serraient, pour terminer en endossant le rôle du Gouverneur. Brian avait dû être celui qui avait su le mieux cacher son jeu, et pourtant, paradoxalement, il avait été un amant des plus aimants. Toutefois, le comparer à Negan se révélait être une grossière erreur, la plus stupide qu'il soit, il était un doux agneau, par rapport à l'homme en cuir.

Ce qu'elle lui reprochait ? Son égoïsme, son arrogance, son besoin vital de contrôler, aussi bien son entourage que sa personne. Ce qu'elle détestait en lui ? Tout, de sa cruauté, en passant par ses sauts d'humeur. Ce qu'elle aimait en lui ? Lui, car malgré ses vices, il avait su lui redonner un semblant de sourire, ce qu'elle pensait terminé depuis la mort de Brian. Il avait bouleversé sa nature, lui faisant subir des montagnes russes, cet ascenseur émotionnel qui l'avait blessé, tout en la réconfortant dans un bonheur illusoire. Mais elle devait le quitter, pour sa propre survie, aussi bien mentale que physique. Elle devait franchir cette étape, même si la peur lui dévorait les entrailles.

Ce décryptage mental fut soudainement interrompu, Julia releva la tête. On courrait vers la porte, on arrivait avec hâte :

\- M'dame ! C'est moi, ouvrez vite ! hurla Tom en s'aplatissant contre la paroi, tout en la frappant de sa paume. Ouvrez ! ! La jeune femme se figea, se rendant compte des événements, il venait pour la délivrer, il tenait sa promesse. D'un bond, elle se leva et vint déverrouiller la serrure.

Il fonça dans la pièce en lui bousculant l'épaule, les yeux presque exorbités sous la tension qui traversait son corps. Elle fut choquée de le voir dans un tel état, l'adolescent ne tenant pas en place, levant les bras au ciel en gémissant :

\- Il faut qu'on parte M'dame ! Il faut qu'on parte de suite, tout va dégénérer !

\- Que se passe t-il Tom ? Tu m'inquiète... jeta Julia, une main sur la poitrine afin de calmer ses pulsions cardiaques.

\- Negan est devenu incontrôlable, il... Il fondit en larmes, terrorisé. Il l'a tué, il a tué Amber !

* * *

 **Voilà de quoi donner un aperçu de l'ambiance du chapitre suivant.. ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

 **En avance, petit cadeau du weekend en attendant l'épisode 3 centré sur le Sanctuaire ! :D**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Ces deux derniers chapitres ne devraient pas être des plus joyeux hein.. ! (Bon, après si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, ça devrait le faire ha !).**

 **Le final devrait être posté dans la semaine qui suit.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes les vues qui ont grimpé, ainsi que vos review ! Jay, je te remercie ici, un grand merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Julia dévisageait l'adolescent avec stupeur. Un mélange de frayeur et d'incompréhension dansait dans ses pupilles, alors que son échine frissonnait au constat de l'effroi : Negan avait tué Amber. Amber était sa femme. Amber était enceinte. Amber avait péri sous la batte. Elle resta hébétée un instant, tentant de comprendre la situation. Tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, la colère et la déception ressenties quelques heures plus tôt, laissaient place à un esprit totalement chamboulé et désorienté. Negan avait tué l'une de ses épouses. Negan était un monstre. Son visage à la fois charismatique et sournois se reflétait devant elle, et elle le voyait, lui, cet homme si dangereux avec qui elle cohabitait :

\- Ça va M'dame ? lui demanda Tom en voyant son regard vitreux sous le choc.

\- Non Tom, lui répondit-elle en relevant la tête, non ça ne va pas. Elle commença à bégayer. Il... Il l'a tué.

\- Je sais...

\- Que va t-il m'arriver ? Elle se remémora leur entretien passé et c'est pétrifiée, qu'elle posa une main sur sa bouche, prise de stupeur. Mon Dieu, c'est à cause de moi... Il était enragé en quittant ses quartiers tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état...

\- Il a complètement perdu les pédales, le pire, c'est qu'il serait capable de revenir comme une fleur, comme si de rien n'était... Mais ne dites pas cela M'dame, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Personne ne peut gérer les émotions d'une bête.

Elle baissa les yeux, toujours confuse, alors qu'il soutenait son regard. Puis, d'une voix étrangement certaine et grave, reprit, comme pour la réconforter dans son tourment :

\- Il ne doit plus faire de mal à personne, il faut le tuer M'dame ! Tuer avant qu'il ne recommence, car il recommencera, et qui sait qui sera sa prochaine victime...

\- Non ! le coupa t-elle en lui attrapant le bras par réflexe, je ne veux pas qu' _il_ meurt. Je ne veux pas _le_ voir mort, je ne veut pas _sa_ mort.

Le jeune recula d'un pas, son bras retombant dans le vide sous la légère poigne de son interlocutrice. Il la fixa d'un regard peiné et haineux. Un regard vengeur, remplit de tendresse et d'affection. Tom ne le laisserait plus faire de mal à la femme, jamais, il se l'était promis, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir ses engagements. Il n'avait qu'un seul recours possible, la fuite :

\- Alors nous devons partir... lâcha t-il à voix basse.

Il la contourna brusquement en cherchant maladroitement quelque chose. Alors, dans un geste vif, Tom retira son sac à dos presque vide, dans lequel il commença à enfouir babioles en tout genre. Julia l'observait impuissante et perplexe :

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda t-elle soudainement, le voyant revenir de la cuisine, des conserves à la main.

\- Je prépare nos provisions pour notre voyage...

\- Je n'ai pas dis que j'allais te suivre.

\- Non, mais vous n'allez pas rester non plus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il lui tenait tête d'un regard possessif :

\- J'aimerais lui parler une dernière fois, avant de quitter le Sanctuaire, se reprit-elle, voyant le regard de l'adolescent s'assombrir un peu plus.

\- Lui parler de quoi M'dame ? Vous n'avez pas déjà fait le tour de sa personne ?

Elle ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Julia se laissa tomber en arrière, épuisée, démoralisée et surtout, apeurée. Tom était la clef, mais Tom risquait de les mener à leur perte, leur perte à tous les deux. Elle soupira, en attrapant la télécommande qu'elle fixa sans un mot, jouant avec les touches enfoncées dans la rigidité de la manette. Tout était calme, lourd, pesant. Étrangement, elle n'entendait pas les Sauveurs hurler à l'extérieur en tuant des rôdeurs, ou en se battant pour une broutille. Non, étrangement, aujourd'hui était le jour de sa libération, et aujourd'hui , rien n'était comme d'habitude. Un frisson lui glaça l'échine quand elle repensa à Amber. Leur rencontre à l'infirmerie lui avait démontré une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais encore découverte, même quand elle côtoyait le dortoir : l'espoir.

Les femmes de Negan étaient persévérantes et têtues, mais cet espoir là, cette forme d'espoir, elle ne l'avait pas réellement vu. Julia avait constaté la volonté entêtée de plaire au meneur, de se faire remarquer. Mais tout cela n'était en fait que purement hypocrite et physique. Ce qu'elle avait compris en observant la jeune femme, pleurer à chaudes larmes représentait une lumière qui éclairait les ténèbres installées par l'homme en cuir : la vie. Amber se battait pour son enfant avant tout, le reste passait après, malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Sherry. Être mère et se battre pour sa chair, puis passer en second plan. Une chose que Negan ne connaîtrait jamais, se refusant à l'idée d'avoir une telle responsabilité à assumer. Et si Amber était devenue si instable et fragile, tout reposait sur _ses_ épaules, tout était de _sa_ faute. _Il_ avait voulu la briser, _il_ avait réussi.

Et elle, au final, elle avait fait de même. La prisonnière avait imité son bourreau avec le Gouverneur. Elle lui avait cédé, l'avait écouté, seulement pour sa propre estime. En repensant à cette période, elle en eut la nausée et balança sa tête en arrière en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Elle portait son enfant, murmura t-elle, alors que les images de son avortement défilaient sous ses yeux. Tom la rejoignit curieux, n'ayant pas entendu. Il était innocent, continua t-elle, tout comme mon bébé. Qu'avons nous fait ? Elle se retourna vers le jeune, qu'avons nous fait pour mériter cela ? Qu'avons nous fait pour nous comporter de la sorte ?

Elle serra la télécommande dans sa main moite, calmant ses nerfs abîmés sur l'objet. Comme elle avait peur de rester, mais Negan la retenait au Sanctuaire. Non pas qu'il la retenait réellement physiquement, non elle pouvait parfaitement ouvrir la porte et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Toutefois, mentalement, il restait présent. Et alors qu'elle allait poser une énième question à Tom, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée, elle se demanda dans quel état serait le meneur, s'il apprenait sa fuite, ou pire, sa mort. Mais elle n'était pas la première, ni la dernière femme à habiter au refuge, elle était remplaçable, à son grand regret :

\- Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?

\- Vous connaissez Sherry et ses ambitions: elle veut être la seule à _ses_ yeux. Elle lui aurait dis qu'elle n'était rien, qu'un morceau de viande pour Negan. Amber a été profondément touchée par la remarque et a décidé de partir. Elle voulait une vie meilleure pour son enfant, loin de ce qu'elle pensait être le père idéal. Et puis il l'a trouvé en essayant d'ouvrir la porte principale. Elle était terrifiée, la porte était coincée... Le reste, je ne vais pas vous l'expliquer tant ça me remue l'estomac. Je le hais M'dame, et je le tuerai de mes propres mains, cette ordure qui se prend pour un _sauveur._ Son visage devint un peu plus noir alors qu'il montrait d'un signe de tête le collier en argent qu'elle portait autour du cou. Cette chaîne... elle est récente et elle n'est pas à vous. Julia ne détachait pas son regard, attendant la suite du récit, le ventre noué. Il appartenait à la femme du groupe que nous avons trouvé il y a une ou deux semaines, vous souvenez-vous ? Juste avant votre évanouissement, vous aviez demandé à Negan de les épargner. Il ne vous a pas écouté. J'ai dû accompagner les hommes pour les jeter aux cadavres du coin. C'était répugnant, inhumain. Vous portez un cadeau empoisonné M'dame, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, les paroles restant emprisonnées dans le fond de sa gorge. Julia articula difficilement, en portant une main délicate au pendentif en argent, qui se balançait au bout du présent macabre. Puis, elle ferma les yeux un instant, seulement quelques secondes, comme pour se sortir de cet univers où seule la mort régnait en maître. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine et elle sentait cette dernière de plus en plus compressée, au fur à mesure des révélations. Et pourtant elle le savait, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su. Mais non, elle s'était voilée la face et avait espéré. Après tout l'espoir demeurait l'une des dernières choses qui la maintenait en vie, la différenciant des rôdeurs ou autres monstruosités qui se baladaient dehors. Tom remarqua la pâleur de sa figure, défigurée sous l'angoisse de la décision. Il posa ses doigts maigres sur les siens en signe d'encouragement, puis lui sourit maladroitement. Sa jeunesse l'empêchait d'agir pleinement, il n'était jamais vraiment sûr de lui.

Au même moment, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir en métal et il se redressa d'une traite. Sa face se raidit alors qu'elle changeait de couleur en comprenant qui venait se présenter à la porte. Le Diable revenait dans son Enfer. Ses yeux grands ouverts, une peur panique l'envahit alors et il se leva, en gesticulant nerveusement :

\- Je ne peux pas partir, il est là ! Il arrive ! M'dame, aidez moi, s'il me voit ici, je ne vais pas avoir la chance de m'en sortir comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas mourir M'dame ! ! Il observait autour de lui, la peur au ventre, en cherchant un moyen de s'évader. Cependant il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Je ne veux pas mourir M'dame ! répétait-il larmoyant.

\- Cache toi ! lui lança Julia, dont les idées ne cessaient de fuser, dans le but d'apporter son aide à l'adolescent. Cours te cacher sous le lit ! continua t-elle en lui montrant la chambre d'un signe de main. N'en sors pas tant qu'il est là. Il s'exécuta, manquant de rater le virage en détalant.

Julia s'affala à nouveau dans le canapé, la tension explosant dans son corps et une frayeur plus que palpable, se dégageant de son être. Elle était prête à le recevoir, pour la dernière fois.

 **…**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant presque face à celui qui s'apprêtait à faire son entrée : une putain d'entrée fracassante. Une putain d'entrée morbide. Les secondes se firent longues et devinrent intenables pour Julia, qui machinalement, avait porté ses doigts à ses lèvres. Ses ongles rongés sous l'anxiété, elle s'attaquait désormais au restant, arrachant de par endroit des peaux rougissantes. Bien sûr que ça faisait mal, mais elle avait autre chose à penser que cette simple douleur et cette simple douleur, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Elle lui rappelait qui elle était, et n'était rien comparée à la situation. En voyant Negan apparaître, fermer la porte et se retourner vers elle, la jeune femme s'engouffra un peu plus dans l'assise, se recroquevillant en ramenant ses jambes à sa poitrine. Si seulement elle avait pu être invisible. Il lui lança un sourire crispé, son visage tendu d'un quelconque problème, qu'elle ne comprit pas de suite. Le meneur posa Lucille dans l'entrée, puis soupira en la rejoignant. Elle ne bougeait pas, en fixant le mur lui faisant face, essayant de rester impassible malgré son corps pétrifié : la batte était encore rouge vive :

\- Hé... lui lança t-il d'une voix se voulant chaleureuse en venant s'agenouiller en face d'elle, une main reposant sur son genou. Écoute ma belle... Il s'arrêta en la fixant, tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées. Son intonation lui glaça un peu plus le sang. Il paraissait indéniablement calme et charmant. Il revenait comme une fleur... J'ai vraiment été salaud tout à l'heure, reprit-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Ouais, j'ai été con de te dire tout ça, tu m'en veux Julia chérie ? Elle le dévisagea froidement, d'un regard si noir qu'il en détourna les yeux. Ouais, tu m'en veux on dirait, en conclu t-il à voix basse.

Un long silence s'empara de la pièce et Negan parut un peu plus mal à l'aise, devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle était restée immobile, son attention se portant toujours sur le mur lui faisant face, ce qui lui semblait davantage intéressant que le discours de son interlocuteur :

\- On ne va pas rester fâcher pour ces conneries n'est-ce pas ? Tu vaux mieux que de tirer la gueule pour ça, c'était juste des mots... des putains de mots, rien de plus.

\- Tu as menacé de me tuer, lui dit-elle sèchement sans le regarder.

\- Mais ce n'était que des mots. J'étais en rogne contre toi. Tu m'as brisé le cœur tu sais... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? dramatisait-il un peu plus.

\- Tu serais capable de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais me tuer ?

Le meneur ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre, afin de se retenir. Il était un homme de parole, ce qu'il affirmait, il le faisait. Pour la rassurer, il posa sa main chaude sur la sienne, qu'elle retira d'un geste brusque. Il était hors de question qu'il la touche, ses mains salies par le sang de ses victimes. Et pourtant, elle finit par détourner le regard pour l'observer discrètement. Son visage semblait affreusement peiné, et ses yeux rieurs ne brillaient étrangement plus :

\- Lucille n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, et moi non plus. Qu'il semblait sincère sur le moment, mais tout n'était que du bluff.

\- Negan, arrête ton baratin je t'en prie, murmura t-elle courageusement entre ses dents serrées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se racla la gorge bruyamment, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle venait d'en dire trop. Elle allait trop loin, elle allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Ses pupilles s'obscurcirent:

\- Allé Julia Williams, sois gentille tu veux, aboya t-il brutalement. J'en ai marre de me montrer docile comme un clébard en laisse. En l'entendant prononcer son nom en entier, elle se sentit mal. Sa gorge se serra en se demandant pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme cela, et ce changement de comportement la rendait un peu plus nerveuse. Negan chercha une nouvelle fois sa main, qu'il attrapa d'une poigne forte, l'obligeant à rester en place. Ses phalanges se refermèrent fortement, l'écrasant lentement. Il s'imposait comme il le pouvait, à sa manière. Depuis le début de ta putain d'arrivée ici, on a fait que se bouffer, continua t-il dans un semblant de calme. Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter ? Si, tu vas arrêter. Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu à la con. Ce petit jeu que tu aimais bien pratiquer au début. Mais tu as fini par arrêter et te calmer, ce n'était pas compliqué. Alors recommence... et souviens toi que je ne suis un tendre hein, l'avertit-il tout sourire. Dernière chance ma belle, et ne la gâche pas par pitié... Les nerfs de la jeune femme craquaient petit à petit, elle était fatiguée d'entendre ces jolies phrases enrobées de mensonges. Il caressa ses cheveux en lui souriant enfin.

\- Arrête d'être comme ça ! lâcha t-elle soudainement, ne supportant plus ces doigts baladeurs, ni ce visage qui la fixait. Il était horrifiant. Tu me répugne, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que j'accepte et tu me tueras à la prochaine occasion ? Il n'y aura pas de dernière chance cette fois... Elle loucha dans le vide, figée. Il n'apprécia pas son regard désintéressé.

\- Hé ! gronda t-il en attrapant sa nuque pour la rapprocher de sa face. Il colla son front contre le sien, mais elle fermait les yeux, se refusant à supporter à nouveau son regard. Elle tenta de détourner la tête. Je me suis montré courtois bordel. Je suis venu pour te présenter mes putains d'excuses, pour passer l'éponge. D'une tu m'envoies chier, et d'une autre, quand on s'adresse à une personne, la politesse veut qu'elle regarde son putain d'interlocuteur. Regarde moi quand je te parle ! Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, l'air méprisant.

\- Je te regarde, cracha t-elle, et je n'aime pas ce que je vois.

D'ordinaire, il aurait dû partir dans un fou rire grotesque, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, mais là, il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et le défiait dangereusement, d'un regard qu'il n'appréciait pas. Les rapports de force oui, mais ne pas avoir l'avantage, non. Negan baissa sa garde et tenta de camoufler sa haine, ainsi, il reprit son manège envoûtant, sans relever son insolence :

\- Julia chérie, tu te comportes comme une garce. Vraiment, une sacrée belle garce, la meilleure qui soit, la numéro un, médaille d'or, bravo ! Ouais, félicitation, t'as remporté le gros lot ! énuméra t-il vulgairement en gesticulant, puis il baissa d'un ton, afin de lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne : j'ai déjà tué et je le referai. Si tu me le demandais, je les tuerai tous. Je t'aurais protégé. J'aurais même provoqué une putain de guerre pour toi. Mais tu veux jouer aux durs à cuir, comme au début de notre rencontre. Tu veux te débrouiller seule, montrer au monde entier la putain de nana que tu es... Il soupira en passant sa main le long de son menton. Ouais, t'as toujours été comme ça au final, plus besoin de me prouver que t'es une combattante. Mais tu ne veux pas en démordre n'est-ce pas... t'es vraiment têtue.

La jeune femme le laissait parler, lui qui ne lui cédait aucune alternative, en tranchant lui-même. Negan flattait son ego en la rabaissant, mais il n'avait plus le choix, car son choix à elle, était fait. Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur son visage, qu'elle scruta amèrement, sa poitrine lui faisait mal devant la scène se déroulant devant elle: le manipulateur perfide, le manipulateur si désirable. Elle remarqua des traces de sang, salissant le cuir caractéristique du meneur : le sang d'Amber. Sa bouche se tordit sous l'effroi et il ne manqua pas de remarquer son attitude :

\- Merde, je me suis taché... C'est vraiment dégueulasse, surtout en se présentant à une putain de garce comme toi. Il se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ne bouge pas ma belle, je vais me changer. Dernière chance, n'oublie pas que l'heure tourne... tic-tac ! soupira t-il d'une voix suave. Si je veux réussir à te convaincre de rester à mes côtés, faut que je sois présentable quand même, tu ne penses pas ? Il s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers elle en riant à sa propre plaisanterie, on ne va pas à un rencart habillé comme un chien hein !

Il ricana lourdement. La jeune femme n'entendit pas la blague, tant elle était absorbée par ce qui se déroulait : Negan partait en direction de la chambre. Tom était caché dans le chambre :

\- Attends ! jeta t-elle en le suivant, effleurant sa main pour le retenir.

\- Quoi ? T'as changé d'avis ? l'interrogea t-il moqueur. Il remarqua la pâleur de son visage, suite aux sueurs froides qui l'avaient traversé en une fraction de secondes. Tu me fais pitié à tirer une telle tête, qu'est-ce que tu veux, un putain de câlin ?

\- Reste... Elle tira sur sa main dans un semblant de délicatesse, afin qu'il revienne dans le petit salon. Un sourire mesquin s'étala sur sa figure, et elle regretta son geste.

\- Et si je veux aller dans ma putain de chambre, tu vas me retenir ? Alors retiens moi. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter sensuellement, retiens moi comme moi je te retiens ma belle. Mais elle ne réagit pas, ne voulant plus entrer dans son jeu. Il n'eut aucun mal à rebondir, ou sinon, t'as cas venir avec moi ! termina t-il amusé.

\- Reste... articula t-elle à nouveau d'un ton suppliant. L'homme soupira de lassitude, puis libéra sa main pour encercler son visage de ses paumes. Julia resta stoïque.

\- Ce que tu peux être peste... Il la fixa longuement, de ses yeux perçants. Sa mâchoire se serra, sous l'incompréhension. Le souffle court, elle crut qu'il allait une nouvelle fois partir en vrille, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, le lion qui sommeillait en lui ne se manifesta pas, quand il tourna les talons.

Il revint vers la cuisine pour son plus grand soulagement. Julia reprit enfin une respiration régulière, voyant son bourreau remplir un verre d'eau, qu'il lui tendit ensuite, prévenant :

\- Bois, tu vas frôler le malaise sinon... mince, ce serait bête. Elle hésita, ainsi, il s'en servi un aussi et le leva au dessus de sa tête, affichant des traits taquins. Trinquons à notre putain de rupture ! Il leva un sourcil approbateur puis vint lui susurrer à l'oreille, et à ton putain de départ ma belle. On ne va pas se battre hein, t'as gagné... Me voilà à tes pieds, vaincu, termina t-il en faisant une moue exagérée.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Julia, Negan semblait jouer de la situation, sachant pertinemment qu'elle comptait partir. Elle pensa à Tom et pria pour qu'il soit encore caché sous le lit, attendant son feu vert pour en sortir. Le meneur prit appui contre le mur et posa sa tête en arrière, en un râle incontrôlé. Après un léger calme installé, il lança à voix basse, les yeux presque clos :

\- Épouse moi... dit-il en méditant.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Épouse moi... reprit-il calmement en haussant les épaules. C'est ce que toutes les femmes rêvent d'entendre. Je t'ai épousé, à ma façon, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Putain, je n'en reviens pas que tu veuilles divorcer, c'est qui ton putain d'avocat, cet attardé de gosse qui se prend pour un héros ? Impuissant, il leva les bras au ciel, manquant de renverser le verre plein. Soudain, on frappa à la porte de plusieurs coups rauques :

\- Bordel, c'est pour quoi ? tonna t-il en le buvant d'une traite.

\- C'est Dwight. Julia fut étonnée par l'annonciateur. Cette voix ne lui semblait pas familière et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Sauveur lui étant inconnu.

Negan esquissa un sourire victorieux et lança un clin d'œil à la prisonnière, en allant ouvrir la porte. Deux hommes se présentèrent au meneur. Le premier, le visage défiguré sous une épaisse brûlure, quant au second, sa face était reconnaissable par une moustache sombre, illuminée de petits yeux sournois. L'homme en cuir s'humidifia les lèvres satisfait, et se retourna vers la jeune femme :

\- Ma belle Julia chérie, je te présente mes deux salopards préférés ! Il les désigna d'un geste, voici D. et Simon... mais pas le doc' hein ! Il pouffa, en le pointant du doigt. Non, ce Simon là a plus de couilles que le toubib. Puis son attention sévère revint vers les deux invités. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- On est revenu de la mission que tu nous a confié... Ils ont accepté de se soumettre et nous ont donné des sacs de bouffe. On retourne les voir dans une semaine pour le stock de munitions... lui dit Dwight, le regard fuyant.

\- Bien ! Ça c'est un putain de bon boulot les gars ! Tachez de ne pas me décevoir et continuez comme ça. Il frappa grossièrement leurs dos en guise d'encouragement.

\- Il faut que tu viennes voir quelque chose, commença Simon, les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est si important, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Julia fixait Lucille près d'elle, attendant son maître tel un chien devant le portail. Au final, il n'y avait qu'entre les mains du meneur qu'elle était si menaçante. Elle n'était qu'un objet, manié pour tuer. Negan allait peut-être l'oublier. Après tout il était pressé et avec tout ce qui s'était déroulé, il pourrait très bien oublier sa chère batte. Mais son espoir se dissipa rapidement, Lucille faisait parti de Negan et Negan ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule. Il avait besoin d'elle, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. La posséder le rendait supérieur et craint de tous. Lucille était une arme de la Mort, et l'homme en cuir répondait à son appétit sanguinaire. Alors, il la saisit d'une main ferme, Simon s'apprêtant à lui répondre :

\- Non... un problème de rôdeurs...

\- Je vois, ils me tapent sur les nerfs ces cadavres putrides ! Il bouscula de l'épaule les deux hommes en quittant ses appartements, je reviens vite ma belle. Pose ton cul sur le canapé et attend moi, tu veux. On en a pas terminé toi et moi, se murmura t-il à lui même en ajustant son blouson en cuir. Et elle remercia le ciel pour l'intervention des Sauveurs, qui lui permettaient de gagner du temps. Si elle savait.

 **…**

La porte fermée, elle attendit quelques secondes en retenant sa respiration, afin d'être sûre qu'ils soient réellement partis. Puis, Julia fonça vers la chambre. Violemment, elle ouvrit la porte qui vint s'écraser contre le mur, puis s'agenouilla au pied du lit pour trouver son ami :

\- Tom, dépêche toi, on part de suite ! Elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à sortir de sa cachette. Il rampa un instant puis se redressa sur ses jambes.

\- Oui M'dame ! répondit-il en s'étirant rapidement, il prit son sac à dos et ils quittèrent les quartiers du meneur, la peur au ventre, mais bien décidés à en finir avec le Sanctuaire.

Les voilà en cavale, courant pour leur vie, longeant sur leurs gardes le long corridor qui menait au centre du hangar. L'adolescent, grimaçait sous l'impulsivité de ses gestes et de ses blessures récentes. Tout en trépignant, en posant ses yeux sur les moindres détails, tandis que Julia trottinait juste derrière lui, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle pensa au moment présent, à sa propre fuite. _Il_ allait être furieux. Elle avait pensé lui laisser un mot, en lui expliquant ses motivations et déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, parce qu'elle était comme cela, Julia aimait que les choses soient claires. Et elle se sentirait mieux, tellement mieux. Parce qu'au fond, elle s'en voulait, elle voulait se justifier, une énième fois. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps et surtout, il n'en valait pas la peine. _Il_ n'aurait jamais compris.

Tout était calme, trop calme et les Sauveurs habituellement présents au centre du ring improvisé, se battant en hurlant injures et cris d'animaux n'étaient présents. Étrange. La voie leur était libre, leur souriant en leur étendant ses bras grands ouverts. Tom lui jeta un regard rassuré. Ils continuèrent à pas de loup, traversant le centre, pour trouver l'une des extrémités du refuge, quand le jeune s'arrêta brusquement :

\- C'est par là... Je vais aller chercher une arme ! J'ai tout prévu, Negan a ramené un sniper récemment, qui n'a pas encore été placé dans l'armurerie. Je vais aller le chercher, nous serons au moins armé... Attendez moi là.

\- Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer... Si l'un des hommes venait à nous surprendre.

\- Les voyez-vous ? Moi pas, Simon a parlé d'un problème de rôdeurs, ils ont dû partir tuer une horde en groupe. Vous devriez en profiter pour aller dire au-revoir à votre amie, vous ne la reverrez plus une fois à l'extérieur.

Alice ! Elle avait oublié Alice. Ses déboires avec le meneur lui en avait fais oublier son amitié. Alors, d'un commun accord, ils se séparent pour se retrouver dans un délais de dix minutes, le jeune l'attendant au point de rendez-vous fixé : le couloir menant à l'infirmerie se trouvait près de la porte principale, et il était facile d'accès, tout en restant à l'écart, tapit dans l'ombre.

* * *

 ** _Lost on you -_ LP**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle se retourna pour le regarder prendre la direction opposée. Tom se précipitait vers un coin des plus reculés, bien décidé à prendre cette arme pour éliminer quiconque lui barrerait la route. Julia, quant à elle, eut du mal à déglutir en se retrouvant seule. La peur de se faire attraper était présente, lui glaçant les os, alors que sa démarche se faisait pressée. Elle longea le mur parcourant le centre du hangar, pour pivoter sur sa droite et pénétrer dans une allée. Derrière elle, les restes des Sauveurs étaient parsemés au sol : canettes vides, papiers déchirés et magazines en tout genre. Certaines traces de sang résultant des combats précédents venaient eux aussi salir le bitume, le constat en demeurant plus que macabre. Mais Julia continuait, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Comme lorsqu'elle s'était échappée de son ancien groupe, elle trottinait en silence, en furetant autour d'elle. Lorsque la porte du dortoir se dessina au loin, elle se mit à courir, les larmes lui montant sous l'angoisse :

\- Ouvrez moi ! commença t-elle suppliante, en frappant la paroi.

\- Qui est-ce ?

La voix méfiante avait résonné faiblement, et la prisonnière reconnue son amie. Son visage se détendit un instant, s'illuminant lentement, alors qu'elle se tenait juste derrière la barrière métallique :

\- Alice ! C'est moi, Julia !

Le verrou fut baissé sur le champ, la porte s'entrouvrant sur une jeune femme surprise par la présence de son ancienne connaissance. Elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste, Julia vérifia une dernière fois autour d'elle la présence des Sauveurs :

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je te pensais dans les quartiers de Negan. Je te prépare quelque chose ? Du thé peut-être ? lui demanda t-elle poliment. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Toutefois, devant le visage tendu de son interlocutrice, elle revint sur ses paroles. Que se passe t-il Julia ?

\- Il a tué Amber... articula t-elle à voix basse, comme s' _il_ pouvait l'entendre.

\- Je sais... C'est à cause de Sherry. Elle avait manigancé son plan depuis un moment. Je la voyais lui tourner autour et lui faire gober des idées complètement insensées, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.

\- Je pars, coupa la jeune femme pressée de quitter le Sanctuaire. Tom et moi venons de nous échapper. Je suis venue te dire au-revoir.

Alice la fixait éberluée, avec ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes, le temps nécessaire pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité :

\- Tu es folle, tu vas te faire attraper !

Elle lui saisit les épaules pour la convaincre un peu plus, la secouant légèrement pour la faire revenir à la raison :

\- Si je ne quitte pas ce maudit endroit, je vais terminer comme Amber ! Tu es consciente de ce qu'il s'y passe, viens avec moi ! Tom est partit chercher une arme, on pourra se défendre.

\- Vous êtes complètement malades tous les deux... Elle resta muette, alors qu'un silence s'installait.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas nous suivre ? la questionna une dernière fois la prisonnière, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Je mourrais certainement ici, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle se retourna pour partir à la cuisine. Tu as de la chance, Sherry fait une sieste, heureusement qu'elle ne te voit pas ici, car il ne te resterait qu'une minute à vivre, continua t-elle doucement, en sortant une assiette enveloppée d'aluminium. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un couteau et trancha délicatement une part dans le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Puis, elle l'emballa à nouveau afin qu'il ne s'abîme pas et revint vers son amie. Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant. Je l'ai fait hier, prends cela comme un cadeau d'adieu.

Julia l'accepta d'un signe de tête, le regard désolé de la laisser dans cet enfer. Mais elle voulait rester, son choix devait être respecté. Alice la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois :

\- Surtout, si par le plus grand des hasards, tu venais à retrouver le groupe intacte, dis leur que je vais bien, et demande leur de ne pas m'oublier. Qu'ils se souviennent de moi, comme je pense à eux tous les jours.

 **…**

Quand elle revint vers l'extrémité du Sanctuaire, essoufflée par sa course, Julia ne vit pas de suite Tom. Pourtant elle se trouvait bel et bien au point de rendez-vous, mais aucun signe de l'adolescent dans les parages. Toutefois elle tenta de se rassurer et de prendre son mal en patience, après tout, il allait finir par arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ainsi, la jeune femme attendit. Les minutes défilèrent lentement, très lentement. A un tel point qu'elle commença réellement à paniquer en tapotant son pied au sol. Mais que faisait-il ? Et s'il s'était fais attraper ? S'il était en ce moment même entre les mains de Negan ? Elle se sentit mal, l'imaginant menacé par les poings ou la batte de son bourreau. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler le long de sa nuque. Julia y passa une main, dégageant ses cheveux, elle avait chaud. Toute cette adrénaline accumulée, mêlée à l'anxiété l'avait épuisé. Cependant, elle reprit ses esprits un instant. S'il avait été capturé, elle devrait se débrouiller seule, et commencer par quitter le refuge. Elle observa autour d'elle, priant qu'il fasse enfin son apparition. Tom était débrouillard, il avait su échapper aux Sauveurs à de nombreuses reprises. Toujours aucune trace du jeune. Elle croisa les bras. Sans son aide, elle devrait affronter Negan en solitaire, mais elle n'était même pas armée. Quant à l'armurerie, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'allait pas prendre le temps pour demander son chemin à un des hommes du meneur. Surtout, cette précieuse salle dans laquelle était stockée les armes devait être verrouillée à double tours, accompagné d'une chaîne serrée. Julia n'avait aucun espoir de s'y armer. Soudain elle aperçut une forme se dessiner, elle plissa ses paupières pour voir la masse lui faire des signes dans les airs : elle le reconnut alors, Tom était en vie et Tom revenait. Il balançait fièrement le sniper au dessus de sa tête, comme pour lui montrer sa trouvaille. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule en lui présentant l'arme :

\- J'ai réussi ! déclara t-il en bombant le torse. Qu'ils viennent les Sauveurs, je les attends de pied ferme. Julia louchait sur le calibre imposant. Un simple pistolet aurait suffit.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'en as jamais utilisé ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'adolescent avait l'air si sûr de lui. Mais face à une telle responsabilité, elle douta de sa confiance.

\- Non, continua t-il en haussant les épaules, mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué. Il suffit de viser et d'appuyer sur la détente, hein ? se rassura t-il en la fixant d'un regard qui commençait à devenir incertain.

Elle ne répondit pas et tira une moue contrariée. Le voir de la sorte l'exaspérait, cependant ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet. Ils devaient agir, et vite :

\- Que faites-vous ici ? gronda une voix dans l'obscurité, venant du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Les deux en cavale poussèrent un cri de stupeur en sursautant devant celui qui se présentait. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se pensaient seuls, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Simon ! déclara Julia en se calmant petit à petit. C'est vous, vous nous avez fait peur ! Le médecin tira un visage désolé.

\- Oh pardonnez moi, j'en suis navré, ce n'était pas mon intention. Il les dévisagea durement puis les pointa du doigt. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être là, surtout armés d'une telle chose ! Tom s'avança vers lui et commença d'un air héroïque.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, nous partons. J'ai tenu ma promesse et je suis venu _la_ chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici et la mettre en sécurité. L'homme en blouse soupira longuement, d'un soupir empli de pitié et d'amertume.

\- Mon petit, lui répondit-il, pensez-vous réellement que l'extérieur soit un endroit sûr ?

\- Soit _nous_ partons, soit je _le_ tue.

\- Surtout pas ! s'affola le vieil homme. Si Negan meurt, qui viendra le remplacer ? Pensez-vous qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici, autre que lui qui puisse tenir tête et contenir les Sauveurs ? Car si Negan meurt, ce sera l'anarchie dans ce Sanctuaire, et je ne veux pas vivre dans une telle atrocité.

\- Alors venez avec nous ! le supplia la jeune femme. Peut-être que sa demande aurait plus de succès qu'avec Alice.

\- Vous savez, je n'aime pas _ses_ méthodes et j'aspirais à une autre vie, dans d'autres conditions. Mais je suis arrivé ici et je suis toujours en vie. Que voulez vous, le pauvre ne va pas cracher sur le peu de pain qu'on lui donne ! Je lui suis redevable, j'ai une dette à payer. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit d'un ton calme, en adressant un regard chaleureux à la jeune femme. Très chère Mademoiselle Williams, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes une bonne personne, comme il s'en fait rare de nos jours. Et ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire, même s'il tient une batte de baseball au dessus de votre tête... Il se retourna vers l'adolescent et continua d'un ricanement faussé. Quant à vous Tom, je vous souhaite le meilleur dehors, en priant pour que vous cessiez de rêver. Grandissez dans le monde actuel, aussi désastreux qu'il est, et non dans vos souvenirs passés où tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Ce monde là est terminé jeune homme. Il recula d'un pas et porta une main à son front. Il réfléchissait, alors que son autre main était enfouie dans la poche de sa blouse. Malheureusement, reprit-il sincère, je dois vous avertir qu'en tant qu'homme de Negan, je me dois de donner l'alerte. Je vous donne dix minutes pour que vous ayez le temps de partir. Que Dieu vous protège, termina t-il en repartant vers le couloir sombre.

Les mots leurs restèrent dans le fond de la gorge, les deux se regardaient stupéfaits par l'annonce du médecin : il allait les trahir, allait prévenir les Sauveurs de leur fuite. Un profond sentiment de haine s'empara du jeune qui l'injuria de la pire des façons, le vieil homme faisant la sourde oreille :

\- Il ne faut pas traîner ! jeta la prisonnière en lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à revenir à la raison. On doit partir de suite ! Il l'écouta et baissa sa garde, laissant sa colère de côté. Il le traitait en homme de confiance, le retour de la médaille n'en serait que plus sombre et Tom se promit de se venger plus tard. S'ils réussissaient à survivre à la première phase qui risquait de leur tomber dessus d'ici peu.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la grande porte, terminant de traverser l'étendue du hangar. L'alarme se mit à retentir fortement, agressant leurs tympans alors qu'ils cherchaient à ouvrir l'épaisse barrière qui les séparaient du monde. Les Sauveurs allaient arriver, Simon avait exécuté correctement son travail d'homme de main. Les deux ne prêtèrent pas plus attention que cela au bruit inondant le Sanctuaire. Non, ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : sortir à tout prix. Tom s'aplatissait de toutes ses forces en tentant de pousser la porte :

\- Non ! criait-il en frappant ses poings sur la serrure, c'est fermé ! C'est verrouillé M'dame ! !

\- Mais elle n'est jamais fermée à clef d'habitude ! ! lâcha t-elle la gorge serrée, en l'aidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle est peut-être juste bloquée ? Il faut réussir à l'ouvrir où nous sommes morts !

\- Je sais M'dame, je sais... marmonnait-il en s'énervant sur la poignet. Toutefois la porte restait fermement close. Non ! ! finit-il par pousser en baissant les bras.

\- Continue Tom, aide moi ! l'encouragea t-elle, se refusant à rester au refuge.

Au loin, ils entendirent les hurlements des hommes de Negan : Ils arrivaient nombreux, prêts à les empoigner de force pour les livrer à leur sentence :

\- Vite, dépêche toi ! paniqua la jeune femme, se voyant déjà entre les mains de son bourreau. Un dernier espoir s'empara d'eux quand ils se rendirent compte que la porte venait de s'ouvrir de quelques centimètres, en un bruit strident. Oh ! Encore un petit effort Tom, on dirait qu'elle cède ! ! Il se jeta sur la parois en retombant péniblement au sol, pour recommencer. Son épaule percutait le métal, lui faisant mal, mais qu'importe, il fallait sortir. Ils arrivent... bégaya Julia en voyant un Sauveur au loin. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche sous la tension qui régnait dans l'entrepôt.

\- J'y suis presque M'dame ! beuglait le jeune en s'élançant à nouveau, pour une énième fois contre la porte. Son corps laissait retentir un son rauque, s'évaporant dans le bâtiment. Il porta une main à son épaule, dont les hématomes ne tarderaient pas à se montrer. Je crois que c'est bon. Il montra la petite issue à la prisonnière. La porte s'était entrouverte de peu, mais cela leur laissait la possibilité de s'y engouffrer pour trouver l'extérieur. Julia restait de marbre, voyant un homme brandir un fusil dans les airs. Courage M'dame, vous allez y arriver ! Il insistait pour qu'elle se lance, se recroquevillant pour passer la mince ouverture.

Elle leva sa jambe pour la passer maladroitement de l'autre côté, tout en s'agrippant aux parois, puis se colla au mur dans l'espoir de passer. La parois bloqua contre le haut de son corps, mais elle redoubla d'effort. Ainsi, la jeune femme rassembla ses forces pour se pousser hors de l'entrepôt. Son débardeur restant accroché, elle tira violemment dessus pour s'extirper définitivement. La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait face à la pénombre du Sanctuaire et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'accommoder. Puis, elle tendit ensuite sa main vers Tom :

\- A ton tour ! Prends ma main, je vais tirer et t'aider à sortir plus vite ! Le jeune s'apprêtait à frôler le mur pour passer, en se faisant le plus minuscule possible.

Il rentra son ventre, laissant ses côtes visibles sous son t-shirt, puis rentra la tête dans les épaules par facilité. Son corps long et sec s'engouffra lentement dans la faille. Cependant, le Sauveur arrivait. D'un geste puissant, il mit en joue l'adolescent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter :

\- Lâche la le môme ! T'es cuis !

Il jeta un regard désespéré à Julia, les larmes lui montant sous l'échec, à quelques mètres de la liberté. Mais ils avaient perdu un temps précieux. Se voir attraper de la sorte lui laissa un goût amer, lui qui s'était promis de protéger la prisonnière. Sentant le regard haineux de son interlocuteur, ainsi que le canon de l'arme contre son épaule, il se résigna à relâcher la main qui le secourait :

\- Pardonnez-moi M'dame, lui dit-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Partez tant qu'il est encore temps, les Sauveurs sont dans le Sanctuaire et non à l'extérieur !

Elle lui lança un bref signe de tête reconnaissant et l'écouta, en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Elle couru dans le petit escalier en se tenant à la barre métallique puis sauta la dernière marche. Une fois à terre, Julia continua sur son élan sans se retourner. Elle arriva à l'angle du refuge et pivota pour le contourner, quand sa course s'arrêta nette. Elle sentit une douleur au visage, alors qu'elle percutait une masse. La texture sous sa face était familière. Un cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche, quand elle releva la tête, désemparée. Negan se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme marmonna entre ses dents, alors que sa poitrine se serrait : retour à la case départ, il avait gagné. Comme elle se sentait mal, la nausée la prit quand elle sentit ses mains puissantes lui saisir les épaules :

\- Tient ! Qu'avons nous là ? Une petite chatte égarée, au beau milieu d'un groupe de chiens affamés. Il la rapprocha contre son torse pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Je n'apprécie pas que tu te sois enfuie ma belle. Vraiment pas. J'avais espoir que tu y renonces mais non, tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête !

\- Negan je t'en prie... commença t-elle la tête baissée. Laisse moi partir.

\- Non. Je t'ai dis que tu ne sortirais de ce Sanctuaire qu'avec une putain de balle entre les deux yeux, tu te souviens ? Il ricana grotesquement. Allé viens par là, on nous attend. Le meneur lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à le suivre. Elle manqua de trébucher sous ses longues enjambées. Tout ça c'est grâce à la putain de comédie qu'a fait Simon. Pas le toubib hein, l'autre. Alors tu vas le féliciter pour sa prestation très convaincante !

Ils arrivèrent devant la cour du refuge. La totalité des Sauveurs étaient présents, dû moins, ceux qui restaient pour s'occuper aux tâches quotidiennes. Les autres eux, étaient en mission à l'extérieur. Ils étaient certainement en train de piller des maisons ou des groupes de survivants, comme à leurs habitudes. Negan lâcha Julia pour la pousser légèrement vers Simon :

\- Fais en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger et qu'elle regarde le spectacle.

\- Comme tu voudras, lui répondit l'homme à la moustache. Agenouille toi ! ordonna t-il à la jeune femme qui s'exécuta.

Ce dernier lui saisit les poignets pour la retourner vers le centre de la cour. Les hommes étaient positionnés en cercle, Negan se plaçant au centre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons ne cessaient d'irradier les peaux. Il passa sa manche sur son front :

\- Bien ! Nous venons d'attraper deux putains de belles prises. Ouais, deux putains de belles prises qui malheureusement ne veulent pas rester avec nous ! Les Sauveurs se mirent à gémir de désolation par moquerie. L'homme en cuir balança Lucille dans les airs, elle vint s'échouer sur son épaule. Le truc, c'est que je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne pour un con. Il planta un regard amusé dans celui de Julia, puis reprit hilare. Je savais que tu allais t'échapper un jour où l'autre, je le sentais ! Mais je ne te pensais pas capable de le faire réellement ma belle. Tu m'en bouche un coin, vraiment !

Au même moment, le médecin se présenta timidement. Quand il vit la prisonnière, son visage se referma et il fixa le sol honteux de _les_ avoir dénoncé :

\- Ha ! Voilà le meilleur, sans ta putain d'alerte doc', ils nous seraient passés sous le nez ! Prenez exemple vous tous ! aboya t-il en le désignant du doigt. Ça, c'est un putain de Sauveur comme je les aime ! Il s'avança vers le plus vieux pour lui frapper lourdement le dos, satisfait. Tu veux quoi comme récompense ? Des armes ? Des femmes ? De la bouffe ?

\- Je voudrais simplement du matériel médical de meilleure qualitée. Pour avoir la chance de sauver le plus grand nombre de mes patientes... Negan fut pris d'un fou rire, jamais on ne lui avait soumis une telle requête.

\- Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre doc' ! Très bien, j'enverrai des hommes aux hôpitaux du coin pour te trouver de quoi satisfaire ton besoin philanthrope. Mais revenons à toute cette connerie, murmura t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Julia chérie, mes gars et moi, on t'as eu ! Ouais on t'as bien eu, le Sanctuaire vide, personne pour vous choper... tu croyais qu'on était où ? Partit tuer des cadavres ? Ha ! Et c'est là que Simon, non pas toi ! jeta t-il en dénigrant d'un geste l'homme en blouse, entre en jeu ! Il vint s'accroupir devant elle et releva ses manches. Puis après quelques secondes à épier son regard, il reprit enjôleur. Lors de notre dernière entrevue, ce salopard de Simon t'as fait gober qu'il y avait un problème avec les morts qui marchent et que je devais absolument le suivre. C'est un sacré comédien tu ne trouves pas ? Il frappa dans ses mains en lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin. Comme ça, tu avais le champ libre pour dégager et te barrer d'ici. Alors nous, comme on aime bien jouer, on a juste attendus et le toubib a donné l'alerte. Et à partir de ce moment... il se releva et poussa un gémissement sous l'euphorie, c'était dément ! Ouais c'était un putain de moment jouissif de te savoir en cavale alors que j'allais t'attraper !

Tout avait été calculé. Elle avait été au cœur d'une mascarade. Julia fixait le sol, sentant les paumes de Simon serrées autour de ses bras qu'il avait positionné dans son dos afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle était impuissante, à la merci de Negan, qui se pavanait devant sa Cour. Tom n'était pas là, et elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas été déjà tué. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs. La jeune femme n'avait pas levé la tête pour dévisager son bourreau durant son discours. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Soudain, elle le vit se ruer sur elle pour empoigner fermement ses joues, la forçant à voir ses pupilles enragées :

\- Regarde moi quand je te parle ! ! gueula t-il. Elle se figea, sans le quitter des yeux. Un sourire perfide se dessina sur ses lèvres et il parut comblé. Puis, après l'avoir fixé un moment en se mordant la lèvre sous la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il ordonna d'une voix grave. Amenez moi le gosse !

Tom apparut, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en lambeaux. Il avait été au centre d'une violente altercation et avait certainement été la convoitise des Sauveurs. S'il n'avait pas été roué de coups, alors Julia acceptait définitivement son sort :

\- Viens ici merdeux ! Negan l'attrapa par le col pour le traîner au sol jusqu'au centre de la cour. Tel un chien, il tenta de le suivre en rampant péniblement. Quand le meneur le lâcha, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger. Fais pas le con tu veux et redresse toi, lui demanda l'homme d'un ton faussement courtois. Puis, il prit des mains d'un Sauveur le sniper qu'il avait été chercher et le présenta méprisant devant ses yeux. Où pensais-tu aller avec ça Tommy chéri ? Cette arme est bien trop imposante pour toi, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser. Non, tu n'as pas assez de cran pour t'en servir et buter mes hommes avec.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! jeta le jeune sèchement, arrachant à Negan un visage plus que satisfait de voir que son attitude faisait effet.

\- Oh ! Tommy... Oh ! On dirait que t'as des couilles d'un coup. J'aime beaucoup la tournure de cette situation. C'est vraiment drôle ! Il leva les bras au ciel en riant. Regardez moi ce gosse qui se prend pour un héros ! Ça c'est du spectacle, j'adore.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure... ajouta t-il en osant affronter son regard. Julia était déboussolée en le voyant entrer dans son jeu par ignorance.

\- Tom arrête ! lui conseilla t-elle, avant de se faire recadrer par Simon, qui appliquait les ordres à la lettre.

\- Sois sage Williams, lui lança t-il en faisant les gros yeux pour l'impressionner.

Negan soupira en acquiesçant, comme s'il répondait lui-même à sa propre interrogation. Puis il se rapprocha de l'adolescent et fit des moulinets avec Lucille, au dessus de sa tête. Tom ne put retenir un cri d'effroi :

\- Si j'étais une ordure petit con, gronda t-il menaçant, je t'obligerais à nettoyer mes pompes pleines de merde... Mais je suis plus que ça ! se vanta t-il en ricanant. Je suis plutôt le genre de type qui t'obligerais à lui sucer la queue pendant que tu lui nettoies ses putains de pompes pleines de merde. Il leva la tête et fit un signe à Simon. Comment t'appellerais ça toi ?

\- Un enfoiré ? Mais le meneur semblait déçu et fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Non, autre chose... t'as rien d'autre en stock à me proposer ?

\- Un fils de pute ? tenta de nouveau l'homme en jouant avec sa moustache. Negan explosa de rire et accentua son hilarité en claquant le sommet de la batte au sol.

\- Ouais ! Voilà, c'est ça. Un fils de pute, ha ! N'est-ce pas D., tu n'es pas d'accord ? Le provoqua t-il d'un ton qui en disait long sur leur relation. Il leva un sourcil impatient, tandis que Dwight faisait mine de réfléchir.

\- Je suis d'accord, avoua t-il le regard fuyant.

\- Bien ! Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Tom. Alors comme ça, on veut jouer aux gentleman et sauver la demoiselle en détresse ? Tu m'as toujours fais pitié, mais là je dois avouer que c'est vraiment déprimant de voir l'état dans lequel tu es. Qu'est ce que t'en penses Julia chérie ? Il n'est pas beau ton _sauveur_ ? Il s'esclaffa. Elle ne répondit pas. Je te parie que d'ici les dix prochaines minutes, tu pisses dans ton froc, termina t-il en lui chuchotant mesquin.

Il commença à tourner autour de sa proie, le pauvre Tom tremblant de peur suite à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais Negan semblait attendre autre chose. Il ne se contentait pas de voir l'effet de ses paroles inquiétantes sur le jeune, non, il y avait autre chose. Le meneur restait un homme de parole. Il avait avertit Julia une première fois, puis une seconde, et elle avait enfreint les règles :

\- Tu veux me prouver que t'es réellement un homme Tommy ?

Mais ce n'était pas une question, Negan préparait quelque chose. Une surprise mortellement déplacée, et l'adolescent allait être aux premières loges :

\- Tu vas me prouver ta putain de valeur, continua t-il en se dirigeant vers la prisonnière, en payant ta dette. Une sacrée dette, une énorme dette. Il adressa un signe de tête à Simon, lui ordonnant de lâcher la jeune femme, puis l'empoigna par le bras pour venir l'amener au centre. Une dette de sang, conclu t-il grossier, en rajoutant des couches d'énumération au possible.

Le meneur se tut quelques minutes. L'ambiance était pesante et lugubre. Chacun savait que quelque chose allait se produire, mais personne ne prenait la parole. Non, les Sauveurs allaient assister à un spectacle et ils avaient pris leur billet.

Negan caressait les cheveux de Julia, savourant une dernière fois le contact puis il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Après un sourire carnassier, il lui vola un baiser fougueux, sauvage et violent, qu'elle lui rendit en se crispant sous la torture infligée. Un adieu « à la Negan », voilà ce que c'était :

\- Le dernier baiser du condamné, lui susurra t-il chaudement. Ma belle Julia chérie, ma putain de femme. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, il esquissa un visage navré. Tu voulais partir ? Il tendit le bras en direction de la forêt, l'invitant à prendre la fuite. Alors vas-y.

Elle le dévisagea méfiante. Autour d'eux, les hommes attendaient, les yeux brillant d'une attente folle et macabre. Une attente comme il était coutume de se produire dans le Nouveau Monde. Negan plaça une main dans le bas de son dos et la poussa légèrement, afin de l'inciter à exécuter sa demande :

\- Un conseil ma belle, cours. Et cours vite !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et partit aussitôt, détalant à une vitesse folle:

\- Bonne fille, articula Negan doucement.

Julia venait de comprendre. Elle savait qu'il cachait son jeu, qu'il avait une idée en tête, Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, dans l'unique but de se venger. Dans l'unique but de flatter sa nature. Le souffle court, alors qu'elle slalomait autour des rôdeurs enchaînés, lui barrant le passage, elle entendit les plaintes de Tom. Il pleurait. L'adolescent pleurait en hurlant son nom. Puis elle entendit Negan rire, ce rire glacial qui la pétrifiait. La jeune femme voulait se retourner, voir ce qu'il se déroulait réellement, tenter d'encourager d'un regard peiné le pauvre garçon. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, si elle se retournait, elle était fichue. Elle _l'_ avait trahi. Elle n'avait pas tenu _sa_ promesse. Elle _l'_ avait déshonoré.

L'homme en cuir revint vers le jeune et prit le sniper qu'il lui tendit en bombant le torse :

\- Si tu veux avoir une chance de sauver ton cul Tommy, fais le. Le voyant réticent, il renchérit, allé dis lui au-revoir et fait le. Et s'il te plaît vise la tête, on va lui épargner de revenir en cadavre qui marche, hein.

Une chasse à l'homme, voilà ce qu'il lui réservait. Cependant, il refusait de prendre l'arme, se tortillant sous la douleur de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Alors, comme le meneur n'était pas d'une patience extrême, il plaça lui-même l'arme dans ses mains et serra sa poigne autour de la sienne. Ses phalanges se retrouvèrent écrasées sous la forte poigne et ses os craquèrent longuement. Quand il sentit Tom, lâcher prise et résolu à appliquer la sentence, il se détacha de lui et saisit Lucille. Il prit son élan et la leva au dessus du visage enfantin. Soit _il_ tuait, soit _il_ était tué :

\- Fini de jouer. Fais le ou _ma_ Lucille te fracasse la gueule Tommy. Tu ne voudrais pas terminer en bouillie n'est-ce pas ? Il tremblait de peur, levant difficilement l'arme de ses bras maigres pour viser. Tu sais comment _elle_ est hein. Lucille vise, Lucille frappe, Lucille tue. Elle n'épargne personne, et encore moins les gosses dans ton genre.

\- Je ne peux pas... gémit le jeune en éclatant en sanglots. Dans le viseur, il pouvait voir la prisonnière continuer sa course, échappant de peu à un rôdeur un peu trop agile. Je ne peux pas la tuer.

\- Tommy chéri ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu vises et tu appuies sur cette putain de détente, tu veux. Mais il ne bougeait pas, se lamentant sur la tâche qui lui était confiée. Les Sauveurs autour restaient silencieux, attendant impatients le moment final. Ne me force pas à compter... continuait le meneur lassé par le ridicule de l'adolescent. Sa patience avait des limites. Appuies sur la détente Tom ! ! Sous la colère qui l'emportait, voyant son autorité non respectée, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et la batte se dirigeait instinctivement vers le visage de sa cible. Un ! l'avertit-il capricieux. Deux ! le menaça t-il colérique. Trois ! Lucille s'élança et s'arrêta immédiatement, à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

 _Boum !_

Le coup de feu retentit. Paralysé, Tom jeta l'arme au sol et s'écroula. Negan porta une main à son front pour dégager l'horizon et constater les dégâts. Sa face s'émietta sous différentes facettes : la première, la colère. La seconde, la déception. La troisième, la peine. Il allait devoir faire le sale boulot lui même et tuer _sa_ Julia de ses propres mains.

Le jeune s'était contenté de viser maladroitement, la balle heurtant le sol juste derrière la prisonnière, qui s'était retournée sous la panique de la détonation :

\- Bordel t'es irrécupérable ! En plus tu t'es réellement pissé dessus ! se moqua t-il en voyant la tâche incrustée dans son jean. Game over Tommy chéri. Il s'approcha de lui, le visage sombre et redoutable. T'as échoué à rembourser ta putain de dette de sang, alors je vais devoir en prendre une autre de force.

D'un geste brusque, alors que le garçon n'avait pas encore réalisé, il sortit son poignard accroché à son ceinturon. Le mouvement fut rapide, net et précis. La lame vint trancher sa jugulaire, Tom crachant un flot de sang en s'étouffant. Negan y porta une main brutale, lui enserrant la gorge dont le liquide rouge ne cessait de se déverser sur ses doigts :

\- Tu m'as déçu tu sais, mais ce sont les règles et elles doivent être appliquées et surtout, respectées.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Tom s'écroula au sol, devant le regard horrifié du médecin, qui s'en voulait atrocement. Puis Negan attrapa le sniper au sol et porta son regard dans le viseur. Julia était toujours dans son champ de vision :

\- Je te vois... lâcha t-il mesquin.

Il se positionna de nouveau afin de ne pas manquer sa cible. Sa proie parfaitement ciblée, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la détente. Il sentit la gâchette le tenter dangereusement. En un écho puissant résonnant dans son esprit, elle le suppliait d'appuyer. Elle le suppliait de se délivrer de cette femme. Julia Williams, celle qui avait réussi à le rendre fou au point d'essayer désespérément de la faire changer d'avis. Il lui avait donné son temps, plus qu'à n'importe quelles autres épouses. Il aurait pu améliorer les choses si elle le lui avait demandé. Mais elle l'avait trahi, et cela Negan n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il digérait difficilement qu'on se joue de lui, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelait Julia et que l'on était une femme. Ses doigts continuèrent d'effleurer avec une précision mortelle l'arme. Et la jeune femme continuait de courir, arrivant presque à l'orée du bois. Là où elle pourrait se mettre à l'abri, là où les arbres pourraient la cacher. Mais elle était visée par un chasseur, obsédé par le trophée qu'il ramènerait :

\- Adieu ma belle... murmura t-il prit dans son élan morbide. Je t'appréciais bien, ironisa t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait davantage innocent. Ses doigts effleuraient continuellement la gâchette. Il inspira profondément. Il ferma un peu plus son œil pour viser au mieux. Son épaule commençait à être prise d'une crampe étrangement inhabituelle. Il grimaça. Ça n'allait pas, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Quelque chose le retenait. Soudain, _bim_ ! Il imita nerveusement le bruit du coup de feu. Il se refusait à le faire. Il se refusait à le faire réellement. L'homme en cuir abaissa son arme et la contempla s'enfonçant dans la forêt. _Elle_ avait réussi. _Il_ avait échoué. La jeune femme se retrouvait désormais seule, livrée à elle-même comme durant les premiers jours. Julia chérie, nos chemins se recroiseront, sois en certaine... conclu t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres, puis se redressa et prit la direction de ses quartiers. Negan acceptait sa défaite, à contrecœur. Mais le Nouveau Monde était petit, et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Les retrouvailles en seraient d'autant plus spectaculaires et dévastatrices. Et cela, il appréciait, il lui tardait déjà. Tellement.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces chapitres :)**

 **Merci encore pour ceux qui m'ont suivi !**

 **Il y aura peut-être une suite.. tout dépendra de mes idées.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne saison 7, pour les épisodes à venir ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
